Promise of a Spring Moon
by Kerichi
Summary: April showers bring May...hassles? Bridesmaid blues and big trouble from small favours complicate Tonks' life when all she wants is to bring her love for Remus into full bloom. [Third in series following Once in a Blue Moon and A Wolf in the Moonlight]
1. Spring Fancy

Spring is here, the sky is blue, the story is set May- June, GoF, and I hope readers enjoy this fic as much as the other two! Tonks gets poetical later in the chapter, lol, but I couldn't wax poetic enough to describe how grateful I am to everyone who's ever read and reviewed my stories. **Once in a Blue Moon **and **A Wolf in the Moonlight **aren't _required_ reading for any new readers, just highly recommended. ; ) Anyone wondering if Sirius will surface in this story, yes, he will, during a memorable camping trip in Scotland. :D

* * *

-

Chapter 1- Spring Fancy

-

Exclusive bridal boutiques were an abomination unto shopping. They turned what should have been a female bonding experience into a dull spectator sport. It was awful. All the imported tea and coffee in London didn't make Lora's decision to go designer easier to bear, and I knew who to blame: my cousin's wedding planner. She pretended to have Lora's best interests at heart, first approving then negating every idea, but the gleam in her eyes gave her away. Johanna Fuss was a witch.

Not someone who wore a pointy hat- the kind spelt with a 'b'. A tiny gray-haired lady with a Napoleon complex, it was because of her the bridal party had an _appointment _to view bridesmaid gowns on a Friday night. I shifted impatiently on one of the dainty, uncomfortable salon chairs and tried not to look at my watch again. It didn't make the time go by faster.

On my left, Rita shook her long fringe out of her eyes and whispered, "If I ever run across Fuss-budget's car, I'm giving her a ticket even if the meter's got time left on it. I should be out celebrating _Cinco de Mayo_, not sitting here feeling my arse go numb!"

I snickered. "You're not Mexican, and that was Wednesday."

"I like Mexican food, and when Lora finally makes a decision, believe me, I'll be celebrating."

_"What do you think of this dress, Tonks?"_

I jerked upright like I was back in Potions and Snape had just called on me to answer a question. While the bride-to-be looked at me hopefully, the wedding planner lifted a pencilled brow and said, "I think Boule de Feu over ocean would compliment everyone's skin type."

"Yeah, well, I think red on blue will make us look like a bunch of grapes." The moment the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back. My fellow bridesmaids glared. I could hear teeth grinding when Lora asked to see yet another dress.

Rita kicked me. Technically, it was a nudge in the ankle, but she had wickedly pointy shoes, and it hurt. I rubbed my skin and muttered, "Sorry! It's not my fault Lora can't decide on style or colour, and I don't know why we have to have to suffer through fashion shows either."

Behind me, Amy whispered, "Look at Mum nodding at every word Fuss utters. She's under that woman's evil sway even more than my sister."

I knew several counter spells, but they didn't work against non-magical witchery. I slumped down in my chair and silently vowed not to say a word against the next dress the jittery bride asked an opinion on.

An hour later, Cousin Rita _accidentally _stepped on the back of my heel as we left the boutique and headed to a nearby pub. "Couldn't hold your tongue, could you?"

Amy and Liz walked behind us, giggling. Rita had invited everyone to join her for a drink, but we were the only ones who accepted. I narrowed my eyes at them and said, "Pardon me for not wanting my baps squashed down."

Liz, who was barely legal and yet got asked to show proof of age less than I did, agreed, "I didn't fancy the thought of looking flat-chested either."

"That's because you just got them and want to show off," joked Amy.

"Hey, I'm nowhere near the late bloomer Tonks was," countered Liz with a grin. "When did you finally need a bra, cuz? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen," Rita answered for me. "Remember that family picnic, and the boyfriend who stared at Tonks' chest after the water balloon fight? I thought I'd die laughing when Uncle Ted made her wear his tee over that see-through tank." Once the laughter died down, she bumped my shoulder with hers. "What ever happened to Farrell? Do you keep in touch? You could hook me up now that I'm single again."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Rory Farrell's off the market." It made me smile to remember lunch at _Jimmy's Pizza _last week. Rory had announced he was now managing only the legitimate family businesses. Remus and I had seen Rory and Jenna at the jazz club several times since Christmas. They said Melanie and Jonas often minded Danny for them. I was sincerely glad they were all happy.

"Too bad, he was gorgeous," said Rita.

She was looking kind of down, so I playfully nudged her with my elbow. "You dare bring up my tank, you, the woman who wore a black thong under white shorts last summer?"

"Hey, with all the pretty women in this family, I don't mind fighting dirty to get a man's attention," Rita said with a smile. It faded when she added, "Too bad I couldn't keep it."

The reminder of her split with Paul cast a shadow over the group. We'd all thought they would be the next couple headed down the aisle. Relieved to recognise the lights of the pub ahead, I wrapped an arm around Rita and said, "First drink is on me!"

Seated at the bar an hour and a half later, I told Liz, "You got lucky with that last dart. I would've won that match for sure."

"Sore loser!" she accused with a wide grin.

I wagged my finger at her. "Watch it or I'll tell the barman your ID is fake."

She tossed back her long dark hair. "I don't think he'd care as long as _something else _wasn't fake."

Rita, who had been drinking Margaritas steadily, burst into laughter. "He's a _man, _cousin, he doesn't care what's fake as long as it looks good." Her tone had a bitter edge as she asked, "Did I tell you Paul's new girlfriend has a set she's proud cost the same as her parents' cruise to the Bahamas?"

Amy put down her wineglass to hug her cousin. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I know how much you loved him."

Rita shook her head. "I don't love him anymore. I hate him. I even wrote a poem about how much I hate him."

We were starting to attract attention. Maybe it was the volume of our conversation. In some bizarre fashion, alcohol acted like an amplifying charm. I asked our friendly barkeep for another Mexican beer and then warned, "No. Don't even think about it, lovely Rita, mental meter maid."

"Maybe it would help," Liz piped up. "Like therapy."

Rita tossed back her drink and called out, "Who wants to hear a poem?"

Apparently, most of the pub did. Encouraged to become entertainment for the crowd, my cousin stood on the bar and began to recite, "_I hate the way you're so damn vain, and always check your hair."_

I climbed up and put my hand over her mouth. I was booed. After flashing my critics a vulgar hand gesture I told her, "No! A poem shouldn't be about hate. It should be about love."

She licked my palm. I wiped it off against the skirt Aunt Bess had insisted we all wear, like bridal parties had to dress garden party. "Eeuwww!"

Rita took a breath and belted out, "_I hate the way you lied to me, and said you'd always_..." She paused to take a breath. Her face scrunched up as she cried, "..._care_!"

She sobbed as I helped her down to a mix of uncertain clapping and multiple offers to help her get over the bastard. My cousins gathered around and tried to cheer.

"He's not worth it," Amy insisted.

"Love is over-rated anyway," said Liz.

My jaw dropped. "Excuse you, no it isn't!"

"Wasn't what you said a year ago."

I grabbed my drink and took a long pull before pointing the bottle in emphasis. "That was when I was just as ignorant as you are, little girl."

Liz smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, if that Remus guy is so great, why don't you write a poem about him to cheer Rita up, then?"

Amy and Rita were looking at me expectantly. I said, "Get me a serviette and a pen, and I will!"

Another beer and a quarter hour later, I was standing on the bar, reciting my innermost feelings to the crowd. There was a heartbeat of silence, and then applause. I bowed and fell forward. Luckily, a brawny guy in a rugby shirt caught me and set me on my feet. I looked at his face and said, "Didn't I see you at a rock concert a few months back?"

"I don't think so."

I shook his hand. "Thanks anyway."

My cousins wrapped me in a group hug. "That was beautiful," said Amy.

"You should tell him," said Liz.

"Who? Remus? I will, first thing tomorrow."

"No, right now," said Rita, wiping her eyes. "Maybe if I'd told Paul I loved him more, I w...wouldn't hate him so much."

That made perfect sense to me. I tucked the poem into my bra, because only my ID and some money fit into the tiny pockets of my mini skirt. "Right." I kissed them all on both cheeks and marched outside to find a cab.

-

It felt like the journey took forever. Muggle taxis were so bloody slow. The only good thing about the delay was that I got to practise my poem until I could recite it by memory. The cabbie said it along with me on the last go and wished me luck when I got out. I blew him a kiss and looked around for a rock to throw at Remus' window.

_Crash!_

Oh Shite, the spell I'd used to hurl the bloody thing must've been a wee bit off. There was now a hole in the window of Remus' lounge. It did the job though. Within moments, Remus had thrown open the sash and leaned out to say, "Nymphadora?"

I waggled my fingers and used a _Sonorous _charm so I wouldn't wake the neighbours by shouting. "Wotcher, Remus!"

His robe wasn't tied very securely. I could see lots of skin. I thought about asking him to take it off so I could see more, but he distracted me by asking, "Why didn't you walk up or Floo to see me?"

I rocked back on my heels and swayed a bit. Ruddy shoes cost a mint and the stability charms were shite. If I hadn't got them on sale over a year ago, I would've taken the shoes back. I scowled at them before looking up and smiling. "I can't come up because I'm serenading you, silly!"

"Serenading...you're going to _sing?"_

I felt my lower lip begin to stick out. "You don't want me to sing?"

"If you want to sing, I would love to hear you," he returned.

I pressed my hands to my heart. Remus was so gallant. I wished I could see his face better. I loved his face. It was so handsome. I squinted to try and improve my vision. "I'm not going to sing, I'm going to serenade you...with...a poem..."

"A...poem...?"

My pauses had been for dramatic impact. His seemed to be for a different reason. I told myself he was impressed with my talent. Nodding slowly, so the imbalance caused by my wonky shoes wouldn't make me fall over, I reached into my bra and waved the serviette. "I wrote it in the pub...look...it took the front and back..."

"I'm...impressed."

Ha! I knew it! Remus loved me for my mind as well as my body. I told him, "Everyone in the pub thought it was brilliant, and my cousins said I _had_ to recite it for you too, so here I am!"

I peered up and thought his mouth was open, but I couldn't quite tell if he was smiling. His voice sounded funny when he repeated, "Everyone in the pub?"

I didn't want to brag, but I felt Remus should know how he had inspired. "_Everyone_. There was even a moment of silence when I finished." After a minute, I said, "Kind of like that one, except followed by clapping." I tucked the poem back into my bra and said in response to the strangled noise he made, "I don't need it, really I don't. I know the poem by heart!"

"Oh Nymphadora..."

I sighed. My knees were wobbly and it had nothing to do with faulty footwear. Telling myself I could melt into a puddle later, I called up, "Are you ready?"

"Serenade away, fair maiden."

I did what I had only imagined in the pub. I looked at Remus and said,

_I love the way you say my name,_

_and how you hold me tight._

I smiled and took a step forward.

_I love the way you're in my thoughts,_

_and in my dreams at night._

My equilibrium was precarious at best. I decided not to move anymore.

_I love the way you smile at me._

_I really love your hair._

I caught a flash of white. He _was_ smiling! I grinned.

_I love the way you are with kids,_

_the way you teach and care._

He said my name on a sigh. I started to get choked up.

_I love the way you hold my hand,_

_your tender, gentle touch._

I threw my arms out wide for the grand finale.

_I love everything about you._

_I love you so damn much!_

My extravagant gesture caused me to topple back and land on my arse. My legs were sprawled unladylike, but I didn't care. Unless he had omnioculars, Remus couldn't see my pink knickers. Not that I'd mind if he could see them. They were pretty, and matched my bra.

"Are you all right?" asked Remus, kneeling beside me. He must have run down the stairs. I loved the way he was so concerned. I loved him so much I started crying. He smoothed my mini skirt down and ran his hands over my legs. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you in pain?"

"No, it feels good," I said, smiling to see him smile. Remus had a beautiful smile. It lit up his face like a sunrise, or a sunset, or something else shiny and wonderful.

"Then why were you crying?"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "Because you make me so _happy!"_

Remus lifted me to my feet. "You make me happy too. That was a beautiful poem." He shook his head. "And to think you wrote it in a pub on a serviette." He lifted my hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"No, thank--loo!" I exclaimed, running for the stairs. "I need to borrow your loo!"

I came out of his lavatory chewing a brushing/flossing mint. Remus was making tea in the kitchen. He smiled. "Feeling better?"

I nodded sheepishly. "I wasn't _sick, _I just had to...you know...after four beers in two hours."

"Only four?"

I counted on my fingers and crooked a pinkie. "Yeah, and half a margarita...gave the rest to Rita." I giggled. "Senorita Rita Margarita, that's a silly name."

Remus chuckled. "Drink this, novia bonita."

I reached for the mug. "Did you just say I was pretty?"

"Yes, pretty sweetheart."

"Aw..." I tried to put my hand to my chest and promptly sloshed tea onto the blouse.

Remus quickly dampened a kitchen towel. "Here, this will...what are you doing?"

"Taking this off. I can't remember a dry-cleaning spell right now and I don't want the tea to stain my bra." I pointed. "Siren's Secret, got it at Christmas. D'you like it?"

"What there is of it, very much."

I glanced down at what the demi cup revealed as much as supported before telling him, "That witchy wedding planner tried to make us pick a dress that would turn these into pancakes. I had to say no, didn't I?"

His lips turned up at the corners. "Absolutely."

Ha! I knew it! Remus loved my body as well as my mind. I threw my arms around him. Kissing him gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling, but I wanted more. I slipped my hand down and tugged the belt to his robe loose before pushing the annoying fabric off his shoulders.

"Nymphadora, you are putting me in an unfair position."

My dreamy smile at feeling his skin pressed to mine faded. I looked down. He was in his underwear. My smile returned. "Okay, I'll make us even."

He tried to grab my skirt, but I'd already wriggled out of it. When Remus bent to pick it up, I dropped my bra onto the pile. He was so tidy. I would've left the clothes on the floor. I hugged him the instant he straightened. "You are hot...in so many ways...kiss me."

Remus made a cute growling sound and pecked me on the lips. I pouted. "That wasn't a kiss."

"Yes it was," he said, stepping around me and walking into the bedroom.

I followed, hands on hips. "Not a French kiss."

He looked at me, closed his eyes, and pivoted sharply toward the wardrobe. I kicked off my heels, got comfy on the bed and asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Finding you a tee and me a pair of pyjamas."

"But I want to sleep like spoons, skin against skin."

Remus made that growl-y sound again. It was adorably wolfish. He turned to me, tee in hand. "If you don't wear this, I won't be able to sleep."

I sighed deeply. "Fine." When he just stood there, staring at me, I asked hopefully, "Did you change your mind about the clothes? Which side of the bed do you want?" Remus blinked and then tossed me the shirt. I sighed in disappointment and lifted the fabric. My mood shifted into happiness again. I swung my legs off the bed and bounced in glee. "MegaMaggot! My favourite!" I pulled it on and lifted the hem. "Pink and black look good together, don't they?"

"Amazingly." I blew my sweetie a kiss. He abruptly headed for the lav. "I'll be back after a shower."

I was half asleep when I felt the mattress dip and Remus' body at my back. I stroked the arm he wrapped around me and mumbled, "Baby, you're cold."

"Only temporarily, I'm afraid."

I giggled. "You're funny."

"The thought of my being hot and bothered amuses, does it?"

His tone was playful, but I still worried. Shifting to face Remus, I asked, "Am I bothering you? Do you want me to go home?"

"What big eyes you have," he murmured, before pressing a kiss to my eyelids. "I want you to stay."

I played with his hair. It was silky. I smiled. "You have strands that look like silver moonbeams, or starlight, or something else sparkly."

"They're gray hairs, and I've earned every one of them."

"Cause of being a werewolf?"

He traced my features with a fingertip. "And other stresses."

Remus' smile did lovely things to my insides and I told him so. He chuckled. "Thank you."

My eyes started to mist. "I should thank you for being so loving and patient." I placed my fingers on his lips to stop his protest, saying, "No, I mean it. We've been together for _ages_, and we're still spooning instead of sha..."

"Shhh... We love each other and will make love when the time is right, and that's worth waiting for."

My heart melted. I began tearing up again. Wiping my eyes, I confessed, "You know, I have this vague suspicion I'm plastered."

Remus softly pressed his lips to mine and then said, "You know, I have this vague suspicion I'm madly in love with you." He kissed me again and I got the brilliant idea to sneak what he'd denied me earlier. Remus' chest started shaking when I darted my tongue inside his mouth, but I didn't mind him laughing at me. Happy with my French kiss, I scooted back around and drifted off to sleep. I heard him whisper and smiled contentedly. I really did love the way he said my name.

-

I awoke alone and grumpy. I didn't have much of a hangover, but I felt better after drinking one of Remus' _Morning After_ potions. The tetchiness vanished when he entered the bedroom, coffee in hand. I drank in the scent. "Mmm...I love you, Remus John Lupin."

"And I have the poem to prove it."

I stopped reaching for the mug and buried my face in my hands. "Did I really serenade you last night and do…all that other stuff?"

"I would show you the broken glass as proof, but I already repaired it."

I peeked between my fingers. He was grinning. I accepted the coffee and took a drink. "I guess I should be grateful I didn't spout poetry in front of my workmates."

"Are you saying you wouldn't stand on the bar in the Iron Shackle and proclaim your love in verse?"

Remus laughed at my appalled expression. I put the coffee on the side table and threw a pillow at him. "Watch out, or I'll stand on the Ministry steps and recite." I caught the pillow when he tossed it back. "I would, you know."

"I know."

I slid off the bed and kissed him good morning. I sniffed. "Are you conjuring bacon?"

"I am."

"Mmm... You make me hungry in lots of scrummy ways." I took off the tee and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes wide in exaggerated innocence. "I'm going to take a shower." I strolled into the lavatory and leaned back against the door, giggling.

"I hear you Nymphadora."

I laughed out loud. He said, "When you get out of the shower, perhaps you'll explain something to me."

I heard the smile in his voice and felt my cheeks stretch in response. "What's that?"

"There's a crossed out line on the serviette. It looks as though you had started to write a second poem. What was it going to be?"

I looked into the mirror. My entire torso was pink. I tried to sound nonchalant. "I have no idea."

"Really? Think about it. Maybe this will aid your memory. The first line went, "There once was a man named Remus..."

I scrambled to engage the hot water charm. After my shower, I found my clothes on his bed, nicely folded. I dressed and entered the lounge, smiling to see him sitting in a chair in the dining nook, his mother's book of fairytales in Latin open on his lap. "What are you reading?"

"_Rapunzella_."

I concentrated a moment and then grinned to see Remus' astonishment when my hair flowed down to the floor. I shook a length of it at him. "I'd let down my hair for you anytime."

He laughed quietly. "Aashi wanted to know why the girl didn't hack off her hair and use it for a rope to escape the tower."

I returned my hair to its usual short, spiky hairstyle. "What did you say?"

Remus extended a hand. I took it and was tugged down to sit on his lap. "I told her Rapunzel wasn't smart like her. That she didn't know the prince loved her for much more than her hair."

I kissed him for being sweet, and then said, "Perhaps the prince had one thing on his mind and it wasn't a pair of scissors." I added with a smirk, "Or maybe he didn't know how to use his sword."

Remus gave a bark of laughter. It took us both a moment to realise someone was knocking on the front door. He frowned. "Sirius wouldn't be returning from Hogsmeade."

I reluctantly climbed off his lap. "No, Cami's visiting him this weekend."

He rose and went to answer the door. "I hope it's not Morty again. You don't owe Farrell any more favours."

It wasn't my uncle. It was my best mate. Julia Clearwater wore denims with a rip at the knee and had barely run a brush through her blonde hair. I knew something was terribly wrong. Before she could speak, I said, "Come on in."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Special thanks to **WriterMerrin, **for casting her editing eye over this story! I wanted to open this story in a different way from the other two, so must give oodles of thanks to **Lady Bracknell**. I read _Under the Table_ the same weekend I watched _Ten Things I Hate About You _and the combination of concepts, inebriation and poetry, inspired my brain to come up with this chapter. When I told her about it, Lady B joked about looking forward to a poem rhyming "Remus", which made a limerick immediately come to mind. I also have **ladyofthebookworms **to thank for asking that "You know, I have this vague suspicion I'm madly in love with you" be used somewhere in the story. Since it fit right into a scene, I was happy to do so. :D I hope readers enjoyed it and let me know with a review!


	2. Spring Forward

Chapter 2 -Spring Forward

-

My best mate looked her worst, which worried me. Normally impeccably dressed and made up, she now wore sloppy clothing and lacked even a hint of lip-gloss. I was used to showing a naked face to the world. Julia wasn't. I ushered her into the flat, asking, "Have you had breakfast, would you like some coffee?"

She shrugged. "I'm not hungry, but I'd love some coffee."

"I'll get it," offered Remus.

I smiled at him in thanks. He was amazing. I'd shown up plastered and spouting poetry and now my friend dropped by and he took everything in stride. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve such a caring man, but I wasn't going to take him for granted. I turned to see Julia watching me eat Remus up with my eyes. She said, "I guess I can't call you Queen Elizabeth anymore."

I froze. My partner handed Julia a mug with a quizzical smile. "Queen…"

"Elizabeth. I told Tonks that after Evan she'd pulled an Elizabeth the First and declared she was a virgin again."

When the floor didn't open up and swallow me, I snapped, "Shut it, Jul."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're not telling me…"

"God save the Queen," said Remus, chuckling as he ducked into the kitchen to retrieve a platter of eggs and bacon. I pulled up a chair for Julia and sat down, glaring to let her know she owed me lunch some place posh for being a big-mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know," she whispered. With a quick peek to make sure Remus wasn't behind her, Jul accused, "You sure gave the impression of morning after."

"If it was the morning after, I'd be asleep, since I wouldn't have slept the night before."

"That's something to look forward to," said Remus. He placed the food on the table, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth as we startled guiltily.

My face was warm as I shifted the subject of conversation back to Julia. "Erm, why aren't _you_ still asleep, mate?"

She carefully set down her mug. "Tom didn't stay over last night." Her lips tilted up, but there was no smile in her eyes. "He hasn't spent more than the odd night with me in months."

"I…I had no idea."

Julia said, "I figured that out in February when Gulch told me you had already requested Connelly as your permanent partner."

The piece of bacon I'd picked up crumbled onto my plate. I wiped my fingers on a serviette. "You asked…but you and Tom…"

"I was upset when I went to talk to Gulch." Her smile was bitter. "Tom spent Valentine's Day taking care of _family business. _Afterwards, he made it up to me and I was glad I didn't have the chance to switch, but right then, I wanted to hex Jerry for monopolising my best mate."

I looked at Remus. His expression was sympathetic. I scoffed, "Some best mate. I thought you two were doing fine."

"We are...most of the time...that's why I haven't shown up on your doorstep before now."

I slid off my chair to give her a hug. "Sorry, mate, but like you once told me, "'Good gods, your hair! You must really feel like shite.'"

She put a hand up to dishevelled blonde hair and gave a watery chuckle. "That bad?"

"You look like me."

"That is bad," she joked weakly.

"It's horrible," I shot back. "I think you're wearing my denims and they're baggy on you!"

"Sorry."

"Ha! Wait until you need something on a high shelf. I won't be getting it down."

"I'll have to levitate it myself, then."

Remus had been listening to our affectionate bickering with a smile. When we took a breather, he asked my pal, "How can we help?"

Julia asked him, "Do you have any experience with personal enquiry?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I've been trained by the best."

Her lips twisted down. "Good, because I need one done on Tom."

-

After Jul Flooed back to her place, I hugged Remus as tightly as I could. "I'll never do an enquiry on you. Never. I'll talk things out if I have to tie you to the bed to do it."

"What a lot I have to look forward to," he murmured, bending to kiss my cheek. "Thank you for that sentiment, and the image."

I realised exactly what I'd said and groaned. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but if you ever change your mind..."

I giggled. "You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?"

Remus cradled my face in his hands. "Is it working?"

"Oh ye- well, maybe you should try something more."

A wolfish smile was an uplifting sight. The sensation of his lips rubbing and pressing against mine elevated my mood instantly. I loved the way he seemed to drink in my scent, my taste, stroking my hair and skin. My cares seemed light when desire pooled heavily.

Eventually, I kissed my way down his throat, inhaling deeply. Gods he smelled good, male and sexy... I gave into impulse and sucked lightly.

"Nymphadora," Remus rasped, "What are you doing?"

I licked his skin. "Marking my territory."

He gave a huff of amusement. "Do you think that's wise when we're supposed to have lunch with your parents?"

My head jerked back. "Shite! I forgot." My eyes fell on the small mark that would rapidly become a bruise. "Shite!"

Remus laughed softly. "Why don't you try a healing spell?"

I looked into warm brown eyes and said, "Would you mind if I just...concealed it?" I reached out and touched the spot with a fingertip. "No one would see, but I'd know it was there."

"You like your territory well marked?"

The way he said the words made me shiver. I nodded. He bent toward me, but not to give the kiss that I'd expected. His lips caressed my throat instead. My eyelids fluttered shut when he whispered, "Me too."

-

There was a new wreath on the door at my parents' home. I liked flowers, but never did more than stick a few in water to enjoy. Mum's arrangements were the envy of the neighbourhood. Once, when I was five, Mrs. Oliver across the street asked me how Andromeda kept her flowers fresh for so long. I'd just shrugged. I couldn't tell her it was magic.

I stood on the front step for a few minutes, admiring the lavender blue hydrangeas adorning a bed of shiny, thick salal leaves and wishing I had the time and patience to create something similar.

The front door opened before I could press the doorbell. Mum said, "Your father _improved _the wards. They now chime continuously until the visitor steps off the mat."

I pointed. "I noticed you made a new wreath. It's gorgeous."

"Thank you." I followed Mum's gaze across the street to see a faded arrangement of dried flowers and eucalyptus leaves. Her lips curved.

I snickered. "Does Mrs. Oliver still do penance over coveting your arrangements?"

"I wouldn't know, but she's always fingering her Rosary beads."

The satisfaction in Mum's voice made me laugh.

From inside, Dad shouted, "Get off the bloody mat! Remus and I can't think, much less talk, with that constant racket!"

Mum's smile was feline. "_Yes, dear_." She waited for me to enter before closing the door and kissing my cheek. "You look lovely, Nymphadora."

I'd put on a sleeveless dress in the same shade of pink as my hair. "Thanks, Mum, so do you." She wore a black and white floral dress that needed only white gloves and a hat to complete the tea party image. I looked from her silk stockings to my bare legs and pink toenails and sighed inwardly.

In the lounge, the men broke off a Quidditch discussion to rise and greet me. I hugged my Dad and sat beside Remus on the sofa, observing my parents as they smiled at us before exchanging glances. I wondered at the silent communication. Was Mum's uplifted brow a silent 'do you think they're sleeping together yet?' Did the small smile on Dad's face say 'No, she wouldn't sit so close or play with his fingers like that if they were sharing a pillow?' I hoped not. I wanted them to continue to think of me as a non-sexual being and would gladly return the favour.

Remus put his hand over mine. "Earlier, your parents asked if I'd prefer to eat in the back garden. I told them wherever you liked was fine by me, so what do you think?"

I thought he was considerate and very handsome in his chocolate brown shirt. "The garden."

"Excellent choice. Everything is set," said Mum, rising to lead the way.

I pretended offence. "What if I'd chosen to eat inside?"

She smoothed back a wisp of hair into her tidy French twist. "You have never chosen to eat inside."

"There's a first time for everything," I retorted.

"Yes, dear."

Mum refused to bicker. It made me really appreciate my friends. I made a face at Remus that probably made me look like a bratty teenager. He chuckled. My dad laughed and told him, "Blacks have a contrary streak, a fact I'm sure you're well aware of."

"I find it enchanting," said Remus. I preened.

Dad grinned. "Amongst other things, I bet."

"True."

I huffed. "Thanks a lot." I tossed my head after rejecting the urge to morph long hair so the gesture would be more dramatic. Huffing again, I flounced ahead and linked my arm through Mum's.

Behind us, I heard Dad murmur, "Now you see why _Mary, Mary quite contrary _was her favourite nursery rhyme."

Outside on the terrace, I turned and said, "So I liked silver bells and cockle shells." I smiled at Mum. "I loved asking _how does your garden grow_, too."

She said, "If you had not flitted off after butterflies, you would have seen it grew due to a little manual labour and a lot of spell work."

We headed across the lawn to the table and chairs arranged in a corner of the garden. The dappled shade from an apple tree cast intriguing shadows across Remus' face. Once we were seated and the stasis covers removed from the food, I looked at the glass of wine my guy offered and said, "Maybe I should stick to butterbeer."

He winked and took the glass for himself. I swivelled in my chair and called, "Accio butterbeer!" The sound of breaking glass caused me to wince.

Dad burst into laughter. "I told Andie moving the furniture around was a bad idea."

Mum waved her wand in a series of spells and handed me the butterbeer that finally levitated to our table. Through her teeth, she said, "Yes, dear."

-

After lunch, Mum gave Remus a tour of the garden. I trailed along, adding a judicious comment every now and then. On one side, I pointed to a border of plants and said, "Those green, leafy clumps grow tall, fluffy clusters of flowers in the summer."

"_Miscanthus sinensis_?" asked Remus.

"_Adagio,_" Mum qualified with a nod.

Wow, he knew the names of plants. I didn't. I only liked looking at them. Remus slipped his arm around my waist. "My mother enjoyed gardening. Ours was much smaller than yours, with not much more than a few lime trees with an under planting of hostas around a paved area."

"It sounds lovely." Mum nodded approvingly. "What variety of hostas?"

"Krossa Regal."

I tried to show I knew _something _by saying, "Those have pale lilac flowers, right? I remember colours more than names."

"You never asked the names."

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue, although I did widen my eyes in a '_mother!' _look. Thankfully Dad, who had been listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless in the lounge, came to the back door and called, "Andie, luv, should I set the trifle out now?"

"That's his way of saying he's ready for dessert," she said before waving. "I'll be right there!" Mum told us, "Coffee and dessert will be ready in a few minutes," and walked back to the house.

Remus rubbed a strand of my hair between his fingers. "You rival any flower in colour and beauty."

I batted my eyelashes at him. "You're just saying that because you fancy my stems."

He gave a bark of laughter. I was about to make another cheeky allusion when Mum came to the back door. "Dessert's ready!"

I grinned at Remus and called back, "_Yes, dear_!"

-

Dad ate his trifle and spent the time it took the rest of us to finish telling Remus about his latest adventure in plumbing. Mother shared that she had visited a rare bookshop on Charing Cross Road and was very impressed with the selection. I stared. "When was this?"

"Oh…some little while ago." She shrugged elegantly, which annoyed me as much as the evasion. Not for the first time, I sent her the stare that said 'Stay out of my business…' She looked at me with cool aplomb that informed wordlessly, 'Your business is my business.'

Mothers! She meant well, so I firmly repressed my door-slamming inner teenager. An idea struck. I asked Remus, "Want to come up and see my room?"

He slanted a questioning look at my parents. Mum nodded. "By all means." Before we were entirely out of the lounge, she said, "Ted, are those wards on Nymphadora's room still active?"

Dad's boisterous laughter followed us up the stairway.

I stopped and leaned back against my door to say, "My bedroom hasn't been redecorated since my sixth year at Hogwarts, so keep that in mind and don't think I'm a case of arrested development, okay?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I've seen your current bedroom, remember?"

I nodded sheepishly and opened the door. Remus' interested gaze travelled from the lavender eyelet fabric on the bed to the family photograph on my chest of drawers. He picked up the picture and watched a seventeen-year-old girl smile at the camera impishly before making 'bunny ears' behind her mother's head. He placed it back onto the wooden surface and gazed around at the Weird Sisters posters on the walls, smiling widely.

I sat on the side of the bed. "Don't worry about wards, there's never been another male in this room, not even Sirius when he used to visit, or pretended to be a stray dog named Grim. I think Dad made that up hoping I'd keep it that way indefinitely."

"I'd do the same," Remus said with a rueful smile.

An image came to mind, of a brown-haired girl stomping a foot as her boyfriend lay immobilised on her bedroom floor...

_"Daddy, how could you!" she yelled. "We were only studying!" _

_"What was the subject, Anatomy? There are no books or parchments on your bed." The girl's father crossed his arms. "James Potter was my friend, but he didn't always practise restraint." Looking down at the grandson of his fellow Marauder, a seventh year with unruly hair who stared rigidly up at him, Remus said dryly, "It seems this apple didn't fall far from the tree." _

"Nymphadora?"

Remus had just asked me a question. I hedged, "Yes?"

"I said I like your room. What were you thinking about?"

It wasn't the time to share my occasional daydreams about marriage and children. Instead, I patted the duvet. "Snogging you." The moment he sat, I parted my lips and lifted my face to his. The kiss that started out sweet ended up horizontal and passionate. The feel of his body and mouth moulded to mine caused me to moan, "Oh, Remus."

His chest and voice rumbled with tender amusement, "Oh…" Remus' tone changed abruptly when the mattress tilted and we slid onto the floor, "…Merlin!" He held me close to absorb the shock of the fall.

I giggled madly. "I really thought she was joking about the wards." He looked so adorable smiling up at me that I kissed him soundly. He chuckled after I said with a smirk, "No wards on the floor, how unimaginative my parents are." I tried to stand and felt my feet slide out from under me. The floor was now as slippery as ice.

"You were saying?" Remus grinned boyishly when I sat up and wiggled my way over to give him another lingering kiss.

After unlocking his lips, I scooted backwards toward the door, using the door handle to rise to my knees. I yelped when the door suddenly opened, causing me to fall into the corridor. With a sinking feeling, I raised my eyes to see Mum give Dad an admiring smile. He winked at her before transferring his gaze to me. His expression was very familiar. It said 'what-have-you-been-up-to-young-lady?' While I tried to look innocent, he crossed his arms.

-

Sunday was a day of rest for other people, but not for me. I had enquiry work to do. During her visit, Julia had shared with us that Tom had broken a brunch date with her because his father had called a meeting. She'd offered to come along and been told it was family only. Jul needed me to find out if he'd been lying.

I looked down at the pictures of the woman I was going to impersonate and let an image form in my mind. Moments later, I stared into a mirror and met the gaze of a blonde with short, stylish hair and icy gray eyes. Pale lips curved.

A few minutes later, I sauntered into the lounge and drawled, "Wotcher, Remus."

He smiled and then said logically, "There could be any number of reasons why a family meeting would be held at a restaurant."

I nodded, practicing the patrician tone of Tom's cousin when I said, "I'm sure there are, but Tom told Julia they were gathering at the family manse, which does not match the information discovered when she searched his pockets." I dropped the accent to say, "Jul really had to be worried to do that."

"Tom seems to have given her reason." Remus looked me over and shook his head. "How do you do it? Become someone else so convincingly?"

I took a bow. "Its playacting, except I dress up as another person instead of in one of Mum's old dresses." I looked down at my shoes and frowned. "The shoes are disappointingly similar, however. What is it about _traditional _women and boring footwear? Gran's orthopaedic shoes have more style."

"I don't believe they would match your trouser suit."

I snickered. "Not hardly." I checked my instinctive move to kiss him.

Remus smiled. "Who would you hex if you kissed me?"

"Both of us."

He gave a huff of amusement and asked, "I presume the real Cecilia Fenton is at home, sleeping under the influence of a Memory/Sleep Charm combination spell?" Seeing my nod, he said, "I'm impressed that you overcame your dislike of Hestia to ask for her help, and she was very kind to agree."

"Ha!" I put my hands on my hips. "Jones wasn't being _kind, _she wanted leverage. The second after she _helped_ the witch invited us to join her and Podmore for an indoor barbeque at her place next Friday. How could I say no?"

"The same way you just did."

I made a sour face. "Ha-Ha-Ha...she better not hang on you instead of her date, that's all I have to say."

He continued to regard me with amusement. I marched to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, jumping to discover Remus had moved directly behind me.

"I'm going to track you down if you fail to return in two hours, but before you go, I want you to close your eyes."

I did so after a wary, 'What are you up to?' look.

He said, "I'm closing my eyes and remembering the way you looked on your childhood bed- a vibrant, beautiful woman."

His lips grazed my cheek and slid to my lips. I sighed happily, returning his kiss. Before I gave into the urge to slip my tongue between his lips and started that jealous/hexing thing up, I bumped into the mantel and inadvertently dropped the Floo Powder. We both started coughing. I waved and gasped out the name of the restaurant.

After stumbling out of what looked like an authentic Tuscan fireplace, I stood up straight and looked down my nose at the host who stared at me rudely. Her expression altered dramatically, changing from disdainful to deferential.

"Fenton," I said curtly, as if she wasn't worth more than the scantest courtesy.

Her brow furrowed and then smoothed out. Smiling in what looked like relief, she said, "Your party is right this way."

I strolled after the woman who seemed to be practising a swaying walk for modelling robes down a runway and ignored the interested glances of the other diners. Funny how if you acted as though everyone was beneath you, people thought you must be someone important.

When I saw where she was leading me, I almost turned and ran. In the far corner of a canopied back terrace overlooking a covered garden, Tom sat at a table with a witch I didn't know and a wizard I knew only too well.

It was my ex-fiancé, Evan Rosier.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: _Miscanthus sinensis,_ for anyone who, like Tonks, would call it green, leafy clumps is just a type of ornamental grasses. Evan, however, is like a bad penny, always turning up! Did anyone miss him? The readers I would've missed like the deserts miss the rain…(yes, I'm thinking of the 'Everything but the girl' song, remix version, lol, feel free to sing along)…if they hadn't been so fabulous as to review were…♥ **40/16**♥ **alix33 **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **Dipper **♥ **eleen**♥** Embellished**♥ **FemmeDraconis **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Fallkenborg **♥ **give em enough rope**♥** GraceRichie **♥ **honeymufins**♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥ **Kates Master 2**♥** katieweasley **♥ **Klaus's Twin **♥ **Lady Bracknell **♥ **Lerie **♥ **Lizet M **♥ **MagicalMischiefMakersInc **♥ **MamaLisa **♥ **mkgreevey**♥ **MollyCoddles **♥ **NalaravatheRed **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Nessime**♥ **OTHCharmedHPFreak**♥ **RahNee**♥ **rayokoRavenclaw**♥ **rt **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black**♥** and**♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	3. The Rite of Spring

Special Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed **Ode to Mary Sue **this week. I ♥ you for that!

* * *

-

Chapter 3- The Rite of Spring

-

I recognised the discreet background music. Although I wasn't a big classical music fan, Mum cleaned every March to _The Rite of Spring _and the haunting bassoon solo was unmistakeable. It had to be the shock of seeing Evan chatting amicably with Tom, but I found Stravinsky and Italian cuisine an oddly amusing combination. Had someone slipped the management a pile of galleons to arrange it?

With a start, I became aware the restaurant host was waiting for me to announce my presence. The trio hadn't noticed me, so I cleared my throat in the imperious manner I once heard from a Ministry bureaucrat. "_Hem, hem_."

Tom looked up with a frown. I stared at him coolly until he stood and pulled out the chair across from the brunette with brassy blonde highlights. "Hello, CeCe."

_See-see_? The nickname belonged to a bubby blonde: not one that could freeze water with a single glance. The woman on the other side of the table stretched her lips in a smile that seemed practised to avoid wrinkles. I considered giving her a few temporary ones. She had been eyeing my mate as if he was on the menu.

"I'm so pleased you chose to join us, Cecelia," said Evan.

I felt a sudden chill at his smooth tone. Were he and the glacier-woman I was impersonating having an affair? It wouldn't surprise me. Evan did seem to enjoy mixing business with pleasure, and fidelity to him was a relative term.

My lack of response earned a smile. "Are you still miffed by the last-minute invitation? Surely my explanation was sufficient to smooth ruffled feathers."

I let my gaze flicker over Tom and the unknown woman. "For some, perhaps."

A snort from my left brought my head around. Tom said, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, cousin, so cut the act and let's get this meeting over with."

"But I wanted to try the strawberry risotto," said the other witch, looking from one man to the other.

"Here comes our server now, Maris." Evan waited until the white clad server had gone to explain, "Risotto isn't a traditional Tuscan habit, but I find the softened onion and carrot echo the strawberries' sweetness and highlight their acidity."

I nodded, wondering when he'd turned into a foodie. I didn't remember Evan being such a gourmand, but maybe he'd changed since we'd parted. I sure had.

"I came for the _Prosecco_," Tom said sarcastically, lifting his glass before sipping the contents. We all followed suit. I kept my face blank, but I was concerned. My pal gave the impression of bottled up tension, and I hoped he wouldn't try to drink the entire magnum single-handedly.

I'd tasted Prosecco before. On Valentine's Day, Remus took me to a small, family run Trattoria and ordered the chilled sparkling wine to accompany our seafood. It wasn't expensive, but it was excellent- probably why Evan wasn't turning up his nose. The wine was also less fizzy than its French counterpart, which I considered a blessing. The last thing I wanted to do was get the hiccups or burp!

During the perfunctory table conversation, Maris smiled at everything Evan said, but kept her attention fixed on Tom in a way that really cheesed me off. I didn't mind being ignored by a snooty witch, but Tom Fenton was my best mate's boyfriend, and I knew several hexes that would humiliate without causing harm.

I was seconds away from causing one of those bleached blonde streaks to slide off her head and into her wineglass when Tom snapped, "Enough pointless chit chat. Get down to why you called us here, Fenton."

"Thomas, Thomas, you have no appreciation of etiquette."

"Not your kind."

Evan shrugged. "It only matters that you appreciate my goal, since it's one we all share."

"Do we share the same goal?" Tom shot back. "I'm not so sure."

I felt like Alice attending the Mad Hatter's tea party. What in Hades was going on? My 'cousin' looked at me and said, "Should you be seen with us? You have a lot to lose if things go wrong and someone remembers you were here today."

There was nothing I could say without revealing that I was an impostor. I lifted a shoulder and let it fall.

Evan sighed heavily. "Surely you realise her position in the Fenton Corporation gives Cecilia a vested interest in our endeavour." In response to Tom's sceptical look, he said, "What can we do to prove our sincerity?"

"Answer a few questions."

"Do you trust us to be truthful?"

Tom's smile was as ruthless as a Viking raider's. "No. That's why I arrived early and spiked the Prosecco with Veritaserum."

I forced myself not to panic. Veritaserum wasn't foolproof. I had misdirected Aurors during practise interrogations, Tom included. I could do it again. My body disagreed, making the risotto I'd eaten churn in my stomach. I began taking slow, calming breaths.

Maris said, "Ask me anything, Thomas."

"Why did you come to me for advice when you received that first letter?"

She didn't seem to mind risking wrinkles for him, smiling brightly as she said, "My father told me he's working with yours on our betrothal contract. Who better to help me than my future husband?" Maris put her hand on his arm. "I was surprised to find you'd been sent one too, but it made me feel better, knowing we're in this together."

Women like her brought out the Black in me. I wanted to lunge across the table and rip a brassy hank out by the roots. Didn't she know Tom already had a partner? I morphed to conceal a flush of anger, but it wasn't fast enough. Evan noticed and asked, "Is there something you wish to say, Cecilia?"

It physically hurt to swallow my response of 'she's a delusional bitch.' I did it, though, and gritted, "I want to hear what _Thomas_ has to say."

My friend moved his arm out of Maris' reach. "I say it's another example of how pure-blooded families live in the past, blindly following old ways." He looked at each one of us in turn and said, "I won't give one knut to a blackmailer threatening to expose connections to You-Know-Who, even if the Ministry confiscates every asset our family has." Tom asked Evan, "What about you?"

"I'd pay, if I thought our mutual extortionist wouldn't keep making demands until Rosier Industries had no assets worth seizing."

Tom turned to me. "Why did you betray my confidence and go to Rosier? Are you sleeping together?"

My stomach began twisting in knots. To avoid answering directly, I put myself in Cecilia Fenton's square-toed shoes and said, "He was the logical choice to ask for help. Everyone in our circle knows his company privately donates enormous sums to a certain group while maintaining a public image of neutrality. Evan…" I had to break off. Not answering the last part of the question was becoming increasingly painful. Unable to fight the compulsion to tell the truth, I gasped out, "No."

Tom relaxed slightly. Evan didn't lift an eyebrow, so he and _CeCe _weren't having an affair. Relieved not to have my pretence exposed, I gazed at my wine glass longingly, but wasn't about to drink any more Veritaserum. Who knew what someone would ask?

"_Are you in love with Tom?"_

Why had I tempted fate? I glared at Maris. She had some nerve asking that. He was my…Cecelia's…first cousin, for Merlin's sake! I said coldly, "Are you asking me or Evan?"

"Sorry, I prefer a combination of XX chromosomes," drawled the man to my left.

Maris didn't find him amusing anymore. "Why isn't she answering?" she demanded Tom. "Didn't we all drink Veritaserum?"

My mate was eyeing me speculatively. I said, "I don't believe your question deserves an answer, but no, I'm not, although of course I love Tom. He's my…" I tried to say cousin, but I couldn't. Damn. And I'd thought Blacks cousins of every pure-blooded house there was. I hoped my pauses would come across as Slytherin disdain for sentimentality as I said, "my…friend."

"How sweet," murmured Evan.

I ignored him to do a little demanding of my own. "Why do you ask, Maris? Are you jealous of the women Tom cares for?"

"Yes," she spat out.

I sneered. "Better get used to it. You're not even on the list."

"_My dear ladies,"_ Evan cut in, "please remember who you are and where we are. This spat, while entertaining, accomplishes nothing. It is in each of our best interests to work together for our common good." He saw my smirk and arched an eyebrow.

I wasn't compelled to answer, but I couldn't resist saying, "You used the word _common_. Are you breaking out in hives?"

"Not yet, but you may check for them later if you desire," he said silkily before taking a folded sheet of parchment out of his suit jacket and extending it to Tom. "Here's the second letter, demanding payment next Friday."

Tom looked it over and handed it to me. "It looks like the same handwriting as the ones Maris and I received."

Praise the stars he hadn't asked my opinion. I wouldn't know how to answer. Nodding, I returned the parchment to Evan, who said, "My in-house enquiry team is of no use, for obvious reasons, but you're an Auror, don't you have any contacts, any resources you can use to find whoever is behind these letters?"

"I…" Everyone looked at me. I was angry with myself for slipping. Even though the question was for someone else, it was non-specific, and I was an Auror too. I should've bit my tongue!

"What is it, CeCe?" asked Tom.

It was like being back in school and getting tagged to answer the professor's question because I'd raised a hand to push my hair out of my face. I thought fast and said, "The Auror offices shouldn't be involved. You don't want a paper trail or too many questions asked. You need help from another…unofficial…source."

"You mean dodgier," Tom said flatly.

Evan was looking at me with interest. "Do you know of such a _source?"_

I tried to prevaricate, "Perhaps." After all, I couldn't volunteer Mundungus' services without his permission.

"Will you arrange for us to meet with him?"

I had no problem telling Evan, "No. He likes to keep interaction with clients to a minimum."

"So it's harder to testify against him in court," said Tom. "I don't care how crooked your source is. I'm not an Auror right now. I'm a man who needs a job done. Will you arrange a meeting for me?"

This was Tom. The man Julia loved and my friend. I was a soft touch when it came to helping a mate. Remus and I had that in common; we found it hard to say no. I tried though. I really did. I was practically hunching over in pain before I broke and said, "Yes."

Evan signalled for a new bottle of wine. After a sip of untainted Prosecco, I pushed to my feet and told Tom, "I'll owl you with the details and then I'm going to forget this conversation took place. I can't afford to get more involved." That was the truth. Impersonating Cecilia Fenton was a one-time deal. Even if my acting skills were up to the task, I refused to use Memory charms on a regular basis. I didn't want anyone's memory damage on my conscience.

"So much for _love,_" said Maris, curling a thin lip. Suddenly the image of a vulture circling a wounded animal, waiting for it to die, came to mind. If she thought to get what was left of Tom after his relationship with Julia ended, the predatory witch was going to be waiting forever.

I looked down my nose, giving the impression of refusing to dignify that remark while silently chanting a spell. Tersely, I bid the three 'good day' and strode from the table. As I stepped from the veranda into the main dining chamber, a shriek coming from outside startled a server into dropping a bottle of wine. I reached out and caught it, smiling when he thanked me. Part of the smile was for him, but the rest was from imagining the look on Maris' face when she lifted her glass to see a lock of hair floating inside.

-

Before I could return home, I had to stop by Cecilia's flat and fine tune the memory spell. Hestia put aside her floral cross-stitch when I stepped out of the fireplace and said, "She's still sleeping like a baby."

I thanked her for waiting and told her the particular adjustments needed. Hestia nodded and headed into the bedroom to plant false memories. Tom's cousin would vaguely remember attending the meeting and passing on the information about an individual described as a dodgy-yet-useful before determining to keep her distance from now on.

"Professor Flitwick always said I had the potential to be a brilliant Obliviator," remarked Hestia upon her return.

That was why I made sure to engage protection charms before being alone with her. I still didn't trust her not to try and fiddle with my memories about Remus. She might have a partner now, but that didn't reassure me Hestia wasn't biding her time like Maris. Trying to sound interested, I said, "Why didn't you go into that field?"

"Oh, it was all men in those days, and I didn't want to be seen as unfeminine."

I blinked. "Is that a mickey take? You're one of the most girly-girls I know."

Hestia looked pleased, although my remark hadn't exactly been a compliment. "Thank you. I'm happier in my position at the Magical Beings office, where I can help the unfortunate."

I hoped she didn't use that Lady Bountiful tone on the 'unfortunate'. They might not appreciate it. Shrugging, I said, "I'm the one who needs to thank you, for all your help." I used a charm to confound any magical detection spells Cecilia might employ in the near future and walked toward the fireplace, asking, "What time Friday night?"

"Eight o'clock sharp." Hestia beamed. "Don't bother to bring anything. I know cookery is not your forte, so I talked to Remus and he will pick up a few bottles of wine."

My smile turned sour. I waved her ahead of me. "I look forward to it. Thanks again."

-

Remus wasn't there when I returned to the flat. I immediately headed back into the fireplace after a hasty grab of Floo Powder. Inwardly cursing my tardiness, I called the name of the restaurant. It was over two hours since I'd left. I should've known Remus wasn't kidding about tracking me down!

The host lifted her eyebrows to see me, but didn't say a word when I headed straight toward the veranda. No one I recognised was dining out there. Unsure what to do, I walked back through the dining area and Flooed home. When I entered the lounge this time, Remus was sitting on the sofa. He wasn't alone.

Tom was with him.

I almost fainted, swaying on my feet as I said, "What's going on?"

My friend smiled thinly. "Why don't you tell me?"

I wasn't ready for that. Instead, I turned to Remus. "I went back to the restaurant looking for you. Where were you?"

He raised a bottle. "We walked down to the off-licence."

A burst of hysteric laughter escaped my throat. "Well, _a very merry un-birthday to me!_" I cried, rushing to the bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

I'd returned my features to normal, washed the cosmetics off my face in the lav, and changed into denims when a knock sounded. I went to the door but didn't open it. "Yeah?"

"Come out and talk, Nymphadora."

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it. "Why? You and the White Rabbit seem to be having such a nice chat, I'd hate to interrupt, Mr. Cheshire Cat!"

After a pause, Remus said, "The rhyming…is that an after-effect of recent poetic endeavour?"

I tried to keep the smile out of my voice. "Maybe, baby." He chuckled. I asked in frustration, "How did Tom _know? _My performance was flawless, he shouldn't have…"

"I call my cousin CeCe to annoy her. She corrects me every time. You didn't."

Now Tom was talking to me through the door. I felt silly for hiding in my room and turned the handle, leaning against the open doorframe to say, "That's it? A nickname?"

A look of discomfort crossed his face. "The ability to hold out against Veritaserum was suspicious too, but when you said you loved me…" Tom glanced at Remus and stressed, "…_as a friend, _I knew Julia had put you up to taking Cecilia's place." With a half-smile at the older man, he continued, "After the meeting, I Apparated here and burst in demanding you come out and explain yourself. Remus calmed me down offered to buy me a beer."

"We'd barely returned from the off-licence when you burst in," Remus added with a smile.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Merlin, what a farce my life is."

Remus' arms slid around me, warm and comforting. "Think of it like a circus. You're a very talented high-wire artist."

Tom said, "You fooled the other two completely, so I guess that makes them clowns."

I opened an eye. "Who are you, the lion tamer?"

His laugh was without humour. "I've been waiting for Julia to maul me for months. I haven't been able to share any of my family's problems, so I don't blame her for suspecting the worst."

I turned my head to look him straight on. "Will it really surprise her that your family is backing You-Know-Who any way they can? Jul can handle it. What she can't handle is the fear that you're cheating on her." I left Remus' embrace to poke Tom in the chest with finger. "We ran into Evan at Christmas and he told us about you considering a 'proper' betrothal. I told Julia he was lying, but he wasn't, and I bet she's been worrying over it ever since!"

Tom looked gutted. I pushed past him and headed for the kitchen. To reach the tallest shelf in my cabinet, I used a chair from my bistro set as a stepping stool. In my current frame of mind, if I tried a levitation spell I would end up flinging plates against the wall.

Carefully, I brought down a small caramel-coloured leather box that looked like something my Gran would use to store her jewellery. Inside, there was something better than diamonds.

_La Maison du Chocolat_…kept for emergency purposes only.

The little gift box of chocolate was wickedly expensive and worth every galleon Jan charged. I took a bite and felt better immediately. Grudgingly, I offered the box to the men who had followed me into the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Tom, before taking a bite and exclaiming, "Damn, that's good!"

I watched Remus take a bite and said, "I know something better." Quickly, I climbed back up to replace the box and then turned to hop down from the chair and into waiting arms. Remus' kiss tasted dark and delicious.

"Should I go wait in the lounge?" Tom asked dryly.

Smiling against Remus' lips was almost as good as kissing them. I sighed and pulled away. "No, I want to know why you haven't told Julia everything you've been dealing with."

Tom said bluntly, "Because they threatened to kill her."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Eclectic things inspire! Outrageously expensive chocolates, _Alice in Wonderland _and the Disney film _Fantasia. _(Stravinsky said _The Rite of Spring _performance was 'execrable', but he took the money, lol) as well as Alexander Pope's _The Rape of the Lock. _Writing the restaurant scene, I suddenly got the urge to make Maris Belinda-like. I didn't show Evan suggesting the lock would be taken into the heavens and immortalised as a constellation, but I thought of it and smirked. The wonderful people whose reviews made me feel like the Cheshire Cat, all smiles, were….…♥ **40/16**♥** aamattsonperdue**♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33 **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **eleen **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia**♥** FemmeDraconis **♥ **FNP **♥ **give em enough rope **♥** GraceRichie**♥** Hurley's Belial**♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** katieweasley **♥ **Lady Bracknell **♥ **Lerie **♥ **Lizet M**♥** LupinLover99**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc** ♥**MamaLisa**♥ **MollyCoddles**♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Nessime**♥** Paloma Patil**♥** petiteloupegarou**♥** Polaris101 **♥ **ronandhermy **♥ **RahNee **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **sunny9847**♥**and**♥** Verity Weasley**♥


	4. The Torrents of Spring

A/N: I have fun with chapter titles, and this one was no different. It came down to choosing one of two similar titles. 'The Torrents of Spring' or 'Spring Torrents', between Hemingway's parody of a writing style or Turgenev's bleak story of an Emo Russian torn between 'good' and 'bad' women. Not much competition, really. :D

* * *

-

Chapter 4- The Torrents of Spring

-

"Who threatened to kill Julia? The blackmailers?" I grabbed Tom's shirt, ready to shake the answer out of him.

"No, the blackmail is recent. The threats happened months ago."

"Why didn't you report them?" Remus asked, gently prying my fingers from their clench on fabric.

"I couldn't…they weren't…Merlin, I need that beer," said Tom, returning to the lounge and the beer he drained in short order. He sat on a chair and waited for us to take a seat on the sofa, exhaling sharply. "It's…"

"Your family?" said Remus, when Tom's voice trailed away, as if he couldn't force the words out.

The calm, understanding tone worked on my friend like Veritaserum. "My father and grandfather announced before Christmas that my career was a blot upon the family escutcheon and they were taking steps to mitigate the damage."

"That's gobshite," I said. "Your mother loves Julia and you've been with the Auror Office for years. They've always looked the other way before. Why is it a big deal now?"

"My mother's opinion no longer matters. Death Eaters are making the rounds, gathering funds and warning that You-Know-Who will soon return and demand an account of his supporters' actions while he was away. They fear punishment for allowing me to choose my own path."

Remus said, "How did they threaten Julia?"

Tom raked a hand through his hair, making white-blond strands stand on end. "It was _implied. _Believe me, Slytherin are ace when it comes to intimidation. I can't just quit. The fact remains that I worked against the cause. My father and grandfather stand accused of losing control of the family and feel required to prove they regained it." He looked away and swallowed hard. "I was told that if I resist their plans they would eradicate every reason for opposition."

I picked up Remus' beer. He nodded his permission, smiling faintly when I took a long swallow before pointing the bottle at Tom. "So you get betrothed to Maris and all is forgiven?"

"Not quite. I'm expected to give up my position too."

I drank the rest of the beer before throwing the bottle against the fireplace. It made a satisfying crash. I stood and yelled, "Tell them to disown you, blast you from the family tapestry for all you care! My mother and cousin did and never regretted it. They're happy and you deserve to be happy too!"

Tom surged to his feet and chucked his bottle into the fireplace. "It's not that simple!"

Remus rose to stand between us. "Shall I go get plates to smash or would bottles of butterbeer be preferable?" He smiled faintly. "You'd have to drink the butterbeer first, but cooling down is exactly what you two need."

I felt my lips twitch at his professor tone, but refused to be distracted, asking, "Why isn't it that simple?"

Tom said gruffly, "Julia wasn't the only one they threatened."

My jaw dropped. Stars and stones…his _mother_? No.

"Yes," my friend said bitterly, reading my expression. "My parents have never been like yours. They're the typical arranged marriage, tolerating each other for appearances' sake. My father would have my mother committed to a private sanatorium without a qualm." He shook his head. "She'd die- Mother lives for society. I can't let that happen."

_Shite! _I looked at Remus. A corner of his mouth turned up in a reassuring gesture. I sighed in relief while he put a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder and said, "You don't have to handle this alone. We'll do everything we can to help."

Tom's face scrunched up, and I felt mine do the same. I was glad he didn't get teary eyed, because I would've embarrassed him by crying in sympathy. He nodded. "Thanks."

I asked, "How have you been putting off the betrothal?"

Tom smiled a little. "I've unravelled every contract they've woven."

I looked at Remus. "Is that like the Greek story you told me, with the wife who holds off suitors until her cheating husband gets his sorry arse home from the war?"

His eyes gleamed with humour. "Yes, Penelope, wife of Odysseus, told her suitors she had to weave a shroud for her father-in-law, but every night she unravelled what she'd woven during the day."

I gazed steadily at Tom. "You haven't been spending the night with Julia…more of that unravelling?"

"Yes.The more I stay home, the less my family views her as an obstacle in need of eradication."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Protecting her from the truth by breaking her heart…"

"Nymphadora."

I held up a finger to Remus, keeping my eyes on Tom. "No, he needs to hear it." I kept my tone level. "Do you remember the way I looked last November when I did to Remus what you're doing now, lying and trying solve problems on my own? You'll look and feel twice as bad if you don't go straight to Julia and confess everything that's been going on. Trust her to understand…and be your secret keeper if that's what it takes to keep everyone safe."

"I've kept this from her for so long…"

I understood Tom's reluctance. I had been there, felt that, but I'd walked in Julia's shoes, too, and said firmly, "She'd rather be mad at you for being protective and stupid than feel her stomach knot up every time you leave, wondering if you're going to someone else, scared to death you won't come back."

"Merlin, I've been blind." Tom rubbed a hand across his face. "How will she ever forgive me?"

I looked at Remus and smiled. "Love keeps no record of wrongs."

"Gods, I hope not," said Tom. He hugged me and shook Remus' hand before taking a step toward the fireplace, stopping at the sight of broken glass.

I waved my wand to _Evanesco_ the mess and said, "We'll go see my source today, and tomorrow we'll decide what to do next."

"Who's the source?" asked Tom.

"Mundungus Fletcher, but don't tell Evan. I don't trust him not to…"

"Evan?" Remus interjected.

Tom picked up a handful of Floo powder. "Thanks for everything, you two. Jul and I will bring over breakfast in the morning if she lets me live."

I smirked. "If she kills you, it's only so she can do mouth-to-mouth to bring you back."

Tom grinned and tossed the powder. When he'd gone, Remus repeated, "Evan?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Tom didn't tell you Cecilia went to Evan for help and discovered he's being blackmailed about his connections to You-Know-Who as well?"

"No."

I made a face. "Well, he is, and so is Maris, the witch the Fentons are trying to push on Tom. That's what the meeting was for, to discuss solutions to their mutual problem."

"You aren't working with Rosier."

Remus had made a statement, but I treated it like a question. "No, of course I'm not. He thinks Cecilia was at the meeting. My name never came up. I'm working with Tom, who will share findings as he sees fit." I watched the tightness in his jaw relax and said, "I don't care about Tom's mum losing her place in society or those companies losing their assets, I only care about Tom losing Julia. I can't stand by and let that happen!"

He brushed the back of his fingers down the side of my face. "I'm not asking you to."

I moved close and laid my head on his shoulder, not wanting to meet his gaze as I admitted, "I would have suggested Tom use the blackmail to coerce his father into backing off, if Mrs. Fenton's health wasn't so fragile." When Remus didn't comment, I whispered, "Was that bad of me?"

"Are you worried that it was?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Dad called it a 'Black streak'. He said when it came to protecting the ones we loved; Mum and I could be as cunning and ruthless as our ancestors."

Remus' fingers stroked my hair and slid down to rub circles on my back. "Would you behead a house elf?"

My eyes popped open. "No."

"Use an Unforgivable Curse?"

I looked up. "Of course not!"

He smiled slightly. "Enjoy causing pain?"

I answered honestly, "Not _enjoy_, but if someone hurt you, I'd pay them back with a great deal of satisfaction."

Remus pressed a soft kiss to my brow. "Then you might possibly match up on cunning, but you'd be disowned for your lack of ruthlessness."

His droll tone made me smile. "I can't be disowned. I was never officially a Black."

He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, I won't tell Sirius and Andromeda you envy their scorch marks on the Family Tapestry."

I gave a snort of laughter. Remus chuckled. I said, "Thank you," and reached up to kiss his lips. I meant the words for more than his support and cheering me up. It was for understanding me and loving me the way I loved him, the dark with the light. He had dark places in his soul too, emotions and impulses he kept strict control over, because a werewolf couldn't afford to freely express anger…or desire.

My heart slammed hard in my chest as the kiss deepened. Most of the time, my dreams of Remus were achingly sweet and pure, but some only started that way. Thoughts of dreams where all-consuming hunger took over body and mind caused me to press closer, my hands clutching his shoulders.

"_Nymphadora."_

Remus growled my name, warning that I was pushing his restraint. My lips stilled. He kissed me softly once more before pulling back. I said, "Sorry, I, erm, got carried away."

The corners of his mouth lifted. "I have no complaints, but we need to focus on the matter at hand." My gaze dropped to the fingers that felt so good on my skin. His voice became low and amused, "I'm referring to Mundungus Fletcher. Do you have a plan?"

Assuming a professional demeanour, I said briskly, "Tell him as little as possible, give him only the tasks we can't handle and go from there."

"So there is no plan?"

His slow grin brought a smile to my face as I answered, "We'll make it up as we go along. It's worked for us so far."

Remus opened the door for me, murmuring, "Indeed it has."

-

We Apparated to a side street off Knockturn Alley, where the buildings appeared in imminent danger of collapse. Contrary to appearances, spells kept the structures up to Wizarding building code standards. So although Mundungus' front door looked about to fall off its hinges, it made solid thuds when pounded.

"Open up!"

Remus' eyebrows rose to hear the sound of numerous locks being released before the wards were lifted and the door creaked open. "Magic isn't enough safeguard?" he asked, when Mundungus' mumbled a bleary greeting and motioned for us to enter the abode that smelled like a brewery.

"The locks are b'spelled too," said our host. He pushed a stack of papers off a chair and sat down heavily. "Kettle's on. Make yer Uncle Dungie a cuppa, Tonksie."

"Don't call me _Tonksie_ again and I will." On a side table pushed against the back wall of the pack rat hole Dung called home, a teakettle whistled. I used a cleaning spell on a chipped mug and made the tea, adding a generous splash of whatever was kept in the flask next to the sugar tin.

Grubby hands cradled the mug. "Yer an angel o' mercy."

"You're filthy. What have you been up to, robbing graves?"

Baggy eyes gave me a mournful look. "D'you really think I would stoop so low?"

I glanced at Remus. He had a 'yes, I do' expression on his face. Mundungus shrugged. "A bloke had a map he was sure would lead to treasure. It was in a graveyard, but we didn't disturb the dead." He took a drink and muttered bitterly, "They was disturbin' _us_, sayin' there weren't any treasure, and tellin' us how to dig proper, as if I haven't dug enough holes to reach China by now."

"Was there any treasure?" Remus asked.

Straggly ginger-coloured hair shook. "Nothin'…bloody know-all ghosts." Mundungus turned his doleful gaze on me. "I s'ppose yer here to make a poor man work for free."

"No, I'm here on behalf of a client who will pay."

Dung shot to his feet, draining his mug and setting it aside to rub his hands together. "Why didn't yeh say so, then? Time is money, so give me the particulars and I'll be on m'way!"

I picked a dried leaf out of his hair and shook it. "Don't you think you should clean up first?"

He scowled. "My deodorant spell lasts a week between showers!"

I shuddered and said, "Fine, be a troll for all I care."

Remus stepped between us. "Mr. Fletcher, we need you to gather information, find out if there are any rumours of blackmail schemes."

"Some'n bein' blackmailed?" Mundungus drew himself up and said, "If it's m'client, they better pay me first. I don't work for free, exceptin' when I'm forced…er…payin' back a debt."

I handed over a small sack of galleons. "Here, _Uncle Dungie, _for your time and expenses in the pubs. I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Yer a good girl, Tonksie…what's the wand for…_No!_" cried Mundungus, hit with an extra strength _Scourgify._

I patted his clean, but sopping wet shoulder and said, "That's for calling me 'Tonksie'. If I don't get an owl by midnight, I'm going to come back and do some spring cleaning."

A soap bubble formed and popped as Dung opened his mouth to say, "You'll have it."

-

Outside, Remus asked, "Would you really come back and clean?"

"I'd come back and make a mess with water, but I doubt much cleaning would take place. I've never been good with householdy spells." Laughingly, I confessed, "I was surprised at how well the _Scourgify _went. I only expected a soapy mouth."

His grin made the narrow, bleak street seem the perfect place to stroll. Hand-in-hand, we walked toward Diagon Alley, our wands deterring any would-be robbers from plying their trade. When the Owl Post Office came into sight, I halted.

"Do you want to send a owl?" asked Remus.

"How fast could a message be delivered?"

He said, "Scops owls are small but fast, if you want to make a local delivery within a half hour. Why?"

That wasn't fast enough. I shook my head. "I think we should go see Emmeline. All that talk of You-Know-Who's imminent return is something she should know about and her contacts might've heard blackmail rumours too."

"Comparing the information from _Underground_ sources to Mundungus' is a good idea," said Remus.

I said, "Mum would frown at my rudeness if I just showed up on Mrs. Vance's doorstep, but I'm not in the mood for shopping and I don't want to Apparate and then have to wait in the bushes until the owl delivers our note, either."

"We could find a way to pass the time."

Put that way… I tugged Remus' hand, hurrying to reach the owl office.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting behind a tall bush and trying not to pout. Remus had acquired a quill and piece of parchment while I'd sent off the message and now, instead of letting me pin him to the ground for a snog, he was composing a list, saying as he wrote, "Questions that remain to be answered: who is blackmailing Tom and the others, why have they targeted these people, is it part of a larger scheme and how can they be stopped without endangering the innocent?"

"Add Tom's family to the list. How do we stop them?"

He scratched the words onto the parchment and then circled the question. "Could they be related in any way?"

I knew he meant the blackmail and the betrothal, but I was feeling snarky. "To Tom? Gee, I hope so."

Remus looked up and then carefully folded the parchment and placed it into a pocket along with the quill. I tried not to fidget. His steady gaze made me feel like a naughty schoolgirl giving her professor a hard time. I was trying to decide whether to smile apologetically or stare defiantly when he said, "You are a strong-willed woman."

I preferred the term _decisive _myself.

"You're used to having your way."

Well, maybe, a _little_…

He moved toward me. "I find that a very attractive quality."

I could feel my eyes widening hopefully. "You do?"

Remus pounced. One moment I had leaned forward expecting a kiss and the next I was flat on my back, pinned to the ground. He wasn't putting his full weight on me. I could've escaped his light hold, but I didn't want to. I was mesmerised by the intensity of his expression. Strands of Remus' hair brushed my face as he said huskily, "I do, but you can't always have what you want, exactly when you want it, Nymphadora."

His mouth grazed my left cheek. I said dazedly, "I can't?"

Remus' lips transferred to my right cheekbone. "No, sometimes you have to wait." His mouth brushed my ear. "And sometimes, _I_ want to have _my_ way."

The sexy growl in his voice made it hard to concentrate. The sensation of his lips tracing my ear further impaired cognitive skills. I whispered, "You want to have your way with me?"

His body tensed before shaking with silent laughter. Remus levered himself off me and said, "I intended to make a point about patience, and our present location not being the appropriate venue for a snog." His smile was rueful. "Somehow, that conversational goal became lost."

"_Tonks and Remus, please stop skulking in my shrubbery and come inside at once!"_

The owl had found its way to Mrs. Vance's window. Remus stood and pulled me to my feet, brushing grass out of my hair and calling, "We'll be right there, Emmeline."

I flicked a leaf off his shirt and made to walk toward the house, eyes averted. Remus caught my arm. "What's wrong? Are you embarrassed…?"

"No, and I don't think there's an _inappropriate venue_ for a snog, either," I said challengingly.

He smiled. "I know. That's another one of your attractive qualities."

Mollified, I took his hand and pulled him into motion. "You have loads of attractive qualities too, but since it isn't _appropriate _to list them all right now, you'll just have to wait."

Remus chuckled. "You said that with such relish, I may have to reconsider my opinion of your ruthless streak."

-

Emmeline was waiting for us on the front step. I grinned at her and received an affectionate smile in return. Hugging the stately woman who had become a friend, I said, "I apologise for the short notice."

"Nonsense, I enjoy having company for lunch."

My eyes went to Remus. He said, "We only came to talk…"

"You can talk over lunch, unless you've eaten?"

My stomach rumbled audibly. I said, "A tiny dish of risotto."

"That's not enough to keep a bird alive," Emmeline said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She entered the house and plainly expected us to follow, so we did, passing through the elegant, comfortable rooms to reach a table on the back terrace.

I stared at the vast plate of antipasti displayed with ham and what smelled like bread straight from a brick oven. "How…?"

"Not everyone disregards the power of Divination, my dear."

"Our visit was in the cards, or something?" I asked. I smiled my thanks as Remus pulled out my chair after seating Emmeline.

The older woman winked. "No, my horoscope in the Quibbler…I never pay heed to them, usually, but today, 'your hospitality will delight unexpected guests' struck a chord and I decided to prepare lunch, just in case."

I firmly believed I controlled my fate, not the stars, but I kept that opinion to myself, since it got me a lunch that no doubt tasted as good as it looked. I picked up my serviette and tucked right in. After we'd satisfied hunger, and Remus had given Emmeline a general summary of our enquiry without revealing particulars, she looked at me with a hint of a smile and said, "This _was _in the cards, I'm afraid."

"Which card?" asked Remus.

Emmeline said, "Before I say, I would first like to remind you that while the unethical or incompetent use the images on Tarot cards as literal representations, they were only intended to act as allegories."

"_Which card?_" I demanded.

"The Death Card."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Next chap, just to shock, no cliffie, LOL. The people whose reviews would have been shockingly missed if they had not been so kind as to give them last week were...**40/16**♥** aamattsonperdue**♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33 **♥ **anon (ladyofthebookworms?)**♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **eleen **♥** Elspeth Bates**♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia**♥ **FNP**♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie**♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master2**♥** katieweasley **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc** ♥**Master Keto **♥ **MollyCoddles **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Nessime **♥** NalaravatheRed**♥** Polaris101**♥ **RahNee**♥** Russet022 **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black**♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥ **sunny9847 **♥**and**♥** Verity Weasley**♥


	5. Spring Showers

Chapter 5- Spring Showers

-

The picture depicted a skeleton in black armour, riding a pale horse. At his feet lay the body of a fallen king. I looked from the card on the table to the woman who had placed it there. "This doesn't mean literal death, right?"

Emmeline's smile was warmly approving. In Divination, Trelawney's had always seemed to say I'd just proved there _was _such a thing as a stupid question. My friend touched the banner held in the skeleton's hand with a fingertip. "The rose symbolises life, and in the background, the sun is rising on a new day."

"The unending cycle of life," said Remus.

Emmeline beamed. "Exactly. Death, birth, renewal, this card foretells that you will be blessed with the ability to make changes, to transform old attitudes and situations into better, stronger ones."

"Transitions are never easy," Remus said wryly.

Emmeline's smile was bittersweet. "No, and I have endured many of them." She contemplated the card and said, "While living without my husband caused the most sorrow, I believe the _Underground's_ disbanding will be my biggest regret."

My gaze flew to Remus. He didn't look surprised. I wasn't either, and yet I was. It was a strange feeling, almost identical to what my Muggle-born roommate had described back in seventh year. Before her parents divorced, my friend had ignored the signs because she didn't want to see them. In the same way, I'd pretended the infrequent meetings, declining attendance, and 'missions' reduced to a few eavesdropping jaunts were just a phase.

I now admitted to myself that I'd seen this coming, but I had to ask, "If you'll regret disbanding, why do it?"

Emmeline patted my hand. The gesture was something Gran would do. It reminded me that although we got along famously, I was much younger and far less wise.

She said briskly, "It is the right thing to do. I gathered this group to continue the work others had begun. We have done our best, but the price paid for what little information we gather has become far too dear."

Kingsley's voice saying, 'People die,' echoed in my mind. I said, "Still, can't you find out whoever is leaking information and…"

"We've tried for the last six months. Between Kingsley's arsenal of Wizarding gadgets and my divining, we have scrutinised every remaining member…" She shook her head slowly. "Even if we had discovered those responsible, the _Underground _has been compromised on too many levels," she said, voice tired yet filled with resolve.

My partner had a similar expression of resigned acceptance on his face. I said wildly, "So the fate of the Wizarding world is in the hands of the Ministry? Oh, that's comforting!"

"Don't forget Harry Potter," said Remus.

Hysterical laughter burst from my throat. "The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-We-Don't-Know-Why…_Right_… In his spare time between classes and the Triwizard Tournament, he can take on You-Know-Who!"

"I pray it does not come to that."

The gravity of Emmeline's tone caused tears to spring to my eyes. "So do I. Sirius really loves that kid. If Harry di…"

"Don't say it." Remus placed his hand over mine and pressed softly. "Have faith."

I tried to smile. "Gran says she walks by faith, not by sight. Not a bad idea, I guess, when the way looks dark."

"Not bad at all," said Emmeline. She stood and smiled determinedly. "I have Torta Barozzi in the kitchen. Come, have dessert with a cup of _caffè marocchino_." She led us through the house, explaining, "The Italians may only drink espresso morning and night, but I am not Italian, and caffeine keeps me up if I drink it too late in the day."

The espresso with a dash of hot milk and chocolate powder was fab with the moist, fudgy cake. Chocolate lifted my spirits, helping me say with only a trace of sarcasm, "So, this group whose work you carried on…any chance of them rising from the ashes again?"

Remus drank his _caffè _the wrong way and began to cough. I pounded him on the back until he said with a small smile, "Thank you. I'm fine."

Emmeline was smiling too. "I have a feeling it will, my dear, when the time is right."

I heeded the unspoken 'subject is closed' tone and accepted another thin wedge of chocolate cake. I said sincerely, "This is amazing. My mum would love the recipe."

"Thank you, but I was sworn to secrecy when I learnt the recipe in Italy almost twenty years ago." Emmeline watched me take another bite, lips curving as she said, "We had finished touring a medieval castle and decided to venture into the small town nearby, stopping at _La Pasticceria, _the pastry shop, for a sweet. Winston had gelato, and I chose a slice of _Torta Brazzio." _

"What flavour of gelato?" I asked, curious about the wizard she'd loved so much.

"Lemon."

The mental picture of a reserved, but loving, English couple seated in a tiny shop off a cobbled Italian street made me smile. Slowly, the vision shifted and became one that made my breath catch: another couple, dressed casually and acting openly affectionate. They sat close together, talking softly. It was a satisfying image, but something was off. I realised the man held an empty dish. I asked Remus, "What's your favourite kind of gelato?"

He said, "_Stracciatella_."

In my imagination, the man dipped a spoon into his vanilla and chocolate gelato and fed it to his wife. I sighed and returned my attention to the present conversation. Emmeline said, "I prefer _Bracio_, chocolate and hazelnut." She asked Remus, "Do we even need to enquire the flavour Tonks prefers?"

His eyes crinkled in a smile. "She might surprise us."

I used my fork to cut another bite of cake. "No I won't. It's chocolate."

-

Despite Emmeline's protests, Remus and I helped clear away the dishes. I tried my best to be careful with the crockery and only dropped one platter. Emmeline repaired it with a chuckle. "I would toss it out, but the Great Aunt who gave it to me for a wedding gift expects to see it used on her visits."

"Wow, she must be really old," I said unthinkingly. I immediately tried to remove my foot from my mouth. "I mean..."

"She's a right hag, but Eudora's family," Emmeline said with a small laugh, "She's old, too, but that doesn't stop Auntie from pestering me to invite Albus over for a drink when she's here."

"Albus _Dumbledore?" _I said incredulously.

She winked. "Barmy, isn't she? I only invite him to have drinks with me."

Remus coughed behind his hand again. I patted him on the back and tried to get my head around the idea of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts- sex symbol to seniors.

It was inconceivable.

I was still fighting shudders over the thought of Emmeline and Albus in a clinch when we Flooed back to my place. The moment Remus stepped out of my fireplace, I said, "You don't think she…and _Dumbledore…_"

He shook his head. "No, I believe they're just friends." He added musingly, "I always thought he and Minerva were partners." I must have made a horrible face, because Remus started laughing. It was a nice laugh, rich like chocolate, but I didn't appreciate it half as much as the hug he gave me. He said humourously, "Think of it like this…one day we too will be, in the words of Mr. Santini, _active seniors_."

"He said _what? _That…elderly Casanova…better not get _active _with my Gran!" I sputtered.

"I believe the modern term is 'get busy'," Remus said smilingly.

I groaned and scrunched my eyes closed. "I don't like to imagine anybody besides us as intimate, much less getting _busy_." I lifted my head and asked worriedly, "Does that make me a prude?"

"Not as long as you like the thought of us being intimate." He paused and asked huskily, "Do you?"

My face felt hot. I melted against him, whispering, "So much I wish…"

He kissed me, allowing me to say without words that I wanted to be with him, although something held me back from giving myself fully. I couldn't speak the words, because they'd sound mental. I needed more than 'I love you', but I didn't know what that was.

Right now, I needed only to explore the warmth of his skin with my hands and the heat of his mouth with my tongue. Remus wanted the same, tugging at the hem of my tee while I unbuttoned his shirt. My fingers followed the silky arrow of hair down his abdomen and then caressed back up while his touch created sensations I never wanted to end.

That was the tricky part.

Over the months, kissing had become the kind of snogging that strained the limits of what my pal Jan called _amitié amoureuse_, a passionate friendship. I still loved kisses and intimate conversations, but the desire for more kept me in Remus' arms until exhilaration became frustration.

Remus pulled away, looking as tense as I felt. He raked a hand through his hair and said, "Do you want to go for a run?"

I had to laugh. "Sure. I'm all warmed up." He smiled wolfishly, watchingme pull on my tee. I backed toward the bedroom. "I'll get my stuff and change in the lav." Remus kept gear in my wardrobe; we went running frequently these days. I turned to open the door.

"Nymphadora."

I looked back and caught the lacy item he threw me, saying, "Thanks. I got it half-off at a Siren's Secret sale. You like?"

"Yes. Did you buy the matching panties?"

I blew him a kiss."That's for me to know and you to find out."

Remus' huff of amusement kept me grinning while I picked out a running bra and shorts. In the lavatory, I splashed my face with cold water and ran my wrists under the tap for good measure. All effort to regain my cool was lost the moment I saw my guy sitting on the bed tying his trainers. He looked too scrummy in shorts, but I could hardly demand he wear a tracksuit in warm weather.

"Ready?"

My gaze flickered past him to the pillows lying side by side. "Almost."

-

The next morning, I had barely stumbled out of the shower before the front door wards chimed. I draggedon a robe and hurried to open the door. "Why didn't you Floo, ba…by…"

Instead of Remus, Tom and Julia were waiting in the hallway. They didn't look lovey-dovey like I'd expected. They weren't even smiling. Not sure what to make of their closed expressions, I glanced from the cups Tom carried to the bag in my best friend's hands and said, "Anything from _Chocolat _makes my day brighter. Come on in!"

My visitors were conspicuously silent as they entered. I gestured toward the kitchen, but before I could say 'make yourselves at home', Remus stepped out of the fireplace. He looked at me with a slight frown. "Don't you have work today?"

I glanced down. I really should have used a drying spell. I nodded. "Yeah, I just thought it was you at the door so I…" I trailed off, thinking, _I jumped out of the shower, soaking wet, and ran to meet you… _I clutched the front of my robe and said, "I'll go get dressed now."

After pulling on trousers and a pink embroidered tunic to match my hair, I left the bedroom and found the others talking quietly in the lounge. To be precise, Remus was explaining that Mundungus had owled shortly after midnight, informing that his trawl through usual haunts had unearthed no rumours of blackmail. He asked Tom to consider paying and using spells on the money to trace it to the blackmailer.

Tom exhaled heavily. "I'll have to talk it over with Evan and Maris. I'll let you know."

I'd been sitting on the rug, listening and eating a chocolate almond croissant. I took another bite and took a sip of café au lait, more concerned about the couple's personal problems. Julia was eating a plain croissant, and I'd bet her coffee was black.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" demanded Jul.

I shrugged awkwardly. "I thought you'd be eating an éclair or at least a truffle. Aren't you happy?"

"She acted _thrilled _last night," said Tom.

In her chair, Julia leaned forward, snapping, "That was before reality hit."

I put down my croissant. "Wait a minute. Did you two kiss and make up or not?"

"We did," said Tom.

"_Not!" _declared Julia.

"I didn't sleep on the sofa, darling."

"You weren't awakened with a kiss, though!"

I looked from one set face to another. "Hold on. Tom, didn't you explain and beg forgiveness?"

"Yes, practically on my _knees_."

"Jul, didn't you forgive him?"

"Yes, but..."

"What?" I asked, when she trailed off, shaking her head. "He said he was sorry, you forgave him, what's the problem now?"

"You don't understand," Julia said, rising. Her gaze went to Remus. "What if she'd lied to you for _months _instead of days? After she explained everything, once the relief wore off, would an apology _really_ have made up for the pain she put you through?"

"No."

My stomach twisted. Remus reached out and took my hand. I whispered, "You wouldn't forgive me?"

He said, "I think I could forgive you anything, but it would take longer than a single evening to forget."

Julia nodded before turning on her heel and heading to the fireplace. "I can't talk about this now."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" said Tom, once his partner had gone.

"Give her time," Remus counselled. "When Julia sees that you're including her in every part of your life, she'll be reassured that you won't hurt her like that again."

"I wanted to say I was sorry and leave it at that," Tom said, his tone filled with self-deprecation. "I so worried about what might happen if I broke my silence, I never thought about the consequences of _not _telling Julia."

A heavy silence fell. I said, "At least your hair won't turn the colour of crap."

Tom laughed shortly. "That's the last thing I need, Harriet the Spy thinking I'm sucking up to Gulch by toning down _excessive attractiveness unbecoming to an Auror."_

"I never got that memo," I said, a bit miffed.

"Perhaps you should be relieved," murmured Remus.

Tom snorted. "If Gulch calls me into her office and makes an indecent proposal, I won't need threats to make me quit."

Silence fell once again. It was time to do something to lighten the mood, or break into my stash of anti-depressant chocolate. I concentrated and morphed my features to resemble those of our wicked-witch supervisor. I raised my hands and wiggled my fingers. "I'll get you, my pretty!"

My wicked cackling made Tom smile. While I morphed my face back to normal, he said, "Want to switch partners for the day?"

"No, I want you to go hug Julia and tell her you understand how she feels, even if you don't like it, and then treat her like she deserves."

Tom nodded and left. Remus said, "That was good advice."

I said wryly, "Given from personal experience." He walked over and kissed my cheek. I sighed. "Why do I have to learn things the hard way? Because I have a hard head?"

Remus chuckled and sifted his fingers through my hair. "Hmmm…yes, I'm afraid so."

I stuck the tip of my tongue out at him and slid my hands into his hair. "Your head is hard too, baby."

"That's a relief."

"Why?"

With a smile in his eyes and voice, Remus said with a straight face, "Butting heads with you won't cause lasting damage."

-

I was still smiling foolishly over the thought of literally butting heads with Remus and then snogging him, when I passed through the double doors of the Auror Offices. A co-worker looked at me speculatively, so I hastily assumed a professional demeanour and walked faster. I didn't want end up the subject of another one of Marsden's office cartoons!

Tom and Julia were quietly discussing a case in his cubicle, so I waved and headed for my own. Inside, Jerry was tossing a dart at the miniature board on the wall. It landed well wide of the centre.

"Connelly, are you sure you're part Irish? You can't throw straight to save your life."

He hefted a dart and said, "At least I'm on the board."

I clapped his shoulder when his next throw barely made it onto the dartboard. "Cock-eyed optimism…I'll never doubt again."

Jerry's grin made him look like a Wizard Scout leader, with a freckle-faced, outdoorsy appeal. I was glad his on-again, off-again relationship seemed to be going well at the moment. He said, "I know I've got the Irish luck. Mum finally invited Anne to dinner."

Oh crap. Why was he smiling? I would've been wringing my hands in his place. I tried to be a voice of reason. "Isn't it a little…soon…for that?"

"Your parents have Remus over all the time."

"That's totally beside the point, _Jerreth- _you and Anne are a totally different case."

"Why, _Nymphadora_, because we're not in love like you and Remus?"

I socked Connelly in the bicep. "No, it's because the first and last time Anne spent time with your mum, she never wanted to see you again." While he rubbed his sore arm, I said, "After all the ups and downs you two have been through, do you really want to risk that happening again?"

He thought a moment and then said, "Yes."

I patted him on the arm. "Then good luck, mate, wish I could be a fly on the wall to…"

"That's a great idea!"

I took a step back. "What is?"

"You coming to dinner! Mum will be so distracted by you that she'll lay off Anne. It's brilliant!" Jerry was smiling so widely I wondered if his cheeks hurt.

I said, "Sorry, mate, I'd do it, but I've already got plans."

"I didn't tell you the date."

I mentally crossed fingers. "Is it Friday?" _I'll have an extortionist to catch, an indoor barbeque to suffer through…_

"Oh, it's not on Friday, Mum has a garden club meeting, then. It's on Wednesday. Say you'll come!"

I ignored the chill running down my spine. There was no such thing as precognition. Maintenance had cast the cooling spells too strong. A draft made me shiver, entirely by coincidence. Jerry's expectant smile made me groan inwardly. I didn't want to spend a meal getting put down, but if I didn't run interference, Anne would be left to the mercies of Mrs. C, and Jerry wouldn't have a girlfriend Thursday morning. Resigned, I asked, "What time?"

"Mum says eating early is better for the digestion, so right after work, all right?"

"All right."

"Thanks, Tonks."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat behind my desk, picking a manila folder out of the inbox. "Yeah, yeah, you owe me." I opened the folder and began to laugh. "Did I ever tell you about a situation artist named Wizard Waldo?"

He said, "No, but I heard about that tube station bust."

"Well, the busker who filed the first report is accusing another wizard of trying to take up where Waldo left off." I handed him the information with a smile. "Let's get to work."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: When it rains, it pours, lol. Anyone looking forward to dinner with Mrs. C? LOL The readers whose reviews I eagerly looked forward to last week were…♥** aamattsonperdue**♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33 **♥** Ange de l'eau **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **eleen **♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie**♥** Hurley's Belial **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc**♥ **Magnolia Crescent**♥ **MamaLisa**♥** MollyCoddles**♥ **MsMissProngs **♥ **Nessime **♥** petiteloupegarou **♥** Polaris101 **♥ **RiTa **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Sophia Loren **♥ **squirrley donut**♥** sunny9847 **♥** Verity Weasley**♥** wotchermona **♥** and Writer Merrin **♥


	6. Illusions of Spring

Chapter 6- Illusions of Spring

-

"The last time I got this edgy about a dinner invitation, I met Evan's mother," I said, throwing a dart at the latest Gulch memo of doom. It hit left of centre. I looked at Julia and said, "See? This is going to be another disaster. I can feel it!"

Jul pushed me gently aside and took aim. "Bullseye!" she crowed. "Now I get to read the memo." She unpinned it and turned the parchment over to read aloud, "**There is no 'I' in team. **That's harsh. What did you do to receive this?"

"Groaned a bit, when she assigned me and Connelly to help Crantz and Stern investigate that club rumoured to be selling more than drinks."

She made sound very similar to the one that earned me the memo. "Those two? I thought they were retired."

"I thought they were dead."

Julia tried to keep a straight face. "Cheer up. Think of all they'll be able to teach you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right, where to cadge a free drink, how to get other Aurors to do your work while you _supervise_ and then take the credit_…_those two are notorious."

"At least you'll get a free drink."

"Ha-ha."

Jerry stuck his head in the cubicle, grinning ear to ear. "Are you ready to go?"

I slanted a glance at Julia that warned her not to snicker and then said, "Yeah. Are we meeting Anne outside?"

He shook his head. "No, she wanted to bring a bottle of wine, so she'll meet us there." His bright-eyed expression dimmed slightly. "Remus is okay with this, right?"

"Yes, he's having dinner with an old friend." Andrew had invited Remus over for Chinese take away and a match of wizard chess. I tried not to be envious. Smiling wryly at Julia, I said, "See you tomorrow."

She said with evil sweetness, "I know you'll have a lovely time."

Jerry beamed. "Goodnight, Julia."

I followed him out the door, looking back to flash my snickering friend an unfriendly hand gesture.

"That might earn you another memo," drawled a man's voice.

I turned to see Tom grinning at me. I taunted, "You're jealous I hold the title of most memos given an Auror."

"I don't think that's something to brag about," Jerry said with a slight frown.

"And here I was going to tell your mum over dinner." I laughed when he paled at the thought and turned to Tom. "Tell Jul to feel free to tidy my cubicle after playing darts."

"She'll take you up on that…and good luck."

Jerry and I walked down the stairs instead of waiting in line for a Floo. I asked, "What time does Anne get off work?"

"She left a half hour ago," he said cheerfully. "She should be there, waiting for us."

I practically flew down the steps.

-

Mrs. Connelly opened the front door with what I would've sworn was a smile of relief. "_Jerreth!"_

"Hello, Mum, you remember my partner, Tonks."

"Vividly," she said with a pained smile.

I took the hand she tentatively outstretched and shook it heartily. "Wotcher, Mrs. C. Made a new wreath for the front door, eh? It's gorgeous."

She blinked in surprise. "Why…thank you."

"Bet your neighbours are dead jealous." I said, hoping to keep her off-balance by saying the unexpected.

A tiny smile curved thin lips. "I do set a very high standard for others to emulate."

Jerry asked, "Has Anne arrived?"

"Yes." Lips turned down, Mrs. Connelly led the way into the lounge, her posture straight and stiff.

A three-piece suite upholstered in a pale, floral fabric dominated the room. The furniture clustered around a fireplace with several family photographs on a white mantel. While Jerry went to sit beside Anne on the sofa, I walked over to look at the photos.

Mr. Connelly was a short, balding wizard who looked out-of-place beside his strapping wife and son. I found a picture of Jerry and his dad in Wizard Scout uniforms and picked it up. Their smiles were identical. I asked, "Is this when you made Phoenix Scout?"

"_Mind the photograph!"_

Mrs. C's shrill admonition startled me, causing me to fumble the frame. I heard her sharp intake of breath and lunged to keep the photo from hitting the floor. If the rug in front of the fireplace hadn't been so thick, I might not have caught my toe on the edge. As it was, I felt forward, striking my knee against the sofa table on the way down.

"Are you all right?" Jerry asked.

I held up the frame. "The picture is in one piece."

Mrs. Connelly took it with an approving smile, stepping around me to return it to the mantel. Anne said, "You should have let it drop. It's just a photograph."

I slanted a look at Jerry's mum. Her expression could curdle milk. I tried to stand and accidentally put weight on the knee that hit the table. "Ow!"

Jerry rushed over. "You're hurt! Mum will fix you up. She taught me every healing spell I…_oh!"_ He had helpfully ripped open my robes to see the injury, exposing not only my bloody skin, but also my black miniskirt worn with orange and black striped knee-high socks.

"Bit early for Halloween," Anne said, while Mrs. Connelly waved her wand in a spell I'd never heard before.

Jerry chuckled as though his girlfriend had made a joke, but I wasn't sure she meant it that nicely. Anne, in her lady-like blouse and long skirt, had an ill-mannered smirk on her face. She met my eyes and lifted an eyebrow. I took off the robes so she could see my orange tee. Her lips twisted with disdain.

"There, all better," Mrs. C pronounced, heading over to the drinks cabinet. I glanced down at my knee, now covered in a huge brown scab.

What was I supposed to say? "Uh, thanks."

"You are quite welcome."

Jerry muttered a spell beneath his breath. The ugly scab disappeared. I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Mrs. Connelly turned from pouring what looked like sherry into a glass. "No need to thank me again. I am well known for my aid to others, and I am sure I would have made a wonderful mediwitch." She extended the glass. I looked at Jerry. He said, "Do you drink sherry?"

Not unless forced to. He cut his eyes over at Anne and then gave me a pleading look. I tried not to grimace as I asked, "For me? Thank you."

-

Mr. Connelly came home just before dinner. Soft-spoken, he allowed his wife to dominate the conversation while he ate in silence, smiling in response to some of her lofty pronouncements.

Anne did not smile. She had brought a red wine, when the meal called for white. "I thought we were having beef, not fish," she said, stabbing a piece of roast turbot.

Jerry said, "I must have misheard." He threw me a 'help' look.

I felt like an actor who'd memorised one script, only to be told to improvise at the last minute. I reluctantly took my cue and said, "My mother sprinkles black truffle on her fillets too."

Mrs. C said, "I place them artistically, because presentation is so important."

When conversation lagged, I said in response to Jerry's 'say something' expression, "This asparagus is good."

"Vegetables are best when they're steamed crisp, not soft," Anne said rigidly.

Jerry shot a glance at his mother's set face and said, "You mean for nutrients? I…I like them either way."

"What's in the asparagus sauce?" I asked, prodded by Jerry's meaningful glance.

The pattern continued throughout dinner. Every time Anne would make a negative comment, Jerry would make a neutral one and then look to me to placate his mother. I ended up complimenting every dish and asking for conjuring tips I would never use. I'd expected to be treated coldly, but instead, Mrs. C 'treated' me to tales of her vast culinary triumphs while ignoring Anne completely.

After dinner, Mr. Connelly sat in the lounge reading the Prophet while the rest of us cleared the dishes. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense. When his mother asked him to help her choose a dessert wine, Jerry agreed with an affable nod.

Left alone with Anne, I said straight out, "Are you suffering from a headache, or a head injury?"

"No, why?"

I tried not to sound angry, "Well, you've been doing your level best to get Mrs. C's goat, and that was supposed to me _my _job, so I wondered."

She crossed her arms. "I wonder how stupid you think I am."

I stared. "What?"

Anne said, "I know all about you and Jerry."

That sounded like a line from _EastEnders. _"We're partners."

"Yes, _partners…"_

I could almost hear dramatic music swelling in the background. I said, "Auror partners and friends, that's…"

"What you'd like me to think. Mrs. Connelly _complimented _me on being so open-minded, told me that although you were making Jerry _share _for now, she was sure once she gave you her approval, you would put her _Jerreth _first, as he deserved!"

I laughed incredulously. "You believed that?"

Before I could explain everything, she said, "Why shouldn't I? It's Charlie Weasley all over again."

I felt like a soap character told her split personality had an affair with her husband's evil twin. I stammered, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Charlie was going to ask me to the Yule Ball, until he found out you didn't have a date!"

_Cue the dramatic music! _"I didn't know."

"Everyone in our house knew…I turned down a half a dozen invitations, waiting…I stayed in my room for _a week _afterwards, it made me so sick."

The music in my head screeched to a halt as if I'd dragged the needle across one of Dad's old records. "Wait a minute," I said, "What does Charlie have to do with Jerry?"

"I won't be second to you again. I'm not open-minded and I'm not going to stay home while he takes you to the Yule Ball!"

Anne was mental! She needed to face facts. "There isn't going to be a Yule Ball, and if there was, _you_ shouldn't wait to be asked if you like Charlie…_Jerry_…so much!"

She looked at me as though she hated me. "Not every woman is as aggressive as you are."

"No, some are passive aggressive witches like you!"

"_Ahem…"_

Jerry and his mum had returned with the wine. I looked from Mrs. C's smug smile to my friend's wide-eyed alarm and said, "Thank you for dinner, but I can't stay for dessert." I said to Jerry, "I'm really sorry."

Anne burst into tears. I left Jerry trying to comfort her and retrieved my robes from the lounge. Mr. Connelly said, "Going so soon?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

He smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise."

He returned his attention to the paper while I headed for the front door. Behind me, Mrs. Connelly called, "No, no, I can't have a guest Apparate _outside_, my wizard neighbours might think my Floo broken." She steered me back to the lounge and handed me a bottle. "Considering the circumstances, I think coffee or hard spirits more appropriate. Take it with you, as a little gift."

It was Prosecco, the same brand of wine Tom had spiked with Veritaserum. How ironic.

I stumbled into the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo Powder from the cloisonné box Mrs. C offered me. She said, "Goodbye, dear. Thank you _so _much for coming."

I threw the powder, wanting to get away from there as fast as possible. The hearth I stepped onto at the other end wasn't mine, though. It was Jan's.

My friend was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, while her husband read the paper. When they looked up in surprise, I said, "I thought I was Flooing home…but I ended up here. Sorry."

Alan smiled kindly. "A Freudian Floo? We're happy to see you, regardless of circumstances."

The word _circumstances _brought back the memory of Mrs. Connelly's satisfied expression. I felt my face crumple. Jan put her arms around me. "What's wrong, _mon amie?" _

I let the whole story spill out. At the end, I held up the bottle. "From the Puppet Master, for being a good little marionette."

"_Diabolique_," said Jan.

"She's not just diabolical, she's a fiend!"

"A green-eyed monster, perhaps, _jalousie_ because her son is untying the…"

"Apron strings," Alan supplied for his wife, smiling when she blew him a kiss in thanks. He held out his hand for the bottle and examined the label. "_Prosecco Spumante," _he said, "would go well with that peach tart we never got round to eating."

I shook my head, but I was tempted. Jan said, "Fresh peaches, vanilla cream, with an apricot glaze…"

I said, "Maybe a small slice, with half a glass…"

I ate two slices of peach tart and drank three glasses of Prosecco, listening to Jan and Alan's reminisces about their parents and chuckling over the manipulations of other mothers they'd known.

"You two are the best," I said, kissing each of them on both cheeks before I ducked back into the fireplace to go.

"_Mais Oui_, yes, of course!" Jan said laughingly.

"Give Remus our best," said Alan.

That was a brilliant idea! I Flooed to his flat, hoping for a kiss and cuddle.

-

Remus wasn't home yet.

To amuse myself while I waited, I wandered into the kitchen and pulled the knob to open the junk drawer I'd made for my sweetie. He'd added a take out menu and a couple of buttons. I sighed happily.

In the lavatory, I washed my face and hung the flannel up to dry. Remus liked things tidy. I helped myself to a brushing/flossing mint and decided to take a nap until my love got home. I didn't want to read, or waste my warm, fuzzy feeling on something productive, like making a to-do list. Closing my eyes and resting until Remus woke me with a kiss appealed much more.

I kicked off my shoes and stretched out on the bed. My eyes grew heavy, but I couldn't get comfortable. Brassieres were not meant to be slept in. I sat and undid the back clasp, reaching up to pull off the left shoulder strap before pulling the bra out of my tee through my right sleeve.

"Ta da!" I said, holding up the bra. After a moment, I tossed it onto the floor. Imagining Remus' smile wasn't the same as seeing it. Exhaling heavily, I flopped back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

My miniskirt was too tight. It felt okay and looked great when I was standing or sitting, but lying down was a different story. I undid the button, but it was no use.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Remus had asked if I'd bought the matching panties- now he'd find out. They weren't any more revealing than bikini bottoms, so I refused to think about what Mum would say. I lay back down and slowly drifted into a dream…

_Remus was speaking Latin and I understood every word. _

"**Vix a te videor posse tenere manus**_- I can hardly seem to keep my hands off you," he said, chuckling, trailing his fingers across the words written across the small of my back. I couldn't morph words onto my skin- I'd tried once and earned a blinding headache- but I had temporary ink and a friend named Jan to help me make a romantic gesture._

_His fingertips smoothed higher. "**Te teneo sub mea cute**- I've got you under my skin." _

_Lying on my stomach with my arms pillowing my head, I grinned. "The first was from Ovid's 'Amores', but that one was inspired by Sinatra."_

_Remus lightly kissed the skin between, saying, "You are deep in the heart of me, a part of me, now."_

_The line in the middle of my back was longer. Jan had started writing far to the left side. I giggled as he brushed his hands over sensitive skin. In English, the words meant 'To kiss you with so many kisses, with some left over, will just about satisfy Tonks, mad with love.'_

"_Catullus couldn't have said it better himself," Remus teased, pressing kisses that made me shiver and catch my breath._

_His lips clung to my skin after reading aloud the final line inscribed on my back, "**Numquam alterum amem**- It had to be you."_

_He pressed an open mouth kiss to the nape of my neck, playfully raking his teeth across in a way that made my body jerk in response. I gasped, "There's one more line for you to read."_

"_Show me."_

_The sexy growl in his voice made my heart race as I turned over. I'd written the last bit of Latin myself- vertically, instead of horizontally. "**Te Amo**," I said. _

_He kissed me. "I love you, Nymphadora." His fingers traced the words. "I'm so flattered that you did this for me." Remus kissed me again, a slower, deeper exploration. _

_I felt him smile against my lips and asked, "What?"_

"_I wonder how long it will take for the words to wear off," he said with a low chuckle. _

_I shook my head. "Not long. It's temporary ink."_

_His finger traced the 'O' beneath my bellybutton. "I know ink, love. This is not temporary."_

_I sat up and stared down at the dark letters. "Shite!"_

_-_

"Nymphadora, what's wrong?"

I blinked, looking down at the tee my hands were lifting. "I accidentally wrote _Te Amo_ in permanent ink instead of temporary," I said dazedly.

Remus sat beside me on the bed. "In a dream?"

I nodded.

He smoothed down my tee and held my hands. "I'm flattered."

I could feel my cheeks growing hot, but I said lightly, "You should be- I'd written all over my back, too!"

He released my hands to cup my face and give me a bone-melting kiss that made me long to melt all over him. Afterwards, I said dreamily, "What kind of kiss would I have got if I'd written Latin all over my body?"

His chuckle was low and sexy. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

I whimpered. He smiled wolfishly and bent to pick up my discarded clothing, prudently changing the subject. "I like your socks."

"Not too Halloween for you?" I asked.

Remus said, "Like Christmas, I think we should keep the spirit of Halloween in our hearts all year round, dwell on the light, not the dark."

Ha! _Take that, Anne, you barmy snob_. I stood and put on my miniskirt, telling Remus about the dinner from Hades. He watched me contort to put the bra on under my tee and said, "You could do that in the lavatory. I'll wait."

I shook my head. "I'm a pro at this, watch. Ta-da!" I said triumphantly, after fastening my brassiere into place once more.

Seeing his amused smile was the best. That reminded me of Jan and Alan, so I told him about my visit. Remus shook his head chidingly, but his eyes twinkled. "Drinking again."

"Yeah, I'll have to watch it- alcohol seems to make my clothes fall off."

He said, "When you put it that way…let's go find a pub." I stared, part of me incredibly tempted to take advantage of bottled courage. Remus said, "I meant to play darts. I'll buy you a butterbeer."

I hadn't _really_ thought he meant to get me drunk and naked. I tried to convey that with a casual, "Okay."

He winked.

On the way downstairs, I said, "It seems like every time I try to help a friend, something goes wrong."

"You helped Rory- that didn't go wrong. Julia and Tom are working things out because of you. Don't let what happened tonight affect your confidence." Remus slipped his arm around my waist as we walked toward the nearest pub.

I said, "Dwell on the light, not the dark…Is that what you do?"

I felt his lips brush my hair. "Every day."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: No cliffie this chapter! (takes temperature, normal, hmmm…) Well, don't get used to it, LOL. One thing readers are very used to is me taking inspiration wherever I can, heh. This chapter, besides an old Gary Oldman film, songs, and _Keeping Up Appearances, _I was inspired by **Ishandtwofourths**' fic _Strangeways, Here We Come. _Specifically, chapter 18, the vignette in which Tonks morphs Remus' favourite book onto her skin. I read and thought, I'd make it Latin, and I'd have him kissing as he read…and... when Tonks dreamt, I knew what she'd be dreaming about. :D Thanks, ish! The people who inspire every week with reviews were…♥** 40/16**♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33 **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **EmilyDanielle Potter **♥ **eleen **♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥** Hurley's Belial **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥** Lerie **♥** Lizet M **♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Nessime **♥** Paloma Patil **♥** Polaris101 **♥** RahNee **♥** sexyface **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113**♥** and **♥** sunny9847 **♥

* * *


	7. Spring Surprises

Chapter 7- Spring Surprises

-

My cousins viewed me as poor and deprived, living without a telephone or cell phone, computer or telly. My Aunts blamed my mother, who they regarded as a cross between a bohemian intellectual and some kind of creative anachronist. I allowed them to think I'd been brainwashed by Mum into embracing simplicity, and kept in touch by renting a Muggle post office box.

Since Lora set the date for a June wedding, I'd begun stopping by the local sorting office almost daily to pick up my post. The day after the disaster dinner with Mrs. C, Arthur Weasley accompanied me.

I was avoiding Jerry.

It was cowardly of me to volunteer to be Mr. Weasley's help for the day, but I wanted to put off facing my partner. I knew in my gut he and Anne were through, and I was largely to blame. Unintentionally, but still, I felt guilty as hell.

"My, what a _bustling _sort of place this is, a veritable hive of activity," said Arthur, as we entered the building at lunch hour. He asked with boyish eagerness, "Do you suppose I might wait in the queue whilst you collect your post?"

"For what? Stamps?"

We were both nodding to each other. I smiled. "Do you collect them or something?"

His eyes lit up. "Stamp collecting…what a unique idea. Yes, I think I will!"

I watched him walk away and begin to converse with the person standing in front of him in the queue. Arthur would likely ask the man where he was sending his package, how long it would take to get there, and what kind of postage would be required. I chuckled, imagining his child-like enthusiasm. Mr. Weasley was a dear, sweet man.

The only item in my box was a card from Lora.

**Tonks, **

**Johanna has arranged for another showing. Please try your best to come. **

I read the address of yet another bridal designer and then the date. It was today. I groaned.

"Ill news?" asked my boss for the day.

I blinked in surprise. "How did you get through the queue so fast?"

"I was directed to machinery that _dispenses _stamps. Such an ingenious concept!"

I duly admired the stamps he'd purchased and asked, "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

He suddenly found the floor tiles fascinating. "Oh, I'm not very hungry."

I was reminded of the time I'd hung out with Charlie in Hogsmeade. He'd spent his pocket money on Quidditch magazines and then said he wasn't thirsty when we stopped at the Broomsticks. In a similar manner, Mr. Weasley had obviously changed his galleons for Muggle currency earlier and spent his lunch money on stamps. I said lightly, "Neither am I, so you'll have to share a sandwich with me. I know this place near Gringotts…"

-

"I don't believe I've ever had a woman take me to lunch before," said Arthur, after the server placed our order on the table.

I grinned and reached for my half of the enormous club sandwich. "I bet they would've if you hadn't been the gentlemanly type that always paid."

His smile faded when he heard, "Bill, zere ees a table open wiz a view!"

I glanced up to see Arthur's eldest son escorting a blonde toward the table directly behind ours. The 'view' was of the pavement outside, but maybe the Frenchwoman liked to people-watch. The handsome curse-breaker was so wrapt up in his date, he sat down at the table without realising he was sitting with his back to his father.

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard his son say, "I would've made you a sandwich at my place, and I promise the view would've been spectacular."

Heads turned when the Frenchwoman laughed. "Meester Weasley, you are a vairy naughty boy."

I looked at Arthur.

He made a wry face before taking a bite of sandwich. The poor man choked when his son said, "If you think I'm naughty now, wait until tonight."

I thrust a water goblet into Arthur's hand. He gulped it down and then blotted his face with a serviette. Thankfully, a server came to take the couple's order, sparing us more _naughty_ talk. In unspoken agreement, Arthur and I began eating as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes, the humour of the situation got to us. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling. Arthur's shoulders were shaking. I didn't realise we were being observed until a heavily accented voice said, "Zey look 'appy."

"Who?" said Bill.

"Ze couple behind you. 'E ees older, but zey 'ave much laughter wiz one anuzzer."

Bill was distracted from turning to look by the arrival of the server delivering his food. I raised my hand and quietly settled the bill. Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing. He said, "Hello, Bill."

"_Dad!"_ the son exclaimed. He saw me and gaped.

I gave a little wave. "Hello, Bill, uh, Miss." I turned to Arthur and tapped my watch. "We'd best be getting along, Sir, if we want to be on time for our next interview."

"Ah, yes, well, nice seeing you, son."

We hurried out of the café. Bill followed. "Dad, wait up!" He looked from me to Arthur and demanded, "What's going on here?"

"I've told you before Auror Tonks is a colleague. We were having lunch, something I will not hesitate to share with your mother. Can you say the same?"

Bill raised his hands. "Wait, I didn't mean…I mean…Lizet said…you can see how it looked!"

Arthur was giving his son a very cold stare. I decided to play peacemaker and morphed to resemble Frenchwoman. Bill's jaw dropped when I tossed back my hair and said, "Zat ees because you 'ave a dirty mind, you naughty boy!"

"Damn, she's good!" Bill said as I flounced away.

"She's also a good girl…and don't you forget it," Mr. Weasley said sternly.

I heard Bill's date call from the doorway of the café, "Bill, 'oo was zat girl you were talking wiz?"

Mr. Weasley was chuckling when he caught up to me down the street. "My son will have some explaining to do."

"Zat ees good," I said, morphing my features back to normal.

-

When I ducked into my cubicle to hang up my robes before leaving, I found my Auror partner waiting. He pointed to the dartboard. "I'm improving."

Jerry's darts were closer to the centre. My shoulders slumped as I sat on the edge of my desk. "Lucky in darts, unlucky in love, right?" He opened his mouth, but I held up a hand and said, "First, I want to apologise. If I hadn't put on that act when I first met your mum…"

"She would've found something else to use," said Jerry.

I asked, "So you and Anne…"

"We talked after I took her home."

"You broke up."

He nodded.

I waited. Connelly sat there. I said, "Men! Don't you know women need details? Spill!"

He smiled a little. "She told me she was sorry for acting so badly, and I told her I was sorry I never realised she was hung up on Charlie."

"How were you supposed to know that? You're not a mind reader!"

Jerry shrugged. "On our first date, she asked me if we kept in touch. When I said yes, she asked me the kind of questions that should've given me a clue."

"Hey, I would've asked how Charlie was doing too."

"Would you have asked if he had a girlfriend?"

I thought about it a second. "Yeah, I'm nosy."

"Would you ask if Charlie ever mentioned you, if he ever talked about visiting and getting together with old friends?"

"No."

Jerry's smile was rueful. "Would you ask if he ever mentioned Anne, or ask me if I thought the reason Charlie didn't have a girlfriend was because he still had feelings for her?"

I shook my head. "I didn't even remember her." Curious, I asked, "Does he have feelings for her?"

Jerry gave me a funny look. "For Anne? No."

I felt like I was missing something, but it was getting late and the only thing I really needed to find out was, "Are you okay about the break up?"

"Surprisingly…yes."

Thank the stars. I smiled in relief. "Great." I hopped off the desk. "Sorry I didn't back you up today. What was it like working with Crantz and Stern?"

"We went out to lunch and they forgot to bring money. I was stuck paying."

"Ruddy cheapskates," I said disgustedly. "Tomorrow, let's pack our lunches and eat in the park. Those two can fight the birds for breadcrumbs if they _accidentally _forget their money pouches again."

"All right."

I patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

-

With the burden of guilt rolled off my shoulders, my stride was jaunty as I walked into yet another designer showroom. A sales assistant looked up from adjusting the skirt on a mannequin, her eyebrows rising as she asked, "May I help you?"

I had the mad urge to say I wanted to try on the wedding gown displayed. I wondered if all that satin would seem heavy, or make me feel like a princess.

"Miss?"

I shook off the impulse. "I'm with the March bridal party."

The woman's stiff expression relaxed. "Of course, right this way."

In the back, my aunt and cousins were all talking at once, giving their opinions on the latest bridesmaid gown up for consideration. I slid onto a chair beside Rita. She looked at me and said, "Nice dress, yeah?"

I let a shoulder rise and fall, trying my best not to be the one who pointed out the dress' flaw.

Rita demanded, "What's that mean? What's wrong with it?"

I shot her an irritated look. "Could you speak a little louder? I don't think Fuss-budget heard you!"

The sound of a throat clearing brought our attention to the wedding planner frowning at us. She'd heard, and asked coolly, "Is there something you wish to say Miss Tonks?"

"No."

Lora said, "I want the bridesmaid dresses to be perfect, so don't hold back for my sake."

The expressions on the rest of my family's faces said 'please, hold back', but I couldn't. I said, "That jacket thing looks like something Gran would wear."

"Your grandmother wears translucent organza over satin?" Fuss said disbelievingly.

We all nodded. Flustered, the woman said, "Very well, there are more dresses to consider."

An hour later, I was tired of trying to decide if a crossover neckline was more flattering than sweetheart or strapless, whether an embroidered band or a grosgrain ribbon at the waist would accentuate or detract from the dress. I wanted Lora to pick a dress so I could leave.

She picked a dress.

The last bridesmaid's gown modelled brought a huge smile to my cousin's face. "It's perfect!" she gushed, pressing her hands to her heart.

Beside me, Rita whispered, "If you say one bloody word, I'm going to take a strand of your hair to a voodoo priestess and have her stick so many pins…"

"I get the point, so shut it," I said, pasting a smile on my face when the bride-to-be asked if we all loved the dress too. Lora looked at each bridesmaid for confirmation, and then asked, "Mum? Johanna?"

They gave their smiling approval. In short order, assistants herded us into a dressing area to have our measurements taken.

Afterwards, Amy, Liz, and Rita dragged me off to a pub for a drink.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a beer," said Rita, edging her way to the bar.

"No thanks, I'll take a fizzy drink."

Behind me, Liz started laughing. "What's the matter, afraid you'll get plastered again?"

Amy frowned at her little sister, asking, "How'd Remus like the poem?"

My smile stretched so wide, my cousins declared a toast was called for. We took our drinks to a back table and raised our glasses to love, poetry, and scrummy guys who deserved both. Rita said, "I wish I could find a man, who deserved a love poem, don't you Liz?"

"No, I'm too busy with school, but I could set you up with this guy I know."

"Is he under twenty-one?" Rita shook her head when Liz nodded. "No, thank you. I prefer not to feel like a child minder on a date."

"I know someone," I said, the words slipping out before I had a chance to consider whether my idea was brilliant, or bloody stupid. "From work- he's tall, good-looking, nice…"

"Straight?"

I laughed. "Yes, Jerry's straight, and I think you'd like him- he was a Scout."

Liz asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rita snorted, "She's implying I have a thing for men in uniform."

"Which you do," said Amy.

"Yeah, I do," sighed Rita. She thought it over for a minute. "Okay, set me up, but you and Remus are coming along on this blind date, in case your Jerry turns out to be not-so-nice."

"Sure." I only had to talk to Remus, convince Jerry that a date with my Muggle cousin was exactly what he needed get back into dating, and figure out where to go. I could do that. A little voice in the back of my head reminded me that I had a lot on my plate right now, but I ignored it and finished my drink.

-

Early the next morning, a soft touch on my arm interrupted my dream of walking down an aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Nymphadora, it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Remus leaning over me. I reached up to caress his cheek. "You look so handsome in a tux." I rubbed a fingertip across his bottom lip, sighing. I wished I'd chewed a morning-after-strength brushing/flossing mint last night. I would've pulled him down and snogged him breathless.

"Were you dreaming again?" he asked with a smile. I loved his smile. Remus kissed me softly and said, "Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me."

I sat up. "Is that from an old song?"

"Yes."

"I like it, and I'll be out in ten minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

I took a quick shower and dressed in record time. The plan was for Remus, Julia, and I to disguise ourselves and take positions around the drop off site. Tom would arrive and leave the packet, containing 'galleons paid to bearer' certificates, in a designated rubbish bin. We didn't plan to do anything other than watch the crowd and take pictures with spy cameras, as a backup if the tracing spell failed for any reason.

In the doorway of the lounge, I paused to watch Remus tie back his hair and place a floppy hat on his head. In his oldest clothes and a long, threadbare jacket, he looked like a homeless person.

Julia, on the other hand, wore a brunette wig and a business suit. She put on a pair of sunglasses and picked up a briefcase. "Do I look busy and important?"

"Terribly. I'd hesitate to ask for your spare change." Remus chuckled.

I stepped into the room. "I'll give you everything I've got, mister."

His smile became wolfish. "I don't want your money, Miss."

"I'm not offering you money."

I realised how that sounded the instant he raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

Julia cut in, "If kisses are on offer, give them later, mate. We've got to go." She headed to the fireplace. We planned to Floo to a central station and walk separately from there.

I nodded, morphing to pose as an elderly woman. I clutched my shawl and followed Remus. Unable to resist, I reached out and pinched his arse. He jumped in surprise. I cackled. He shook his head in mock disgust. "You dirty old woman." Winking, he added, "I'll see to you later, Granny."

-

The blackmailer had picked a park in a square in the heart of a Muggle theatre district as the drop off point. I sat on a bench beneath a shady tree, gazing at the fountain with a statue of Shakespeare. At a sidewalk café nearby, Julia sipped coffee. Near a statue of a comic-looking man with a hat and cane, Remus sat on the ground with his back to a lamppost, reading a tatty old book.

Muggles jogged through the park, strolled through with cell phones at their ears or with cups of coffee in their hands. Using the camera concealed in my purse, I took photographs of anyone who lingered more than a few minutes.

At the appointed time, Tom walked up and dropped a packet into a black rubbish bin a few metres away from Remus. He left the park immediately.

I acted engrossed by the flowers planted amidst the greenery surrounding the fountain while covertly watching to see what happened. I recognised the red flowers as geraniums, but I had no clue what the purplish-blue ones were.

A rustling sound drew my gaze to the rubbish bin. In disbelief, I watched a large ferret scrabble out, the packet in its mouth. I lifted my purse and began taking pictures.

The animal teetered on the rim of the bin before leaping to the ground. The packet dislodged on impact, but the ferret instantly ran over and used its teeth to begin dragging it across the grass toward the street. It stopped several times, panting for breath, before reaching the pavement and presumably the alley beside the theatre beyond.

I stood and began walking toward Remus, who was marking his place in the story as he rose to his feet. Julia hurried over to join us, her heels making a rapid clicking sound on the pavers. Remus slipped his book into a pocket and asked, "Do you think the ferret was under a spell? Its actions were unnatural."

Behind me, a man drawled, "That's because the ferret was unnatural."

"What are you doing here, Rosier?" Remus demanded. "Tom said…"

Evan stepped forward with a mocking smile. "Did you really think I'd blithely hand over the equivalent of thousands of galleons and wait to be told the results of this venture?" He shook his head. "I used a Disillusionment Charm and blended into the bench across from a very sexy septuagenarian."

I looked around. No one was nearby, so I morphed my features back to normal. "Stop being a perv and tell us what you meant by the ferret was unnatural."

Evan gave us a considering look and then shrugged. "That wasn't an ordinary ferret. It was an Animagus."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: _Happy Birthday to **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black!**_ She's 14 and already showing great taste in men, lol.

If you've ever been to a Renaissance Fair (or a re-enactment of the battle of Hastings, lol) you saw members of the Society for Creative Anachronism. I can't help but think a lot of witches and wizards would be taken for SCA members who've taken the pastime of re-creating Medieval or Renaissance times to unhealthy levels, LOL. _Beautiful Dreamer _is a classic Stephen Foster song, and if anyone wonders if I patterned my square on **Leicester** **Square**, yes, I did. Last fic, Bill was hitting on a blonde. Now's he's putting the moves on a blonde Frenchwoman named Lizet…one step closer to the guillotine. :D The people who took reviewing to healthy and uplifting levels last chap were...…♥** 40/16 **♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33**♥** amattsonperdue **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl**♥ **eleen **♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie**♥** harpergirl **♥** Hurley's Belial **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** katieweasley **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥** Lerie **♥** Lizet M **♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc **♥** MollyCoddles**♥ **Nagini Fay **♥ **Nessime **♥** Polaris101 **♥** RahNee **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** sunny9847and**♥** WriterMerrin**♥


	8. Spring in Action

Special note: Apologies to anyone who thought the blonde Frenchwoman was Fleur last chap- it's still GoF, so Mademoiselle Guillotine hasn't cut Bill's bachelor days short yet, lol. To make it clear, I went back and edited so now Bill sputters 'Lizet said.' Special thanks to **Lizet M **for having a French name for me to borrow. :D

* * *

-

Chapter 8- Spring in Action

-

_The ferret was an Animagus._

That would explain a lot, yet something bothered me.

"I don't think so," said Remus, moving to stand beside me. "Animagi are rare. It is more likely another wizard turned his associate into a ferret."

"He didn't move with animal grace, that's for sure," I said. "Surely an Animagus would."

"Known many Animagi, have you? Werewolves don't count," Evan said, "because they _are _animals."

"Keep your prejudice to yourself, nobody cares about your opinions," I shot back. "I know Professor McGonagall." _And Sirius…_

"It doesn't matter if the ferret was an Animagus or not," Julia stated firmly, "I want to know why Evan thought he was."

He smirked at me. "Someone cares about my opinion, after all."

I rolled my eyes.

Remus said, "Tom is waiting. If the information is pertinent, tell us and we'll be on our way."

Evan's smug demeanour vanished. He said, "I…overheard…a conversation that indicated a certain wizard is eager for followers to become Animagi spies…and assassins."

_Translation: Evan eavesdropped and is nervous that You-Know-Who will demand he prove his allegiance by going through the painful, arduous process to become an Animagus._

During our engagement, Evan had laughed away my fears about his 'business associates'. "I use them, they don't use me," he used to say with a confident smile. That smile was absent now, and it was hard for me to feel sympathy. In the same manner as with Priscilla, Evan had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

My lips twitched at the image that sprang to mind. Prissy, sitting with the covers pulled up to her chin, screeching _'Evan!'_ as Death Eaters swarmed into the bedroom for a slumber party.

Julia said, "We'll keep that in mind."

"What does that mean?" said Evan. "You're not going to tell your superiors, are you?"

I said, "Don't worry, the editor of _The Quibbler_ might believe a story about killer ferrets, but no one in the Auror Offices will. We receive dozens of crack-pot conspiracy theories every day." Evan looked relieved until I added, "I'm still going to report it anonymously."

"We need to be going," Remus reminded.

Evan said, "I won't be left behind. It's my money, too."

"You'll only be in the way," Julia snapped.

Evan looked ready to argue. I said, "He doesn't know where we're meeting Tom. Let's Apparate now and deal with him later."

Julia tossed her wig into a rubbish bin and Disapparated. Remus smiled at me and vanished too. I closed my eyes to visualise an alley off Knockturn. Right before the magic transported me from one place to another, I felt a hand grab my arm.

-

"Damn it, Evan, you could've splinched!" I yelled, jerking away from his touch.

"How flattering, you care," he said dryly, adding, "Haven't you learnt, when it comes to Apparating- like life- it's best to keep your eyes open?"

"Shut up," I said, turning my back to walk over to Remus.

Tom held up a compass built of ebony wood and brass. "Just like we thought, dodgy sorts gravitate to this area." He spared Evan a warning glance. "Don't get in our way." He waited for Julia to finish transfiguring her heels into trainers and started walking in the direction indicated by the needle of the enchanted compass.

Remus and I followed them. Evan rushed to catch up, muttering, "Aren't you a little old to be holding hands like teenagers?"

I looked down at entwined fingers. "No." I tightened my clasp on Remus' hand. "Not when you love someone."

Evan made a 'humph' sound but had no comeback. Was he remembering the way I'd stopped reaching for his hand by the end of our relationship? Remus still didn't look happy about my ex tagging along, but his face no longer looked set and tight. I found it surreal, walking with the man I used to know intimately on one side and the man I wanted to know intimately on the other.

Tom led us through a labyrinth of streets barely lightened by the early morning sun. After minutes of silence, Evan said, "What's that compass point to, your heart's desire?"

"In a way," I said, trading a brief smile with Remus.

When Arthur Weasley's twins bought the compass at a curiosity shop, the owner told them it led to the holder's greatest desire. At that time, the boys' greatest desire was to find buried treasure. Instead of gold, however, Fred and George found themselves knitting sweaters for the needy, in punishment for digging up a neighbour's roses.

Inspecting the compass, Arthur discovered it was cursed to lead to what was least desired. After breaking the Dark enchantment, he'd kept the decorative item on his desk, until I'd asked to borrow it for an 'experiment' with tracking charms. It worked brilliantly.

"The stars painted inside the lid are starting to glow. We must be near!" called Tom, making an abrupt right turn.

Remus dropped my hand so we could hold our wands ready, scanning the alley for any signs of a ferret- or a wizard who had become one. Tom held the compass out, following the needle's direction. He shook his head. "It's pointing to a dead end."

Julia ran forward. "There's the packet!" She picked it up and looked inside. "It's empty."

"The needle just shifted back the way we came!" said Tom. Our group turned just in time to see the back of a fleeing wizard and the front of a troll, who blocked the alley, club in hand.

"Do we Apparate now?" asked Evan.

Tom shook his head. "The troll would take out his frustration on innocent civilians."

"Better them than me."

"_Shut up_," Julia and I said at the same time.

"No one is making you stay," said Remus.

Evan shrugged. "I always wanted to see Aurors at work."

We spread out, waiting for the creature to make a move. So far, it seemed more interested in using the club as a backscratcher.

Remus asked, "Has anyone dealt with a river troll before?"

"How do you know that's a river troll?"

In his professorial tone, Remus told Evan, "River trolls are green, with large fangs, and blue scales along their bodies. Aside from physical characteristics, this type is distinguished by its smell, which even by troll standards is foul."

Tom said, "Mountain trolls smell like roses by comparison."

The troll grunted and raised the club. He'd scratched his itch and now looked ready to pound us.

"If I remember correctly, trolls are resistant to magic," Remus said.

Tom said, "Then we'll all stun him at the same time."

"On the count of three?" asked Julia.

"Is there any other count?" Evan jibed. "Get on with it, someone. I have a board meeting to get to!"

"_One," _Remus and I said simultaneously. I grinned and took my cue from him to finish, "_Two, Three!"_

Five bolts of red light struck the troll lumbering toward us. While he stood stupefied, Julia said, "Let's tie him up!"

"Kinky," Evan murmured.

We ignored him to use _Incarcerous _to bind the river creature with thick ropes.

"I'll alert the Dangerous Creatures Squad when we reach the Ministry," said Tom.

Remus looked concerned. "I'm not comfortable leaving a troll unattended."

"Feel free to stand watch," Evan said. "I suppose you feel a kinship, being a _dangerous creature_ yourself."

"_Silencio!" _I snapped. Remus' face was expressionless, but I knew cracks like that bothered him. Evan was a gobshite. I asked Remus, "What if we make the troll go to sleep?"

"_Obdormiscere?_ Excellent idea."

I cooed breathily, "Oh, thank you, professor."

The corners of his lips turned up in a faint smile as we preformed the spell. The sight cheered me, but I still shot daggers at Evan while releasing him from the _Silencio_.

He took a step back, warning, "Don't ever do that again."

"Fine, next time you talk shite I'll use a _Scourgify._"

Evan's lips tightened. He turned on his heel and strode away, calling over his shoulder, "I expect copies of whatever pictures were taken the moment the film's developed."

My eyes flew to Remus. He was looking at me in a way that was hard to read. I smiled uncertainly. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips. "My champion."

"He was being a snide bastard, and I won't let anyone get away with that kind of talk," I said passionately.

Remus wrapped his arms around me, holding me close for a long moment before saying quietly, "You must learn to. Most of the Wizarding world shares Rosier's viewpoint."

"We don't," said Tom.

"And neither does anybody worth knowing," Julia stated adamantly.

Remus said, "You three are so young and idealistic, I feel old and sadly pragmatic by comparison."

I took his face in my hands and pulled Remus down for a kiss. "There's nothing wrong with being practical, but you're not old, and if I have to snog your lips off to prove it, I will."

Tom cleared his throat and said, "We'll see you at the office, Tonks."

"I'll let Jerry know you're on your way," Julia said with an impish smile.

Left alone with Remus, I asked, "Does it bother you when I jump to your defence? Do you think I'm pushy or trying to wear the trousers or…"

His mouth stilled my rambling words, pressing lightly, and then more firmly. I threaded my arms around his neck and leaned close as our lips clung and parted. I was deliciously breathless and didn't care if I ever caught my breath. All I wanted was his mouth melded to mine, his hands caressing my skin. I was so caught up in sensation, I didn't hear footsteps approaching.

"Blimey, that bloke's done in a troll! Let's owl _The Quibbler_ and get our names in the paper!" Footsteps clattered back down the alley.

Remus and I sprang apart. I ran a shaky hand over my hair and said, "Look, the last thing werewolves need is that rag claiming they use Dark powers to take down trolls. You go on to the Patils. I'll keep watch."

His smile was lopsided. "You're more realistic than I gave you credit for."

I morphed back into an elderly witch. "You must've rubbed off on me, sonny."

Remus took 'my' face in his hands and gently rubbed his lips against mine. "If you rub off on me, I will consider myself blessed…Granny."

-

The Dangerous Creatures Squad found me sitting beside the troll, grinning like a senile old woman. A _Quibbler_ photographer materialised right behind them. He took a single picture before one of the brawny wizards said, "Move along, and no comment!"

On impulse, I shook my finger at the troll. "That'll teach you to scare my kitten up a tree!" I said querulously. "Bad troll, bad!"

"Good show! Granny trounces a troll!" exclaimed the photographer. "What a headline!"

While Ministry officials lunged for the man's camera, I Disapparated. I was running late, so I didn't bother to change my dress. I simply morphed my features and ran up the Ministry steps.

"Uh, is that a disguise?" asked Jerry, when I walked into his cubicle.

I stopped fastening Auror robes over the purple paisley dress. "What do you mean? This is my favourite outfit!"

"Oh, really, well, I just wondered."

I sat in his visitor chair, that was a lot more comfortable than mine was, and stretched my legs out. "No, not really, I was joking." I waited for him to relax and said, "I wore it for Sixties Day- didn't you get the memo?"

Jerry sat up straight. "_Memo_?"

I laughed. My partner shook his head. "If you're finished having me on, we need to go over a few things before we meet with Crantz and Stern." He filled me in on the club we planned to infiltrate and then asked, "Any questions?"

"Did you bring your lunch?"

"Yes."

Crap. I'd forgotten.

"And enough to share," he added with a smile.

I said, "Jerry, you're the best."

"Tell that to the next woman I date," he said wryly.

"I will." Taking a deep breath, I said, "Speaking of dates…"

-

That evening, before we Flooed to Hestia's, I told Remus about my matchmaking.

"You're setting Jerry up with _Rita?"_ he repeated.

Remus sounded like he was unsure the idea was a good one. I said defensively, "What's wrong with that? He likes me, why wouldn't he like her?"

He said thoughtfully, "You have a point, and yet…"

"What?"

Remus led me over to our favourite chair and drew me down on his lap. "Have I ever told you the story of Peter's cousin Penny?"

I slipped my arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. "No."

"It's a cautionary tale," he said with a hint of a smile. "After we left Hogwarts, Sirius bought a house with the money from his Uncle Alphard." Remus' smile grew. "Of course he immediately threw a party."

"Of course!"

"Inviting all his friends and whoever they wanted to bring along."

"Peter brought his cousin Penny?"

Remus' gaze turned sober. "Yes. Penny had a crush on Sirius, like most girls, and had begged Peter to give her a chance to meet him."

"Did she look like her cousin?" I tried to ask tactfully.

"No, she was pretty, and Sirius was quite happy to make her acquaintance, until…"

The suspense was killing me. "What?"

"You have to understand, there was a lot of drinking, and eventually Sirius and Penny went upstairs…"

The pauses were like torture. I gave a strand of Remus' hair a tug. "And…what, slept together, offending Peter, who was secretly and creepily in love with his cousin?"

"No, she couldn't make it past the age line."

I started to laugh. "Sirius had an _age line _across his bedroom door?"

"It was the practical thing to do. Alcohol impairs judgement, and many girls claimed to be of age when they weren't, and…"

"_You _created the age line, didn't you?" I said, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "You are the sweetest, cleverest man." I gave him a kiss on the lips, asking, "If Sirius didn't offend Peter by sleeping with his cousin, why is the tale cautionary?"

"Sirius laughed his arse off when Penny was stopped at the door. Understandably mortified, she ran downstairs sobbing. Peter took his cousin home, but not before another girl had gone upstairs to take her place, a girl who spread the story to all her friends, making Penny a laughingstock and straining an already tenuous friendship."

I said, "I hardly think Rita is going to laugh at Jerry and make him cry. Even if they don't hit it off, Jerry won't blame me like Peter did Sirius."

"Peter didn't blame Sirius…he blamed me."

"You're kidding."

"No," Remus said, "If it hadn't been for the age line…"

"His underage cousin would've had to deal with the emotional and physical consequences of her actions. He should've thanked you!"

"Sirius did, the next day, but Peter…"

I slid off his lap and tugged my love to his feet. "He had a down on you, and it wasn't your fault…so remember that if Hestia starts in on me tonight."

He chuckled. "How is it that I ended up learning the lesson from my story?"

"You're such an amazing teacher, you even teach yourself."

Remus shook his head, smiling. "Shameless flattery."

I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "If I was flattering you, I'd say you have the finest arse on the planet. No, wait, that's true too." I laughed at his open-mouthed expression and tossed the powder.

I stepped out of Hestia's fireplace, coughing. I'd inhaled a bit of powder. Sturgis Podmore rushed over to pound me on the back.

"Nymphadora? Are you all right?" asked Remus.

I was now that Sturgis had stopped whacking the breath out of me. I nodded. "Yes." I remembered my manners and added, "Thanks to Mr. Podmore."

"Call me Sturgis, Nymphadora," he said with a genial smile.

"Call me Tonks, Sturgis," I said firmly.

A look of amused comprehension crossed the wizard's square-jawed face. "Ah, you have pet names too." He called out, "Hessie, our guests have arrived!" There was no answer. Sturgis said sheepishly, "She doesn't like me to holler. I'll go to the kitchen and inform her."

I looked around the lounge, noting new figurines had been added to the chintz-cottage décor. The sight of the bookcase with Hestia's Barbara Cartland romance collection made me smile. I said, "Would you like to read while we wait? Here's an interesting title, "_The Cave of Love_- sounds like Sirius and Cami." Remus gave a huff of amusement. I picked up another novel. "_Dangerous Dandy_…Lucius Malfoy?"

"Or Evan."

I made a face and shelved the other two books before choosing another. "_Real Love or Fake- _That's Jerry and Rita."

Remus joined me, crouching down to peruse the titles. His lips were twitching madly, setting me off. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing aloud. After a moment, he rose and showed me a novel. "Here's one for you- _Punishment of a Vixen."_

I blinked. My imagination was suddenly too vivid for comfort. I said, "I prefer _Love at First Sight."_

"That's Hestia's favourite book," said Sturgis, returning to the lounge.

I crammed the novels back into place. "Really?" I looked over his shoulder- no Hestia. I asked, "Does she need help in the kitchen?"

"Help? Yes, that would be kind of you," beamed Sturgis.

I walked into the kitchen and did a double take. It was a mess. Hestia held a soufflé dish in her hands. She showed the contents and said, "I planned an indoor barbeque, but Sturgy distracted me during the conjuring, and it all went terribly wrong. I decided to make a cheese soufflé as a replacement, but…it fell."

Something about her numb tone, and the way she called Podmore _Sturgy_, made me offer, "Why don't we go out to eat?"

Hestia set the dish on the table and untied her apron. With a tiny smile she said, "Yes, let's."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Since Jo only describes mountain trolls, I borrowed the description of river trolls from the Warhammer rpg. In that fictional universe, trolls are able to vomit up the contents of their stomach at will, which results in bad things, since troll stomach acid is the most corrosive substance in the Warhammer world. Lucky for Tonks and Co. they inhabit the Potterverse. :D The readers who made me feel lucky with their reviews were...…♥** 40/16**♥ **alix33**♥** amattsonperdue**♥** Carnivalgirl **♥ **cupcakeswirl**♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished**♥** EmilyDaniellePotter **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Flightie**♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GoodQueenA**♥** GraceRichie**♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥**Kates Master**♥** katieweasley **♥**Klaus's Twin **♥** Lady Bracknell**♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥** Lerie **♥** Lizet M**♥** Machiavelli Jr**♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc **♥** MollyCoddles**♥** NazgulGirl **♥** Polaris101 **♥** RahNee**♥** ronandhermy **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black**♥** Slipknot-3113**♥** and Sophia Loren **♥

* * *


	9. Spring Thaw

Chapter 9- Spring Thaw

-

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, going out with Hestia and Sturgis. It was worse. I'd expected Hestia to point out all the householdy skills she possessed that I lacked. She didn't. She left her domestic goddess persona at home.

During dinner at the Italian restaurant, every time she or Sturgis would bring up a person or incident from the past, Hestia would halt the conversation to fill me in, 'so I wouldn't feel left out.'I honestly think she meant well. The background information was interesting, and it did give me a point of reference. What it didn't do was make me feel included.

Instead, every variation of 'oh, I forgot, you were in nappies when that happened, let me tell you' highlighted the age difference between us. The gap between Remus' age and mine, which usually seemed negligible, appeared wide as the Channel by the time we'd finished dessert.

I felt very young and insecure when the four of us left the restaurant and headed to a jazz club. I slipped my arm through Remus' and walked close to his side, consoling myself that I might not know all Remus and Hestia's mutual friends, but thanks to Remus and Gran, I knew jazz.

The brawny Muggle vetting patrons at the entrance smiled to see us. "Hey Pink," he said, looking at my hair, "the boss was just askin' if you'd stopped by lately."

"Is he here tonight?" I asked, scanning the club. I was curious to know if Colin and Debbie were still an item. They seemed like such an odd couple, but then again, people thought the same about Remus and me.

The man shook his head. I shrugged and said, "Tell them both, hello, for me."

"I will."

On the way to our table, Remus murmured, "Smoothly done, learning Farrell was still dating 'Dare Anything Debbie.'

"Thank you," I said, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

He smiled. "Very smooth."

A trio was playing that night: piano, bass, and drums. I enjoyed their performance, but looked forward to the band taking a break. I wanted to dance with Remus. When we finally got the chance to sway together on the dance floor, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The song playing made me sad- probably the saxophone.

"It's Charlie Parker…_If I should lose you,"_ Remus said softly.

"I don't want to lose you," I whispered.

"You won't." When I didn't reply, he said, "Did it bother you, all that talk of a past you don't share? If you felt uncomfortable, I apologise. Except for the _Underground_, the past is all I have in common with Hestia and Sturgis, so I encouraged them to avoid awkward silences…rather like this one."

I heard the rueful smile in his voice and glanced up.

Remus said, "I don't want to live in the past. I want to live in the present…and the future…with you, Nymphadora."

"I feel that way too." I stared dreamily into his eyes while the song ended and another one began. I said on a sigh, "Your kiss is never just a kiss."

He released my hand to tip up my face. Our bodies swayed together as we kissed. It was a slow, sweet kiss. I released Remus' lips to snuggle close, my head on his shoulder, rocking more than dancing, happy to be in his arms.

"What would your Gran say about this conduct, Nym?"

My eyes drifted open to see the smiling face of a roguish Irishman. "She'd say the third time's a charm."

Rory laughed and looked down at his partner. "I could say the same."

"With a little multiplication," Jenna said dryly, smiling as she asked us, "Would you like to join us? We're in the corner booth."

The posh, horseshoe-shaped booth reserved for the owner was one I wouldn't mind sitting in- especially if drinks were on the house. I nodded my head at Hestia and Sturgis. "Is it okay to bring along a couple of…er…friends?"

Rory grinned.

Sturgis and Hestia, intrigued by the notion of chitchat with Muggles, agreed to go have a drink. Remus and I sat in the middle of the booth. I'd thought we'd act as go-between for our Muggle and Wizard friends, but we didn't. Jenna took one look at Hestia's dress and asked, "Do you sew? I love your dress, and…"

Hestia sewed with the aid of magic, but she was pleased to talk stitching and patterns. Sturgis, who worked for an illumination orb company, questioned Rory about the club's lighting. My old friend wanted to modernize the system, and enthusiastically shared his ideas.

Remus bent to whisper in my ear, "Is this how you felt earlier?"

I scooted closer. "I don't mind, now."

"Why is that?"

I slid a hand onto his thigh and 'wrote' with a fingertip.

Remus laughed silently, his eyes warm and amused. His fingers caressed my knee before trailing up to the hem of my short skirt. After stroking down to the inside of my thigh, he 'drew' a capital 'I', the shape of a heart, a 'U' and the number '2'. I bit my lip to prevent giggles from escaping as I began 'writing' on his thigh again.

He murmured, "You're going too fast. I lost track after 'you are so'…"

"You are so damned sexy," I said fervently.

Rory heard me and laughed. "Thank you!"

Jenna playfully tapped his hand. "You know she didn't mean you!"

"Are you saying you don't find me sexy anymore?"

The redhead's freckles stood out when she blushed. "You know I think you're sexy."

"_Damned sexy?" _Rory prompted with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you're damned sexy, now shut up and order us a drink."

"Isn't she the sweetest thing?" Rory asked the rest of us, before gaining a server's attention and ordering champagne.

-

Outside the club later, Hestia reached for Sturgis' hand. He grinned. "I say, Hessie, are you giving me a certain signal?"

My gaze flew to Remus. He looked amused over the effect champagne had on the formerly non-demonstrative couple. Hestia giggled, "Perhaps."

"That reminds me of a song," I said to Remus.

"Song?" asked Hestia, her hearing unaffected by alcohol. "What song? Sing a bit for us!"

I shook my head, but the happy couple insisted. I decided to placate them, saying more than singing, "So if you really love me, say yes…"

"And…?" said Hestia.

I couldn't look at Remus. "And please don't tell me, perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…"

The way Hestia and Sturgis were staring at each other really made me uncomfortable. If they started making out, I didn't want to see it. I said quickly, "Well, it's been fun, we'll have to do this again sometime."

Remus bid them goodnight and allowed me to tug him into motion. We walked in silence for several minutes. I should've been glad Hestia wasn't falling all over Remus anymore. I should have been happy she'd fallen for Sturgis. Instead, an awful mix of frustration and envy knotted my stomach. My steps slowed. In front of a café, I stopped and gazed sightlessly at the menu posted in the window, saying, "That song wasn't about having sex to prove you love someone."

"I never thought it was."

"Because you can love someone, with all your heart, and not be ready."

"I know."

My throat was beginning to ache. I exhaled a shaky breath. "Do you? Because I see Julia, and Cami, and Jenna, and now even Hestia taking a step I haven't, and…" my voice was starting to waver but I finished, "and I'm starting to wonder if I need counselling."

Remus wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight, giving me comfort as always. A tear slipped down my cheek. He was so wonderful and I was so mixed up. I wanted so badly to lie with him, skin against skin, no barriers, no reservations, but…I couldn't.

"I'll wait as long as you need." He brushed a kiss across my hair. "If there are certain…issues…you don't feel comfortable talking about, a counsellor may help."

"Yeah?"

Remus kissed my brow softly. "It helped me, to talk to someone other than my parents, after the attack."

I reached up to thank him with a kiss for being so understanding. After one kiss became several, a faint noise drew my gaze sideways. On the other side of the glass, three café employees were clapping- one with a mop beneath his arm.

Remus chuckled and nodded to our audience. I waved goodbye as we walked on, hand in hand.

-

Monday morning, I dragged myself out of bed early in order to talk to Julia before work. She looked up in surprise when I walked into her cubicle, offering a cup of coffee.

"You're so tidy," I said, sipping my own caffè latte. I'd given her cappuccino without the steamed milk.

"You're early, what's up?" she said, closing a file.

There was no subtle way to approach the subject. I asked bluntly, "Have you ever visited a counsellor?"

Julia's eyes widened. "A Medishrink? No, although I'm sure our department has a few on staff."

I shook my head. "It's not for a work-related issue."

"They offer a wide range of counselling services, according to…"

"The manual, I know," I cut in, "but what it doesn't tell you is if you go see the Medishrink, people assume job stress, and it negatively affects your career."

"They shouldn't."

"But they do."

Julia thought for a minute. "I have a cousin who saw a counsellor she really liked."

"Which cousin?"

"Penelope. She was used to receiving top marks, and became…rather upset…when she only Exceeded Expectations in Potions."

I shook my head. "Remember how thrilled I was to see an E on my parchments?"

Julia grinned. "I'll never forget you yelling 'Yes. Yes. Yes!' and Professor Snape telling you to curb your enthusiasm."

I laughed. "Bet that's the only time he's ever heard a female say that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Julia, "he does have a sexy voice."

"Eeuwww!" I shuddered. "I don't care. He's still a malevolent bat with greasy hair and no woman in her right mind would fancy him."

"Was that an admission?" Julia said, leaning forward.

"What?"

"You agreed Snape has a sexy voice."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" Julia fell back in her chair and extended her arms. "Finally!" she said laughingly, "I've felt so alone, all these years."

"You need counselling more than me, mate," I said pityingly.

Julia picked up her coffee and asked, "Why do you need counselling, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Just a problem…decision…I can't seem to make."

She frowned. "Is this about Remus?"

"No, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. It's…something else." My gaze flittered everywhere except Julia.

She got the hint I didn't want to discuss it. Julia said as she consulted her address book and wrote down the Floo direction, "Healer Wells does counselling and psychotherapy, so she should be able to help."

"What's the difference?"

"According to my Aunt, counselling encourages you to talk about your feelings and find ways to tackle the problem you need to deal with. Psychotherapy explores the connection between the present and the past, helping you to understand yourself and your relationships."

"I have no problem understanding the connection between the past and present."

Julia said, "Then counselling is what you want."

"What's this talk about counselling?" Tom asked, stepping into the cubicle.

I stood. "I was just telling Jul I heard couples' counselling really helps…uh…strengthen relationships."

He looked at Julia. "Do you think we need it?"

She shook her head. "I trust you."

I watched Tom's eyes light up. "That means everything to me."

I stepped past him into the corridor, announcing, "I think I'll stand here, drinking my coffee, ignoring any _sounds _I might hear, idly watching for supervisors or spies."

The first sound I had to ignore was a giggle.

I'd just finished my coffee when Jerry came strolling down the narrow corridor. "Tonks! What are you doing here so early?"

"Drinking coffee."

His brows drew together. "Okay…"

"Bye lovebirds!" I called, heading for my partner's cubicle.

"Do you hear birdcalls?" Jerry asked.

I nodded. "Better than catcalls."

"I suppose," he said with a smile.

I tossed my empty cup in his rubbish bin and said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Jerry picked up a memo and began to read. He said, "Crantz says it's time to have an Auror on the inside of the club."

I said, "Let Stern tend bar. I bet he knows how to make every drink known to man."

"They aren't looking for a bartender."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me, I'm stuck with slag duty."

Jerry said, "Slag duty?"

"That's what I un-affectionately call decoy duty for marital enquiries."

"Oh." He was plainly curious, but too polite to ask for details. Jerry shrugged awkwardly and said, "They want you to apply for a wait staff position."

-

"I don't have much experience," I said apologetically, crossing my legs and trying to tug down my miniskirt. It was an impossible feat, but gained my objective of drawing the interviewer's attention to my legs. They were long, shapely, and lightly tanned- maybe the nicest pair I'd ever morphed.

"That's not a problem, Miss, er…" the wizard looked down at the application written in large, loopy handwriting before smiling as he said 'my' name, "Lizet."

"Really?" I said, leaning forward. "I'm a fast learner and I'm really friendly."

The oily-looking manager tore his beady eyes from my cleavage's to travel from the top of my blonde head down to the flowers painted on my toenails. "I'll get you a quick-notes quill. All you have to do is hold an order pad and smile."

I raised my hand as if I held a pad in it and flashed a wide, ultra-white smile.

He smiled like a shark and held out his hand. "You start tonight."

I opened 'my' sky-blue eyes wide. "Oh, thank you!"

-

'Call me Sapiro' escorted me to the employee entrance, opening the door with flourish. His smile faded when he saw Jerry waiting. I shot my partner a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here _look before throwing my arms around his neck. "I got the job, sweetie!"

In my high-heeled slides, I was almost as tall as Jerry. He kissed my cheek. "Great…baby."

I went with an impulse and gushed, "Maybe now we can move out of your mum's house and get a flat of our own!"

Jerry looked taken aback. "Move? Why? The rent's free!"

"I know, but…" I bit my lip and smiled embarrassedly as I introduced the men. Sapiro nodded curtly, ignored Jerry's outstretched hand and returned to the club.

I hooked my arm through Jerry's and led him away, whispering fiercely, "He's hardly going to offer me work _on the side _if he thinks I'm in a happy relationship. Why didn't you wait at the office with Crantz and Stern?"

"They made me uncomfortable," he said, "speculating about your…erm…morphing."

"Were they trying to guess how big I could morph my baps or just wondering why I don't strut around with a showgirl body every day of the week?"

"Uh…both…sorry."

I said, "Don't be. I've heard variations of that rubbish since fifth year. I won't let it bother me."

"You won't?"

We were approaching the central Floo station. I morphed my features back to normal, smirking. "Not after I hex the gobshites."

-

Since Crantz and Stern acted like randy old goats, I gave them horns. I smiled all the way home, remembering their curses and sputtered demands that I rescind the hex. They'd figure out the right counter-curse…eventually.

Bubbles looked up from her magazine as I entered the Blue Moon. "You look extra cheery today. Has your doggie come back from his holiday?"

She thought Snuffles' absentee owner had taken him on holiday. I shook my head. "Not yet."

"That's strange, I had such a feeling…well, I'm sure you'll see him soon!"

I didn't want to pop Bubbles'…bubble…so I smiled. "Maybe."

As I passed the reception desk, my eyes went to her magazine, simply out of Auror habit of noticing pertinent details. It was a bridal mag- a _Muggle _bridal magazine.

"Lovely dress, isn't it?" Bubbles asked.

My fascination with ivory satin was beginning to alarm. "Yes."

"I was walking by a newsstand and got the urge to buy it," she said. "There are ever so many interesting articles, even if the pictures don't move." Bubbles frowned. "How can they have moving pictures but not moving _pictures?"_

I was no expert on technology. I shrugged. "Ask Jimmy. Is he the reason you're looking at that? Has he asked for your ring size or something?"

"Not yet," she said with a dreamy smile. Bubbles lifted the magazine and showed me a page. "Want to know what kind of Bride you are? It'll only take a minute to do the quiz. I'm a Fairytale Princess."

I was a _Flower Child. _After swearing Bubbles to silence, I headed upstairs, shaking my head. So what if I liked the thought of the sky overhead, a carpet of green grass, and a honeymoon on a secluded beach? That didn't mean I was some hippie chick. I just liked fresh flowers and wanted to swim naked. Who wouldn't?

Cami took one look at my expression and said, "Did you do the what-kind-of-Bride quiz or the Wedding-Night quiz?"

I gaped. "They try and predict your _Wedding Night?" _

My friend began tidying her desk. "So I've heard."

I was rabidly curious and didn't want to know, at the same time. I sat down and changed the subject- sort of. "How was your latest camping trip?"

I expected a bright smile or an expression as dreamy as Bubbles' had been. It was a shock to see tears fill Cami's eyes. "I'm so worried about Sirius," she whispered. "He's so thin I could count his ribs, and his hair is shaggy and dull again."

"Did you try and talk to him about it?"

"Yes, but he only wanted to eat and…sleep," she admitted embarrassedly.

I slapped a hand on the desk. "Then I wouldn't let him have any _sleep _until he told me what the hell he's been doing to get in that shape!"

"I know you wouldn't. You have more willpower," Cami said. She took a breath and smiled determinedly. "That's why you and Remus have to come to Scotland. I need your help." Her smile faltered. "Sirius needs your help, so please say yes, you'll come."

I hesitated. I wasn't the camping type, and I hadn't run the idea past Remus...

"_Please?_"

I said yes.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Have you ever liked a theme song more than a show? I'm that way about _Coupling. _The theme song, by Cake, was fab! Everyone who's missed Sirius truly, madly, deeply this fic will be glad to know Tonks and Remus head to Scotland next chap- after she goes undercover- and not in a good way:D! Of course, if everyone read 'Semi Charmed Life', they'd be getting a Marauder!Sirius fix, lol. The reviewers I'd have missed deeply if they hadn't given me my 'fix' of a review last chap were…...…♥** 40/16**♥** AAMLrox **♥ **alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue**♥** Arilla Rossi **♥** Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished**♥** emily **♥** EmilyDaniellePotter **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥ **Kates Master **♥** katieweasley **♥ **Lady Bracknell **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥** Lerie **♥** Lizet M**♥** MagicalMischiefMakersInc **♥** MollyCoddles**♥** mon-ami-runa **♥** Nessime **♥** Polaris101 **♥ **ronandhermy**♥** sexyface **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** and**♥** sunny9847 **♥


	10. Spring Fever

After reading this chap, if anyone would enjoy Sirius' pov, it can be found in a one shot of the same title as this chapter- **Spring Fever**. (posted in the R/T cat, because it is very much an outtake)

* * *

-

Chapter 10- Spring Fever

-

"Just remember, the customer will eventually leave," Astrid murmured as we passed. I was heading to the bar. She was leaving with a tray of drinks. The Danish girl who had 'trained' me my first couple of nights was the only server who didn't treat me like a blonde bimbo- maybe because she was blonde as well.

"Promise?" I whispered. We exchanged wry smiles. I'd done my best to continually project a friendly and sweet, not-too-bright image, but I'd slipped a few times. After the second time I'd _accidentally _spilt a drink on a customer, she'd said, "Perfect timing. Do you act?"

I'd blinked. "Professionally? No."

"Think about it. You're a natural."

I'd said thanks, and the subject was never brought up again. It was nice to have someone to chat with, though. Waiting tables was no easy job, even with a Quick-Notes Quill. Especially not in this kind of club- where servers were treated as if they were on offer along with the drinks.

By the third night, I'd acquired several repeat customers. They were low-level Ministry types, mostly, who came in after work to drink and enjoy the 'view.'

I didn't toss my hair or give suggestive glances like I'd seen other servers do to milk tips. My friendly smile did the trick every time. I think my looks and sunny demeanour contrasted favourably with the dark aura of the club.

Tonight was my tenth night, and I was getting impatient. I hadn't seen a server hand a customer anything other than a drink, and Sapiro hadn't brought up the subject of making extra money, even though I'd heard plenty of rumours he had gambling debts to pay. If the investigation continued to stall, our superiors would pull us off the case.

Steve, the barman, commented on my expression as he filled my order, "You don't look so chipper tonight."

I allowed my frustration to show. "I had another…disagreement…with my boyfriend." Every night, I'd found ways to let it be known I wasn't happy with my living arrangements and wanted to be out on my own. I sighed. "I shouldn't have dumped that on you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we're all friends here."

I smiled, but inwardly I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. Aside from Astrid, the other servers shunted me to the worst station, nicked tips off my tables if they thought they could get away with it, and talked about me behind my back. I'd had better _friends_ among Evan's business associates!

I served the drink to a customer whose Adam's apple bobbed when he said, "Ah…well done…er…_Lizet!"_

On my first night, Astrid told me customers who ask your name don't want to be your friend. They want to know who to complain about to management. I hadn't found that to be true. Name callers were friendly- they just had ulterior motives. Usually they were players, trying to chat me up, hoping for a free drink or something else 'on the house.' This bloke appeared to be the lonely type, wanting human contact. He'd sat in my section every night.

I beamed. "Thank you!"

"You have dainty feet for being so tall."

The comment startled me. I hadn't morphed more than a tan to change my feet, because I didn't want to have to buy new shoes. High heels with the comfort and stability charms needed for this kind of work were expensive.

"Really?" I said, checking to see if the guy made eye contact. Another one of Astrid's sayings was _customers who never make eye contact have rotter paa loftet- rats in the attic! _

The wizard, a balding, average bloke in his thirties, looked me in the eye. He nodded. "Yes. I notice feet because I work with shoes…the charms on them at any rate." With a slight smile, he added, "I cast the spells for your shoes, if I'm not mistaken."

"No!"

He named the boutique where I'd found them and held out a hand. "May I?"

No one was watching, so I slipped off a shoe. The customer took it and showed me tiny initials stamped on the sole. "That's me, William Lowman." He ran a fingertip inside the high heel. "You have a beautiful, high arch, Lizet."

I had a new one for Astrid- _customers who fondle your shoes have rotter paa loftet!_ I hid my unease. "Thank you for doing such a good job with the charms."

He gave me back my shoe. "My pleasure."

I drifted off to serve another customer. The relief I felt when Mr. Lowman rose from his seat became alarm when he walked to the bar. I watched Steve point toward the manager's office.

The barman told me after I put in another order, "If you want extra money, I think Sapiro's going to offer it to you."

I widened my eyes. "He's got another job for me?"

Steve said, "He's waving you over. Go talk to the boss. Astrid will cover your station."

I followed his gaze to where the manager was waiting. Adrenaline rushed through me. Were the reports of pandering about to be substantiated? I touched the 'crystal' hanging from my necklace, activating the recording device.

"Come in," Sapiro said as I drew near.

An old poem reverberated in my head while I walked into the office.

"_Will you walk into my parlour?" __said __the __spider __to the __fly._

"_'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy."_

Sapiro's office was luxurious and seedy at the same time. It suited him. He was sleaze with money.

"Have a seat," he said with an oily smile. Other lines from the poem came to mind.

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; _

_Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly._

In front of the desk were two chairs. I said to the wizard occupying one of them, "Hello, Mr. Lowman."

"Hello Lizet."

Sapiro sat on the edge of the desk near me, leaning forward to say, "You're a very special girl, my dear."

I smiled modestly.

_Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, "Dear friend, what can I do _

_To prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?" _

He spoke about what a valued member of staff I was and how he wanted to help me move out of a 'bad situation.' I looked from him to Mr. Lowman and asked, "Is this about a side job? Do you need a foot model for shoes or something?"

Lowman tugged his collar, looking uncomfortable. Sapiro said, "In a matter of speaking…" He was as fake and predatory as the spider in the poem.

_So he wove a subtle web in a little corner sly,_

_And set his table ready to dine upon the Fly._

I didn't know which was more disturbing- hearing Sapiro recount the details of Lowman's foot fetish, or that amount of galleons the man would spend for the privilege of acting them out, right there in the office.

My cheeks were burning, and my stomach was twisting, but the longer I listened, the more I felt compelled to agree. If I hadn't been protected by a Shielding spell, I might've thought it was a fine opportunity. Sapiro was using a Dark Persuasion charm to facilitate his pandering. The offence would triple his time in Azkaban.

"That's an awful lot of money, Mr. Lowman," I whispered.

"Call me William." He reached out and patted my hand. "You're worth it."

_"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing."_

I bit my lip. "May I freshen up first?"

Sapiro smiled like an indulgent father. It was chillingly perverse. "Use my office lavatory, while we I take care of business."

I walked into the lav and turned on the water, reaching for the object strapped to my upper thigh. It was a magic mirror, small and square, used for communication. I looked down upon the reflective surface and said, "Jerry!"

His face appeared in the mirror. "Is it time?"

"The bastard used Dark Persuasion. It's time."

I put away the mirror and hurriedly washed. Back in the office, Sapiro was just leaving. "I'll tell the other girls to cover your shift for an hour."

If I had to endure more than a couple of minutes, I would scream. Silently, I chanted for Jerry to get his arse in gear.

Lowman saw me wiping my palms on my skirt. "Are you nervous?"

I wanted to hex him, but even if I didn't feel compelled to go along with this, there had to be 'lewd contact' for charges to stick. I swallowed hard. "Yes…William."

"Don't be. I'll take care of you. Sit down." He knelt and lifted my foot. "I smell soap. You're thoughtful as well as beautiful."

If compulsion and duty hadn't overridden instinct, I would've done bodily harm with my pointed heel. Instead, I had to allow him to caress my foot until Jerry burst into the room. I immediately kicked the perv away from me. While my partner took the white-faced wizard into custody, I performed a sanitizing spell.

In the club, Crantz and Stern had just subdued Sapiro. I looked around at overturned tables and chairs, raising my eyebrows.

"He resisted arrest," said Stern, panting heavily. The hefty older wizard gazed at his equally out-of-shape partner for collaboration.

Crantz nodded vigorously. "We tried to stun him, but he zigged and zagged in an attempt to elude capture."

"I'll sue for property damage!" Sapiro warned. He saw me and said, "Don't speak to anyone but a solicitor- they've got no case!"

"Yes we do," I snapped. I told Jerry, "Wait here until the team arrives to search the offices and question witnesses. I'll drop off the evidence and start the report."

"Hey, we're the lead Aurors on this case," said Crantz.

Stern nodded. "So _we'll _take in the prisoners, while you drop off the evidence and Connelly stands guard."

Jerry waited until they left to ask, "Are you okay? When I came in, your eyes were huge…like they were about to pop out of your head."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He said in an undertone, "Lowman will plead guilty and get probation, we both know that. I don't need to go into…specifics…in my statement."

We avoided looking at each other. I said, "Thanks."

Before I reached the club Floo, Astrid approached. "When I said the customer would eventually leave, I didn't mean like this." She smiled. "You're a lot better Auror than you were a server."

I asked, "Did Sapiro ever approach you to…"

"No. He knew I wasn't the type. I know the girls who were, though."

"Will you give my partner their names?"

"Of course."

For what felt like the millionth time that day, I said, "Thanks."

-

At the Ministry, I rushed to file the evidence and report as soon as possible. All I wanted was to go home to Remus.

He was on the sofa reading a book when I stumbled into the lounge. I said, "I have to take a shower," and bolted for my room. In the bath, I scrubbed my feet until the skin was pink. It was an effort to force myself to stop.

After I disengaged the water charm, I pulled on a towelling robe and walked into the bedroom. Remus was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"What happened?"

I dropped to my knees beside the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face against his chest. "We got Sapiro on Dark magic as well as pandering."

His fingers stroked my hair. "Would it help to talk about it?"

I whispered the story with several breaks and pauses to keep from doing something weak and girly like crying. I kept what Jerry had called 'specifics' to a minimum, but I told Remus how the poem kept running through my mind, even now.

_Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye,_

_And take a lesson from this tale of the spider and the fly._

Remus lifted me up to sit on his lap, rubbing my back in slow, comforting circles. "You were put in a difficult situation. The mind finds ways to cope with trauma and stress. During full moons, I remember songs and passages from books."

"You do?"

He kissed my forehead.

**And thou, Nymphidia, gentle Fay,  
Which, meeting me upon the way,  
These secrets didst to me bewray,  
Which now I am in telling;**

"Shakespeare?" I asked when he stopped reciting.

Remus kissed my eyelids, the tip of my nose, my cheeks. "Drayton."

"Almost as good- do you know any more?"

"Yes, it's one of my favourites now," he said with a smile. As he spoke, I closed my eyes and sighed.

**My pretty, light, fantastic maid,  
I here invoke thee to my aid,  
That I may speak what thou hast said,  
In numbers smoothly swelling.**

"I love your voice," I said dreamily. My eyelids felt too heavy to lift. "If you tell stories at nap time, I bet you lull Samy and Aashi off to sleep."

Remus pressed his mouth softly to mine. "Let me lull you to sleep, Nymphadora."

I nodded, turning my head to kiss the warm, musky skin at his throat. Remus shifted until we were lying on the bed, his embrace as soothing to me as his voice.

**But listen, and I shall you tell  
A chance in Fairy that befell,  
Which certainly may please some well  
In love and arms delighting…**

**-**

The next morning, I awoke to find myself alone in bed. I smelled coffee brewing and smiled, until I realised not only had I kicked off the covers in the middle of the night- I'd loosened the tie to my robe. I jerked upright and looked down.

The skin exposed wasn't quite full frontal. I didn't know whether to laugh or hide my face and groan. Cheeks hot, I did both.

After scrambling out of bed, I dressed and hurried to the kitchen. Remus looked up from reading the paper with twinkling eyes. "I've heard of Freudian slips- is that a Freudian blouse?"

My face grew hot again, even as I smiled. "Yes." I was wearing a high-necked blouse with dozens of tiny buttons.

He stood and took the step needed to kiss me. Remus' brow creased when he pulled back and glanced at my throat. "Something's amiss. At the very top, there's a button without a buttonhole."

I gazed down. "I didn't fasten them right." I looked at the clock. "Crap! I'm running late and now I'm going to spend my time redoing the stupid things instead drinking coffee."

Remus' hands stilled my impatient fingers. "I fixed your coffee already. Take a drink and then I'll take care of your buttons."

My mouth went dry. I licked my lips. "Okay, if you really want to."

He handed me a cup. "I want to."

Remus started at the bottom and worked up. The brush of his fingers on my skin almost had me sloshing coffee. I took a gulp and set the cup down. He was incredibly dexterous- and sexy. The instant he finished putting my buttons to right, I wrapped my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his smiling mouth.

The flap of wings broke us apart. An owl hopped inside when I opened the window. While Remus gave it a treat, I opened the small packet it had delivered. "It's about time. I had to give that shop owner hell before he put a trace on our missing photographs." I read the note attached. "That entire day's post was misdirected at the Owl Office." I handed him a set. "I wonder if this means Julia got her pictures back too."

"There's a good chance," Remus said with a smile.

We each looked through a series of pictures of the park and a ferret emerging from a rubbish bin and dragging a packet to the street. I shoved my set back into the envelope. "Nothing. We're back to square one."

"Perhaps a clue will be found upon further examination," Remus said. "I'll take these with me, if you'd like, and look at them more closely when Samy and Aashi have their quiet time."

"Thanks. I'll give this lot to Tom," I replied. I kissed him goodbye and headed for the fireplace, hoping Julia had better luck with her photographs.

-

She didn't.

"I don't know why they didn't come out," Julia said, when I dropped by her cubicle.

Tom shook his head in frustration. "Goblins are supposed to be top-notch craftsmen, yet your spy camera malfunctioned. I think you should take it back." He turned to me. "Should I send the pictures to Evan?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind. Let him be useful for a change."

"What if he wants to meet and discuss the photos?" Jul asked.

I grinned. "Tell him Remus and I went away for the weekend."

Tom laughed. Julia smiled diabolically. "It will be my pleasure."

-

On the train, I studied Remus' face as he looked out the window, lost in thought. Was he worried about Sirius? Did he think of past trips with his friends on the Express? I wanted to kiss his pensive expression away.

"If we didn't have any gear, we could use the Floo Network, but with our packs, the train is the best way," Cami said.

I told her, "I didn't realise it made runs to Hogwarts other than to take children back and forth. I never thought about everything the village and castle require. House Elves can't provide it all, can they?"

"No, but I'm sure they'd try if Dumbledore allowed them to," said Remus. His fingers squeezed mine as he shifted to look at me. "Have you ever been camping?"

"In a tent? Once- I was five, it rained, Dad tracked mud inside, and I woke in the middle of the night because my parents' bed made squeaky noises." I grinned. "Mum declared, as Merlin was her witness, she'd never go camping again."

Remus chuckled. Cami said with a smile, "My tent isn't posh. It only has three rooms and a bath. There aren't any beds, just a couple of mattresses that fill with air and sleeping bags." Her expression became sombre. "It needed to fit in a cave."

It was obvious Sirius' current home distressed her. Remus said, "A cave is a fine place to live compared to Azkaban."

Cami nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is." She took a book out of her carryall and said, "Don't mind me if you want to stretch your legs. I'm going to catch up on my reading."

I shot to my feet. "I could never sit still on the train. I was always roaming the carriages."

Remus rose and slid the door open. "I enjoyed that aspect of being a Prefect."

I waited until we were alone in the corridor to ask, "Did you ever use your position to sneak a snog in an empty compartment?"

He shook his head, looking amused. "No." He asked, "What about you?"

I shook my head. "I always envied Tom and Julia for doing it, though. Seemed like fun."

Remus found an empty compartment and stepped inside. "Would you care to _sneak a snog, _my dear?"

What a wolfish smile he had. I happily stepped off the path, into his arms.

-

By the end of the journey, we'd snogged in every empty compartment and cupboard. It was the most enjoyable trip of my life. Cami laughed when I finally returned. "You look red-lipped and rosy cheeked. I wonder why?"

I flopped down onto the bench beside her. "One day you can do the same with Sirius."

"I hope so." Cami looked toward the door. "Where's Remus?"

I tried not to smirk. "He needed a bit of fresh air."

"Needed to cool down, I'll bet," she said with a grin.

I laughed. I had turned a bit grab-arse at the end, but Remus had such a fine arse I couldn't help it.

-

When we disembarked, I waved madly at the giant man walking toward us. "Hagrid!"

His smile was a flash of white in the depths of a bushy, dark beard. "Look at you, lil' Nymphadora Tonks, all grown up."

The few passengers in earshot smiled to hear his booming voice. Hagrid said to Remus and Cami, "Tonks had so many detentions wi' me, I called her my apprentice groundskeeper." He looked at our packs curiously. "Yer campin'?" His chuckle was a deep rumble. "I thought yeh were allergic ter nature!" He held out his hand to Remus and shook the smaller man's carefully. "Good ter see yeh, professor." He inclined his head toward Cami. "Is this pretty lady yer partner?"

Remus took my hand. "No, this pretty lady is. Cami is a friend who kindly invited us to go camping."

Hagrid's eyes widened. After a moment, he said gruffly, "Ah. Er…enjoy the trip. The weather's the mildest it's been all year, but ye'll have ter bundle up at night." He cleared his throat. "I've a cart ter load. Pleasure seein' yeh Tonks, Lupin, nice meetin' yeh Miss."

I watched him walk away, murmuring, "He could've least told me my taste in men has vastly improved."

Cami patted my arm. "He was embarrassed over the mistake. I'm sure Hagrid thought it." She said teasingly, "The stars know the rest of your friends do."

I pretended to scowl. "Just for that, I'm going to walk extra slow all the way to the cave."

"Then I'll leave you behind," she said, hoisting her pack and marching briskly.

Remus and I smiled at each other and followed.

-

Snuffles waited for us at a stile, his front paws resting on the topmost bar. He held a blue wildflower in his mouth. Cami reached over to give him a kiss and pat. "A Bluebell, how lovely," she said on a sigh.

Tail wagging, my cousin woofed at us in greeting and dropped to the ground. He waited for Cami to reach his side before trotting away.

"He does look shaggier," I whispered to Remus.

"Thinner, as well," he returned.

Inside the cave illuminated with one of Hagrid's massive lanterns, Sirius transformed. He spent several moments kissing Cami, then turned and shook Remus' hand. He engulfed me in a hug that lifted me off the floor. "Gods, it's good to see you!"

His sharp cheekbones made me long to feed him. "I wish I could say the same."

Sirius glanced down at his tattered grey robes. "Ragged, aren't they? I didn't want Harry to think I'd stolen the ones Cami gave me, and since I mostly wear fur these days- who cares about my clothes?"

I touched the ends of his long hair. "I care about the rest of you."

He winked. "Cami takes care of my grooming, in both forms, whenever she visits." Sirius picked up a rucksack and opened it eagerly. "Tell me you brought loads of food."

Remus smiled. "We brought loads of food…and digestive potions as well."

Sirius clutched his stomach dramatically. "Bless you, Moony old man. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff, no offence to my feathered friend." He found a green apple and took a bite. "How's Buckbeak, by the way?"

"Missing you."

Cami said, "Why don't you men set out the food while we put up the tent?"

Sirius had a chicken leg in one hand and an apple in the other. He grinned, using the leg to add a flourish to his bow. "As you wish, my love." He told Remus, "That flat rock over there makes a decent table."

"How do you always end up supervising?" Remus asked dryly, carrying the rucksack.

"I'm from the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I can't sully my hands with menial labour," Sirius said loftily. He held up the apple and barked with laughter. I laughed too. There was dirt beneath his nails.

Cami dropped the pack with the tent and rushed over, using her wand to clean Sirius' hands thoroughly. "You've been patrolling too much," she scolded.

"I must do what I can."

Cami lifted his hand to her cheek. "I know."

She walked back over to me and whispered, "See how it is? He turns those eyes on me and I melt."

I sighed. "I won't melt, but I don't know if he'll listen to me either."

-

After dinner, I meant to have a talk with Sirius, but the breeze was chilly and I didn't want to leave Remus' side. He was toasty warm.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Cami asked, rising to her feet.

I snorted. "No thank you. I walked plenty trudging up this hill."

"Want to stay and snog by the fire, eh?" Sirius teased.

"Yes, and the sooner you leave, the happier I'll be," I retorted.

Cami giggled as Sirius gave a mock salute and carried her off.

I turned to see Remus watching me intently. He said, "I want to make you happy."

I pressed my mouth to his. "You do," I said, gasping when he slid his tongue between my lips. My lids drifted closed as he kissed me in ways that made every nerve-ending tingle. I clutched Remus' shoulders and then pushed them until he was on his back.

The night was growing cold, but I was on fire, wanting to sink into the heat of his skin and mouth. I shifted restlessly, trying to align my body with his. I didn't hear a throat clearing pointedly until Remus' body tensed- not in the way I wanted it to.

"Well, you certainly look…happy," Sirius said laughingly.

I almost hexed him. Instead, I rolled to my feet and said, "Which room is ours?"

"The left," Cami said.

I stalked into the magically expanded tent, showering and getting ready for bed as quickly as possible. At the back of the tent, two 'bedrooms' shared a common wall. I peeked into the right side and saw they shared something else: décor. Each had a large air mattress and sleeping bag meant for two.

When Remus eventually lay beside me, I shifted to face him.

"Sirius has always had impeccable timing," he whispered with a tiny smile.

Before I could do more than return his smile, I heard voices through the tent wall.

"I shouldn't have laughed, but I couldn't help it. The contrast between the way he used to be, so proper…and this…gods it's hilarious."

Remus made a face, hearing Sirius' snickers. Cami said, "I think they're sweet."

"I think they're frustrated."

"Sirius!"

He chortled. "It's true! I've never seen Friar Moony lust after a woman like this. If she wasn't my little cousin, I'd laugh my head off. As it is…"

Cami asked the question I was thinking. "What?"

Sirius' tone was rueful. "I still laugh, but it's a bit discomforting, seeing Tonks kiss my mate the way you kiss me."

"What's wrong with that? I…"

"When you're naked."

Riveted by the look on Remus' face, I barely heard the sounds of the other couple kissing.

Low laughter drifted across the space. "Just like that."

"Sirius," Cami said urgently. "You engaged the privacy wards, didn't you?"

After a second's hesitation, Sirius said, "Of course. You don't hear Tonks shouting for me to shut the hell up, do you?" He chuckled. "I'll do it again, just to…"

The instant the tent enveloped in silence, Remus brushed his lips across mine. I responded eagerly, opening my mouth and arms. He rolled me onto my back, pressing me into the mattress as we kissed hungrily. All I could think was 'don't stop, don't stop.'

I clutched his shoulders. "Don't stop."

I realised I'd spoken aloud when Remus' body tensed. I opened my eyes to see him searching my face with a gaze that burned.

Softly, he asked, "Nymphadora?"

-

* * *

- 

A/N:Special thanks go to **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **for being a Danish girl who doesn't have rats in the attic :D , and kindly answered my question about the Danish equivalent of barmy. Thanks also to reviewers who made me smile with their reviews!...…...…♥** 40/16 **♥ **alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥ **cupcakeswirl**♥** die Loreleyx8**♥** Dipper **♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished **♥**Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥ **Kates Master **♥** katieweasley**♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥ **Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MagicalMischiefMakersInc**♥** MamaLisa **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥** NaginiFay**♥** Nessime**♥** petitieloupegarou **♥** Polaris101**♥** RahNee**♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113**♥** Sophia Loren **♥** and **♥** sunny9847 **♥

* * *


	11. Waiting for Spring

Special Note: I've posted the Remus pov outtake **Waiting for Spring, **and everyone who reads and reviews will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

-

Chapter 11- Waiting for Spring

-

No one else had ever made me feel so safe, or free to show how much I loved him- emotionally, physically. In Remus' arms, I never felt clumsy or awkward. With just a look, or a soft touch, he made me feel beautiful and sexy. When he kissed me, I forgot the couple on the other side of the tent wall.

Beneath my back, the air mattress shifted with the weight of Remus' body pressing mine. My thoughts were shifting, too. Away from coherent thought, into sensory impressions.

In the cool air of the tent, his skin felt hot, like his mouth and the images flashing behind my closed eyelids. The same shadowy, erotic images I'd 'seen' by the fire.

Sirius was right. I did kiss Remus as if I was naked. Something deep inside melted at the thought of every millimetre of him against my skin. My fingers slid through his hair. When he began to kiss his way down my neck, I wanted to feel silky-coarse strands brush everywhere.

My hands clutched his shoulders as he kissed the hollow of my throat. _Don't stop_, I thought, _Don't stop._

Remus' mouth lifted from my skin. The tension in his body made me realise I'd spoken aloud. My eyes snapped open. I caught my breath at the look in his eyes.

"_Nymphadora?"_

His voice was soft, yet rough with urgency. He was asking what I'd asked myself, too many times to count. I loved Remus. If Gran's priest was right- that on a moral level, thinking was the same as doing-, we'd been lovers since the night we met. Why not make desire a reality?

I wanted to. I did. So much, I almost cried- but I couldn't force the words past my lips. I swallowed and tried again. The words that poured out shocked me almost as much as Remus.

"_Why did you stop?"_

He flinched. I blinked to hold back tears.

Remus stared down at me. "Were you hoping I'd seduce you?"

I bit my lip. That's exactly what I'd wanted. Not to talk about it, or think about it, just be swept away by passion.

His arms bent as he let me feel the weight of his body, his desire. "Do you think I'm not tempted? That I don't know how easy seduction would be?" Remus lowered his mouth- not to my lips, parting hopefully, but to my ear. "I feel it," he rasped. "I smell it."

I moaned. The heated, musky smell of his skin drove me crazy. What must mine do to him?

He rolled away. "I won't do it," he said, rising to his feet. Remus raked a hand through his hair. "I love you, and when I said I'd wait, I meant it." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "I only wish you didn't make it so damned hard."

Oh gods, I was mental. The man I loved and wanted more than anything was walking out, and all I could do was cry- and beg, "Remus, don't go."

He tried to smile, but it was twisted and pained. "I'll be back. I need more than a cold shower. I'm going to try that stream we passed on the way up."

My vision was so blurry with tears; I didn't even see him leave. I rolled to my side and curled into a ball, engulfed in misery. I choked back tears that made my throat ache. I hated myself for acting like kind of woman Julia and I scorned in romance novels. I could almost hear my friend now.

_Are you INSANE? If you don't get up this minute and drag him back to bed, I'm going to put you in St. Mungo's! _

I got up and opened the tent flap. The lounge area was dim, lit only by a night orb. I took a step and halted. Another voice had slithered into mind.

_What's this? My shy little Nymph is actually going to ask for what she wants? You never did before, and frankly, guessing was half the fun."_

"Shut up!" I yelled. The sound was loud and jolting. I was speaking to voices in my head- not a good sign. I decided to talk to Remus when he got back. Right now, I needed to cool off. I headed for the shower.

I stood beneath the spray and cried. If I'd said yes, the water would be warm, and Remus would be with me, his soapy hands gliding over my skin. My teeth chattered as I got out. I reached for the towelling robe I'd hung up after my earlier shower.

In the lounge, Sirius sat in a chair. I said, "Were you waiting to use the lav?"

He shook his head, rising. "Only the bedrooms have privacy wards," he said.

Great, just bloody great. I shrugged. "It's fair, I guess. I hear you, you hear me."

"Sorry about that."

"Tell that to Remus," I said. "He's the one you were laughing at."

"I wasn't laughing _at _him…" Sirius threw up his hands. "I'll sort that out later. Right now, I want to know why you were crying in the shower."

"None of your business. Why were you out here listening if you didn't have to use the toilet?"

"It's time for patrol."

I said flatly, "You're joking."

He said, "I patrol twice every night and four times a day."

"No wonder you're skin and bones!"

Sirius' grin flashed white. "Cami likes me lean and hungry."

I stalked forward and grabbed his robes in my fists. "No she doesn't. Cami's worried sick you're going to starve or run yourself to death! She probably cries in the shower, because you won't listen to her concerns!"

"At least she's not crying in sexual frustration!"

"Bastard!" I pushed him away and turned my back.

Sirius' wrapped his arms around me before I took a step. "I know I can be a bastard. I know, and I'm sorry. Blacks like to point out the faults of others. We don't want to hear our own."

I laughed bitterly. "I know…and I'm sorry. I can't talk about Remus."

"Do you want me to talk to him? He is coming back, isn't he?"

"After a refreshing swim in a freezing cold burn..."

My tone earned a chuckle. "You go back to bed. I'll wait up."

Sirius let me go. I turned and hugged him. "I'm going to be waiting, too, but thanks."

He smiled and went to sit in a chair by the window flap. I returned to the bedroom and pulled on a camisole and sleep shorts. They weren't long and flannel, but would have to do.

I looked up at the ceiling, wondering if I'd done the right thing by not following Remus. If I'd gone to the stream, would I have made the situation worse, or would we have used a warming charm and…

Why was it so easy to imagine being with Remus and so hard to say the words to make it happen? I rolled onto my side and waited for him to return.

When I heard Remus enter our room, tears of relief began leaking from the corners of my eyes. I tried my best to keep them silent as he slid into bed beside me. I froze when he kissed my cheek.

"_Nymphadora?"_

I shifted to bury my face against his chest. "I love you, and I'm so sorry," I said.

"Shhh." Remus caressed my back in long, comforting strokes. "I'm sorry too," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice when he added, "Shall we kiss and make up?"

I smiled and pushed Remus onto his back, crawling up to kiss him. A part of me never wanted to stop kissing, but eventually I pulled away to cuddle against his side. When my eyes began to get heavy, I got the courage to admit, "I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

His arms tightened around me. "I couldn't stay away."

I sighed contentedly and slept.

-

Sometime during the night, I began to dream. I knew I was dreaming, because I felt like an observer, and a participant, all at once. In my dream, I was sleeping next to Remus, when a hand shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes…

_A darkly handsome man stood beside the bed, dressed like a Greek statue._

"_Hi Kingsley," I said, still half asleep. "What'cha doin' in Scotland?"_

"_My name is Morpheus, god of sleep."_

_I sat up. "You sound like Kingsley too, all dark chocolate-y."_

_The man grinned. "I take whatever form the sleeper's mind will accept."_

_I stared. "Okay, you're wearing a sheet, and smiling, so you're not Kingsley, but what does that mean, whatever form? I think he's god-like?" _

"_Give me your hand, Nymphadora."_

"_Call me Tonks," I said, putting my hand in his. _

_A strange fog filled the tent. When it dissipated, I was standing with Morpheus at the side of the tent, looking down at a couple kissing on the bed. It was Remus...and me... Morpheus' slow, deep voice filled the room. "You wondered what would have happened if different choices had been made. I am here to show you."_

_I said, "Well, could you close your eyes or something? It's kind of a private moment."_

_The couple embracing were blind and deaf to our presence. It was a good thing, since the god of sleep was laughing his arse off. He obligingly closed his eyes while I watched the scene play out with a sense of déjà vu. This time, when Remus said my name, I said yes and drew his head down for a kiss._

_Mist filled the room once more. _

"_Hey!" I protested. "I didn't get to see…erm…what's happening now?"_

_Within the depths of the fog, Morpheus said, "You wondered what would have happened if you had followed your lover."_

_The mist cleared, showing a couple facing each other beside a stream._

"_Why did you follow me?" Remus asked._

_The 'Tonks' looking at him said, "I…I couldn't let you go." _

_Remus looked disappointed, and sad. "If you don't let me go, then I can't return, and you'll never know that I'm truly yours."_

_I looked at Morpheus in disbelief. "Look at me, I'm crying, not frolicking in the water. What the hell is this?"_

_The god drew himself up to his impressive height. "I am not a Ghost of Christmas. This is your dream, and any meaning to be derived must be determined by you alone."_

_I looked from 'my' distraught face to Morpheus' chiselled features. "Fine. Cue the fog!"_

_The mist swirled, and then dissipated. I was back in the tent, sitting up in bed. Morpheus stood with arms crossed, frowning down at me. "What have you learned?"_

"_You're over-rated?" He looked at me steadily. I rolled my eyes. "Sure you're not a Ghost of Christmas? You act like one!" _

_Remus stirred and made a growl-y noise in his throat. I smiled. Suddenly, I remembered what 'Remus' had said by the burn. I whispered, "I did let you go, and you came back…"_

_When I turned to Morpheus, he was gone._

I was still sitting up in bed, shivering over my dream, when a hand touched my arm.

"Nymphadora?" Remus asked sleepily.

I scooted down to rest beside him. I said, "It's okay, I just had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

I kissed him lingeringly. "A good dream."

His eyes were already closing. "Good."

I watched him sleep, hoping that soon he'd truly be mine, in every way.

-

The warming charm kept the tent from dropping down to freezing, but the air was still chilly first thing in the morning. I was content to snuggle with Remus, enjoying the warmth of the sleeping bag and his body.

While sleeping, my hand had found it's way beneath his tee. I slid my fingers across his chest.

"Nymphadora."

Remus' voice was husky with sleep, and sexy. I smiled. "Mmm?"

"Turnabout is fair play, you know."

I bit my lip to suppress a giggle. "Really?"

"Hmm…"

I lifted my head to smile into his eyes. "I'm all for fair play."

-

We curtailed our playtime after a few minutes and went for a run. I followed Remus down a narrow trail, trying to keep pace. The morning sun was only beginning to warm the air, but I was far from cold. Watching Remus kept me warm.

He wore a tracksuit, worn thin from years of use. It clung in a way that made me really wish Morpheus hadn't put fog in between me and the perfect view of Remus'…

"Ahh!" I said, crashing into him.

"Oomph!" he grunted, as we fell to the ground.

"Bloody Hell! I'm sorry baby," I said, sitting up and running my hands down Remus' legs. "I wasn't paying attention to the tail…I mean trail. Are you all right?" He was looking at me oddly. I said quickly, "Did you hit your head, do you have a concussion?"

Remus' smile was wolfish. "I'm fine. I was going to suggest we turn back." He stood and pulled me to my feet. "You lead the way this time, and I'll pay attention to the tail…I mean trail."

I scrunched my eyes shut and groaned. "I hoped you didn't catch that."

He chuckled. "It may take awhile, but wolves always catch what they're after."

I opened my eyes. "Promise?"

Remus nodded solemnly, eyes twinkling. "Promise."

"Okay." I began to run, calling over my shoulder, "Last one to camp cooks breakfast!"

-

Sirius poked at his egg and said, "Were you trying to conjure a three minute, or thirty minute egg, cousin? I think I could bounce mine like a rubber ball."

"How would you like it bounced off your head?" I asked sweetly.

Remus said, "My egg is fine." He took a bite and chewed.

He was still chewing when Sirius said, "You have to say that, my friend- you're the one responsible for this adventure in indigestion."

Cami smiled. "It wasn't his fault Tonks tripped and lost the race."

Remus, in the midst of swallowing, began to cough. I handed him a mug of coffee, smirking. The other couple hadn't seen what happened, but Remus and I both knew the only reason I stumbled was because he'd pinched my arse. I'd laughed while picking myself up, admiring his Gryffindor boldness. I laughed now. He grinned.

I brought a stasis bag out of a rucksack. "If you don't like my eggs, _cousin_, you won't like my Pain au Chocolat, either."

"Chocolate wrapped in pastry…made by our Jan?" Sirius asked. I nodded. He hurriedly cracked and stuffed an entire egg into his mouth.

"_No!"_ Cami and I yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, he is disgusting, isn't he?" Remus said casually, taking the pastry bag from my hands. "I lived with that for seven years."

Sirius swallowed the egg and put his hands to his throat. "Water!" he gasped. Cami extended a litre bottle. He chugged it down and pointed the empty bottle at Remus. "Those were seven of the best years of your life, mate!"

"True, but you were still a disgusting prat at times," Remus said, offering a pastry.

"True," Sirius said, taking a bite.

"Did he really cram six rashers of bacon into his mouth once when James told him to stuff it?" Cami asked Remus.

"More than once," Remus answered with a wide smile.

"I've done that!" I said. "Mum told Dad 'you know where she gets that from', but she never told me it was you!" I shook my head. "I can't remember seeing you…"

"Tea party, back garden, you made me wear a flowered hat and eat all the stuffed animals' biscuits. I was trying to teach you not to be bossy."

Remus gave a bark of laughter. "When was this?"

I said, "I don't…"

"You were four," Sirius said. He told a giggling Cami, "She was managing, I tell you!"

We traded stories until the pastries were gone and Sirius announced that it was time for patrol. Remus and I looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged. I asked, "Do you want some company?"

Sirius exchanged a glance with Cami. She smiled. He nodded and told me, "Yes. In fact, I'd like your help in conducting an experiment."

-

Snuffles trotted ahead of us, tail wagging. When we neared school grounds, he barked. Remus asked me, "Will it drain you, morphing on top of transfiguring your robes?"

I said, "Morphing is easy. I'll be fine."

"Sirius will rest easier, however this turns out," said Cami.

I looked down at my newly transfigured school robes and said, "I don't know many schoolgirls, but there is one girl I do remember…vividly." I closed my eyes, forming a mental image of the girl who'd been such a hateful little witch to me the one time I'd gone to her family's home for dinner, I could morph her features, even now, two years later. Being called a half-blood freak tends to stick in one's mind.

Remus started to laugh. "Pansy Parkinson?"

It felt natural for 'my' pug features to assume a sulky expression. "That's my name." I dropped the pose and made a face. "She's the only one I could think of."

"Not my favourite student, but you look just like her."

I batted my lashes. "Thank you, professor."

"Do you think the wards will allow you in?" asked Cami.

"If they do, I'll go straight to Dumbledore and tell him to fix them, at once," I said.

Snuffles barked. It sounded impatient.

I dropped back into character and sneered. "And you called me managing…" I tossed my hair and marched off.

I expected a tingle to run down my spine when I passed through the invisible barrier protecting the school, but there was nothing. I was a bit disappointed. I turned and waved to the three watching and then continued walking toward the castle in the distance.

I slipped into the school using a side entrance. Students walked and chatted, a stark contrast to the way they'd hurry during the school week. I watched them with a nostalgic smile. Had I looked so young?

"Thinking about me?"

I turned to see a boy standing beside me, a confident smirk on his pale, aristocratic face. I said, "No."

Draco Malfoy frowned like his father. "Who were you thinking about, then?" he demanded.

His petulant tone rubbed me the wrong way. I looked around and saw a man striding toward us. The boy followed my gaze. "Snape?" he said disbelievingly.

I thought of Julia and smiled wickedly. "Why not? He's got the sexiest voice. Do you really think girls hang on his every word in class because they have a passion for Potions?"

"Pansy!"

Malfoy looked horrified. I discovered why when a voice said silkily, "Miss Parkinson, how _interesting _to see you here, whenonly moments ago I saw you climbing the main staircase with Miss Bulstrode."

Shite! Had he heard me? My gaze flew to his. His eyes widened. Clamping his hand around my arm, Snape said in a menacingly soft voice, "Run along, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco fled. I muttered, "Some boyfriend he is."

Snape made an odd sound. I looked up to see his lips twitch. I gaped. His upper lip curled. "Not your boyfriend, though, is he…_Miss Tonks_?"

I tried to jerk away. He held me firm. I said, "Guess those Legilimency rumours are true."

"Indeed."

I shrugged. "Fine, take me to your leader."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Are you here on Auror business?"

I looked away to avoid his gaze. "Maybe."

"I think not." Snape's grip on my arm kept me walking at a brisk pace toward the Headmaster's office.

I couldn't help asking, "How do you get your robes to billow like that?"

He said tersely, "Special tailoring."

Dumbledore rose as we entered, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. "How nice of you to visit, Nymphadora."

"I discovered her impersonating a student," Snape said.

"Is that all you discovered?" the Headmaster asked with a bland smile.

I gulped and said, "He discovered anyone impersonating a student can bypass the wards. That's a serious danger to students, especially Harry Potter. You need to do something at…"

"There was no breach," Dumbledore said gently. "I allowed you to enter the grounds in order to reassure you…and those with you…that the spells guarding the grounds and castle are strong, and none who do not belong will find their way inside. Harry and all the other students are safe at Hogwarts."

I said, "So…patrolling the grounds…"

"Is unnecessary," said Snape.

The older wizard shook his head. "Not so, Severus. Constant Vigilance is more than a creed. It is a valuable tool in the fight against Dark forces."

I shot Snape a 'so there' look and smiled at Dumbledore when he came around the desk to take my hands. He leaned down to whisper, "Please convey to Sirius my deep appreciation of his loyalty and dedication."

"I will. Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Albus, Nymphadora."

I left smiling like an idiot. The Headmaster, the most powerful wizard of our age, had asked me to call him _Albus!_

"Do not think of addressing me in such an informal manner," Snape said frostily, when we'd retraced our steps to the side entrance.

I laughed shortly. "Don't worry. I only said your _voice _was sexy, and I was _joking."_

He lifted a sardonic brow. "I know when someone speaks the truth."

"I spoke the truth."

"I know."

Cryptic and weird- Julia was barmy to fancy Snape. I opened the door and ran out.

"Running on the grounds is not permitted," Snape called.

I yelled over my shoulder, "Deduct the points from Slytherin!"

-

I was out of breath by the time I'd reached the group waiting for me on the hill. I morphed back to normal and threw myself into Remus' arms. He hugged me before sliding his arm around my waist as I shared what happened, minus the Malfoy episode. I wasn't proud of acting like the bratty schoolgirl I'd been impersonating, and preferred to forget the whole thing.

Before we walked back, I knelt and told 'Snuffles' the message Albus had asked me to convey. He woofed and licked my chin. For once, I didn't grimace or wipe my skin. I smiled.

Remus and I held hands as we followed Cami and Snuffles to the cave. "Look how proudly he's holding his head," I whispered.

"You should hold your head proudly too," Remus said.

"I am proud…to hold your hand," I said.

Remus smiled, and drew me into his arms.

-

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to **cupcakeswirl **for pinch-beta'ing when **WriterMerrin** was off on holiday. This was a very rewarding chapter to write; even if it wasn't in the way readers might've hoped. :D I hope each reader thinks so too! Reviews are a priceless reward, and the readers who gave them last week were…♥ **40/16 **♥ **alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue**♥** anon;)**♥** Arilla Rossi **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley**♥** Elspeth Bates **♥** Embellished**♥ **Emily Danielle Potter **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie**♥** Hannah **♥ **ishandtwofourths**♥** katieweasley**♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **ladyofthebookworms**♥** Lady Bracknell**♥** Lerie**♥** lilmispris **♥ **Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥** MamaLisa **♥** mon-ami-runa**♥** Moonlight **♥** Nessime **♥** Polaris101**♥** RahNee**♥** Russet022 **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113**♥** Sophia Loren**♥** sunny9847 **♥** and **♥ **WriterMerrin **♥ 


	12. Caterpillar Spring

Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Remus' pov one shot **Waiting for Spring**!

-

Chapter 12- Caterpillar Spring

-

Cami cried all the way back to the station, quiet tears that made me feel awful, because there was nothing I could do or say to make her feel better. She had to leave, and Sirius had to stay.

Once we boarded the Express, I told Cami, "Why don't you try and take a nap?"

Her smile was watery. "There's nothing like a crying jag to make you sleepy."

I watched her curl up on the opposite bench and then turned to look at Remus. He smiled to see me stifle a yawn. "You look like you could use some sleep too."

"Mind if I use you as a pillow?" I said as I snuggled against his side, closing my eyes.

"Be my guest," he said, chuckling.

I heard the whisper-soft sound of pages turning and asked sleepily, "What'cha readin'?"

"A mouldy old historian named Titus Livius."

I snickered. "Read to me."

"Need help going to sleep? Very well…"

The husky timbre of Remus' voice lulled me into a state between awake and asleep, where imagination and inclination formed a daydream…

-

_It was the Ides of May. Once, she had been one of the women throwing Argei from the Sublician bridge into the __Tiber__. The doll-like figures, resembling bound men, substituted for living sacrifices and entreated the gods for rain. Now she merely watched along with the crowd._

"_Do you miss it?" a beloved voice whispered in her ear._

_She laughed softly. "I miss having the right-of-way in traffic, and front row seats at the games and theatres, but I don't miss the lonely nights…or being put on trial for sexual offence."_

"_What were the charges?" The man chuckled. "You spoke more wittily and freely than was seemly?"_

"_Don't forget I dressed too elegantly," she said with a wry smile, turning to her partner. They had met during one of the many dinner parties she attended in the course of her duties. "Fortunately for me, the most damning evidence was never brought to light."_

"_You never violated your oath."_

"_In my heart I did," she said. "Every time I saw you in public, or kissed you in private…and if slaves could give testimony, I would have been buried alive instead remanded and acquitted."_

_Her husband took her hand, a small gesture that meant everything to a woman who spent so many years untouched. He said, "I'll leave that out of my history of __Rome__, if you don't mind."_

"_All that matters to me is our personal, romantic history," she said, rising on tiptoe to kiss him._

_Nearby, two women drew in shocked breaths._

"_I recognise her, she used to be a Vestal Virgin!" one told the other._

"_Not any more," the second woman said laughingly._

_Smiling into her love's eyes, the former priestess thought happily, 'Not any more!'_

_-_

The daydream inspired by history made me sigh and drift into a true slumber. I started to awake when I felt Remus' fingers stroke my face. Still groggy, I rubbed my cheek against the firm pillow and clasped it tighter.

"Nymphadora…"

I frowned. I didn't like Remus' warning tone.

"_Nymphadora."_

I cracked open my eyes and stared. I was looking at a belt buckle! During my nap, I'd scooted down to use Remus' thigh as a pillow! My hand was…oh Merlin… I jerked away and toppled off the bench.

"Tonks?" Cami asked. Her voice was thick with sleep, "Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell."

"Oh." Her eyes closed again.

Remus stood. "I'll return when the Trolley Witch comes round. I need to stretch my legs."

I kept my eyes averted. "Okay."

The moment the compartment door closed behind him, Cami sat up and demanded, "All right, what's been going on in here?"

I levered myself back onto the bench. "Nothing. I fell asleep, and got a little too comfortable, is all."

Cami started to smile. "Too comfortable? What's that mean?"

"Don't ask."

She laughed.

I smiled reluctantly and picked up Remus' discarded book. _Ab Urbe Condita._ I opened it and gasped. He'd translated from Latin to English while he read it to me. That was so sweet!

Cami asked with a knowing smirk, "Do you need to _stretch your legs_ too?"

"Yeah," I said, opening the compartment door.

I found Remus standing at the back of the carriage, watching the countryside roll by.

The way he looked at me made my insides fluttery. I said the first thing that came to mind, "What's _Ab Urbe Condita_ mean?"

His lips curved. "The literal translation is 'from the city, having been founded', but the works are referred to as the History of Rome."

"All that history is crammed into one book?"

Remus chuckled. "No, that text is excerpts, only."

"Wish somebody could do that for History of Magic."

He gave a short bark of laughter. My answering grin faded when Remus asked, "Is that what you came out here to talk about?"

I shook my head. "No…I…I mean, yes, it was sweet of you to translate the history for me, and…" He was giving me a 'Professor Lupin' look. It made me feel squirmy in several ways. I blurted, "I didn't mean to…you know."

The gleam in Remus' eyes was anything but innocent while he said, "What?"

My shoulders rose and fell awkwardly. "You _know…_grope."

Remus' lips quirked upward. "You didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No. It was close, but no grope."

I blushed in reaction to his slow smile. I said, "Oh, well, that's good."

"Is it?"

My face felt hot. I decided to dish out what I was taking, stepping close to brush against Remus as I said, "Yes, because I like to know exactly what I'm doing...and enjoy it."

I would've snogged his lips off, right there, if the Trolley Witch hadn't rattled into the corridor. I glared in response to the narrow-eyed look she threw our way.

"Shall we return to our compartment, dear?" asked Remus.

His ultra-proper tone brought a smile to my face. "Yeah, baby," I cooed, before sashaying off.

Cami glanced up when we entered. "Trolley Witch coming?"

I said, "Uh huh, are you ready for tea?"

"I suppose," she said, pausing before adding, "If Sirius hadn't accepted the stasis sack of food, though, I wouldn't be able to eat a bite." Her lips trembled. "You can't imagine what a relief it is to know he won't be hungry."

I glanced at Remus. If he lost his job and wouldn't let me cook for him… My stomach twisted. I could imagine…and I hoped I never had to experience the pain for real.

-

The Blue Moon was dark when I returned home. I walked up the stairs, wishing Remus was behind me while admitting it was better he wasn't. I was in a mixed up mood. I didn't trust myself not to jump him and then say 'sorry, I can't.'

I approached Uncle Morty's door, deliberating whether to knock. It wasn't late, but if he and Lisa were spending quality time, as it were, I didn't want to interrupt.

The door opened abruptly. "About time you came back!" said Morty, wrapping his fingers around my wrist and tugging me into his flat. "Owls have been delivering messages for you all weekend!"

He was barefoot, wearing a black robe. I called toward the bedroom, "Hi Lisa!"

Morty ran a hand over his salt-and-pepper hair. "What makes you think…"

"Hi, Tonks! I'll be right out."

"No! You stay right where you are!" Morty ordered loudly. "She's _tired _and just dropped in to pick up her post before she goes _home!" _He steered me over to a side table and handed me a packet and a couple envelopes on top of a folder. I was then hustled toward the front door. "Did you have a good holiday? Yeah? Good, Tell me about it tomorrow."

I lingered in the doorway. "Did you redecorate? Didn't there used to be only black furniture?"

"I might've. Goodnight."

I yelled, "Bye, Lisa!"

"Goodbye!" she yelled back.

I gave Morty a peck on the cheek. "So glad to be missed. Bye."

He said, "I missed you. I had a client offering triple pay and you weren't here to take the case."

I rolled my eyes. "Touching, but why didn't you have Lisa do it?"

Morty snorted. "Think I didn't try? It was you or nobody, Mr. Lowman said."

"Lowman?" I repeated hollowly.

He gently pushed me out into the corridor. "Yeah, William Lowman, his information is in the folder," Morty said, winking. He said goodnight once again, this time from behind the closed door.

By rote, I released the wards on my flat and dumped my gear on the rug. I walked to the sofa and sat down, staring at the post in my lap. I put the envelopes and packet aside, opening the folder with a feeling of dread.

"_Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing."_

I scanned Morty's initial interview with the prospective client. Mr. Lowman had visited the office Friday afternoon, insisting he had an enquiry of a _personal nature_, that he could trust no one but Agent Tonks to handle. He'd heard of me through a _mutual acquaintance _in the Auror Offices.

I threw the folder down. How in the hell had Lowman tracked me to the Blue Moon and what did the sick bastard want?

After a trip to the kitchen for coffee and chocolate, I returned to the sofa and the post. The first letter was from Julia, dated Saturday. Her stationary was posh yet feminine. I traced an embossed flower with a fingertip and began to read.

**I know you're off camping with Remus, but I thought you should know as soon as possible that I took my camera back to the shop, and the goblins swear nothing's wrong with it. The photographs should have developed. That they didn't can only mean one thing- sabotage. **

First Lowman, now sabotage; I was tempted not to open the next letter. I could tell it was from Evan, just from the handwriting on fine parchment. Resignedly, I broke the wax seal. He'd written the time and date in the top right corner. This owl was sent only a few hours ago.

**Come to my office at ****noon**** tomorrow, and I'll share the plan I've devised to free Thomas from his unwanted engagement. Yes, there's something in it for me. I advise you come alone. Fenton and Lupin, with their high moral standards, might not approve.**

Was Evan implying I lacked high moral standards? I might bend the rules and stretch a few scruples when forced to choose between ethics and those I loved, but that didn't mean… My lips turned down. Who was I kidding? I tried to stick to my principles, but my 'black streak' kept leading me off the straight and narrow.

I threw the letter in the fireplace and hurled a fireball at it. The paper incinerated with a satisfying whoosh.

In the packet were two letters. The first was from my mother, dated early this morning.

**Rita just dropped by with a message she wanted you to receive as soon as possible. She was quite agitated, and made several disparaging remarks about _technophobes. _To calm her, I volunteered to deliver her letter today, assuring her you would call tomorrow morning. Please do so. I wish to avoid another such visit as, unlike your father, I did not find it amusing.**

I laughed shortly. I'd thought bad news came in threes, but this made four. I tore open Rita's note, wondering what new disaster was in store. I headed to the kitchen for more emergency chocolate when I found out.

**That bloke you wanted to set me up with- I need him to escort me to a police banquet tomorrow night. I wasn't going to go, until Paul told his mates I wouldn't show because I'm still hung up on him. Bastard. Now I _have _to go. So tell Remus and what's-his-name to wear a suit and I'll get the tickets. Caterers usually grill steak decently, so I'll order that for all of us. Get to a phone and call me before work tomorrow, please.**

I put away the chocolate, because it wasn't upping my serotonin levels enough and the bitter taste in my mouth ruined the taste. I walked back into the lounge and prepared to conjure a communication fire.

-

"Wotcher, Tonks!" Jerry said, his smiling face appearing green in the magical flames.

I snapped, "Don't say that."

"What?"

"Wotcher. That's me, not you."

"O-kay… Hello, Tonks," he said, in the placating tone people take with the mentally unstable. "How are you? How was camping?"

"Don't ask, good-bad-good, and I've got two questions for you."

His eyebrows rose. "O-kay…"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from snapping at him again. I said, "Are you free to go to a banquet with Rita, me and Remus tomorrow night?"

"Uh…yes," he said, asking, "What should I wear?"

"A suit." When he nodded, I took a deep breath and said, "Lowman came by the Blue Moon looking for me…how did he track me down, Jerry?"

Freckles stood out against the pale face staring at me. "I…I have no idea, honest, unless…"

"Unless _what?"_

"Unless Crantz or Stern told him."

I rocked back on my heels. "No. They're gobshites, but they're _Aurors. _They wouldn't do that. If word got out…"

"You did hex them."

I shook my head. "I still don't believe it."

"We have to ask," Jerry said.

"We?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow, first thing?"

"Fine." A thought struck. I said, "Think your mum will bake muffins tomorrow?"

Jerry smiled. "She will if I ask."

-

I was still smiling when I re-lit the fire and called, "Remus."

His hair looked good forest green. He said, "Nymphadora?"

"Hi. Rita wants us to attend a banquet tomorrow night…us and Jerry…can you go?"

"Yes, of course," he said.

"You have to wear a suit."

"I have one that's not too noticeably shabby."

"That's nice," I said absently, trying to decide what to tell him about Lowman…and Evan.

Remus' brow creased. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said, "I'm just tired. I should go to bed."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," I said, breaking the connection. In a daze, I went to take a shower. I stood beneath the spray, my mind reeling from what I'd done. I'd lied to Remus. Was I trying to protect him…or myself?

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror as I started to dry off. I looked like I felt- miserable. I dragged on the first clothes I pulled out of a drawer and ran out of the room.

-

I stubbed my bare toe on an uneven tile and fell onto the floor of Remus' lounge. He was instantly at my side, lifting me into his arms. "Nymphadora!"

"Something's wrong," I said.

"I know." He carried me over to a reading chair, where he sat with me curled on his lap. Remus said quietly, "Tell me."

I told him about Lowman tracking me down, and then I told him the specifics I'd left out before. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what he said and did to me," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I shook with the effort not to burst into tears.

"It's all right, I understand," he said, tightening his arms around me. "In hospital, I said I didn't remember the attack, but I did."

"You were trying to protect your mother?"

"Yes." Remus' mouth tilted at the corners. "Later, she said she knew I was lying, and decided to wait until I was ready to tell her."

"When were you ready?"

"The first night I slept alone, and woke screaming from a nightmare."

I said, "Were you waiting for me to be ready?"

An odd, shrill noise sounded. Remus pressed a button on his watch. The noise stopped. He explained almost sheepishly, "My watch is Muggle. That was the timer. If you hadn't come to me, I would be going to you."

I'd meant to tell him about Evan's note, but it seemed more important to kiss Remus and show how much I appreciated and loved him. Words were not enough. My fingers sifted through his hair, holding his head at just the right angle for our lips to align. Soft kisses weren't enough either. I turned to straddle his lap. My knees pressed against his hips, the leather of his belt digging into my skin.

Remus trailed his lips down my throat, murmuring, "Biting each other's mouths…"

Was he quoting again? Gods it was sexy. I took his face in my hands. "That's what I want," I said, kissing him in a way that was raw and sensual. Remus' hands slid down my back. I moaned when his fingers slid beneath my shorts to cup bare flesh.

He froze and then pulled his hands and lips away. "I thought you were wearing knickers," he said.

I climbed off his lap and glanced down at my purple boxers. "These are knickers," I said, trying to read his face. It was tense and shuttered. I got the weird urge to cross my arms over my chest. I put my hands on my hips instead, flaunting that I was wearing a white tank and no bra. Remus' silence made me feel defensive. I said, "What's the matter? Are you upset because you grabbed my ass? I didn't mind!"

Remus stood and told me firmly, "I mind. That kind of touching leads somewhere you're not ready to go." He saw me open my mouth to protest and said, "I expect you to respect my decision."

I could tell he was determined to have his way. Maybe it was a reaction to all the emotion of the day, but this 'butting heads' stung my pride…and my temper. "Fine," I said, "but there's one more thing I didn't tell you about. Evan sent a message. He wants to meet me at his office to discuss Tom." I took a step forward and said, "I'm going, and I expect you to respect my decision."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Besides having fun with Remus quoting Lucretius again, I had fun with the title of this week's chap. I came across a book that made me smile, called _Caterpillar Spring, Butterfly Summer_. Tonks is definitely behaving like a hungry little caterpillar right now- a witchy one too! lol. The daydream of the Vestal Virgin accused and acquitted was based on the case of _Postumia. _(Her 'Vestal' name, I sincerely hope.) I don't know if she did her time and married a secret lover, because back then, like today, reporters were more interested in scandal :D. The readers whose reviews I was more than interested to read last week were...…♥ **40/16 **♥ **alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FemmeDraconis **♥** FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥** hellothereuR **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Jessica Lupin **♥** katieweasley**♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **ladyofthebookworms**♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥ **Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥** Miss Wolvan Gal **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** Moonlight **♥** Nessime **♥** RahNee **♥** siriuslycoco **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113**♥** Sophia Loren**♥** and **♥** sunny9847 **♥

* * *


	13. Spring's Sprung

Promise of a Spring Moon ch 13- Spring's Sprung

-

I lied when I told Remus I expected him to respect my decision. I'd thrown his words back in his face out of feminine instinct, using my challenging tone and body language to goad him out of gentlemanly restraint. I expected Remus to put his hands on me, and I didn't care how he did it- yank me to him or press me back against the wall.

My lips parted in anticipation when Remus leaned toward me. His gaze was hot. I lifted my face, swaying forward in eagerness. If he bruised my mouth in an angry kiss, I'd welcome it.

"When?" Remus said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"When is the meeting with Rosier?"

His tone was deliberately calm. I didn't know what to think. I said, "Uh, noon."

"All right."

I was at a loss for words. I'd counted on provoking a much different reaction. I stared at Remus. What was he saying? He trusted me to handle Evan, or he didn't care?

Remus lips turned up slightly. "Shall we meet in the lobby at a quarter of?"

The tightness in my throat eased enough for me to ask, "Meet?"

"You don't think I'd let you go alone?" he asked wryly.

It was shaming, how relieved I was. I said, "What about Samy and Aashi?"

Remus said, "I'll have them bring colouring books. They can wait outside with the secretary."

"Catherine prefers to be called a Personal Assistant."

"Then they can wait with the Personal Assistant," Remus said with a small smile.

"Okay," I said, taking a step toward the fireplace.

Remus blocked my path. He put his hands on my shoulders and touched his forehead to mine. "Any lasting damage?" he said.

"From butting heads?" When Remus nodded, I smiled a little. "No, but my pride is bruised."

He kissed me softly, on the lips and then the forehead. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you. In fact, this…"

"Don't say this hurts you more than it hurts me," I said.

"As you wish," Remus said. His eyes were smiling.

I smiled reluctantly, even while I grumbled, "That's easy for you to say."

"No, it isn't." His gaze slid down my body like a hand. "Denying what I want, in order to do what's right, becomes more difficult every time."

I threw my arms around Remus, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry I'm making this so…" I broke off, unable to say the word with him pressed so close.

"Hard?" he said, suspiciously matter-of-fact.

That was definitely the word. I stepped back, trying to morph and conceal a blush. I said, "I'd kiss you goodbye, but I don't…"

"Want to make things harder?"

I covered my face with my hands and peeked at him through my fingers. "Am I dirty minded, or are you making double entendres?"

Remus smiled wolfishly. "What do you think?"

"I think it's better to pretend I didn't ask," I said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the bowl beside the fireplace. I ducked into the Floo. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my love," Remus said tenderly.

I blew him a kiss and dropped the powder.

-

The next morning, I had a hard time waking up. In order to sleep and not dream, I'd used the Morpheus Charm I'd learnt from Lisa. Back in the days when I was denying my attraction to Remus, his eyes had haunted my dreams. Last night, memories of his kiss and touch made sleep impossible without a magical sleep aid.

The spell had just begun to release its hold on me when my alarm sounded. I hit the snooze button and rolled onto my side, hugging a pillow. I fell back asleep.

When the alarm went off again, I was in the middle of a dream. I woke, heart pounding from the images lingering in my mind. I'd been pinned to the wall, my legs wrapped around Remus' waist as he took the hem of my tank in his hands.

"Damn it!" I picked up the combination alarm and wizarding wireless radio and hurled it against the wall. It broke apart with a satisfyingly crash.

After a shower, I waved my wand to repair the alarm radio. I turned it on and found a Weird Sisters' tune to hum along with as I dressed. I was still humming as I walked down the stairs, singing softly as I opened the door, "_I put a spell on you…because you're mine…"_

"That's a very interesting song," said Uncle Morty, coming out of his office.

I gave him a two-fingered salute. "Go pour some sugar on yourself."

Morty followed me into the reception area. "Touchy this morning- what's the matter? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Or the wrong bed," said Bubbles, looking up from her magazine. "Jimmy says any bed I'm not in is the wrong one for him. Makes him cross," she confided with a shake of her blonde curls. "Says it helps with his work, but he'd rather be mellow."

"That's nice," I said, speeding my pace to the front door. Were Remus and I the only couple in the wizarding world not sleeping together? The thought was enough to make _me _cross.

-

At work, instead of heading for the double oak doors on the second level, I walked down a side corridor. Between the offices of Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement was the Forensic and Potions Division. I didn't know many FPD techs, since I hadn't been involved with a lot of crime scenes, but there was a bloke I remembered from Hogwarts, and I intended to pay him a visit.

"You're doing that wrong," I said as I entered the lab.

Edmund Blofeld- voted most likely to become a mad alchemist- looked up from whatever pungent ingredient he was grinding with a pestle and frowned. "No I'm not, and how did you get in here?"

I smiled. He was humourless as ever. "I walked in, and I had to say that, after all the years I heard it from you in Potions."

A long-suffering sigh filled the room. "You didn't come here to reminisce about your ineptitude. What do you want?"

"Same thing as when you sat at the next table, Eddie- your help."

"_Edmund_, and when you complete the potion request form…in triplicate…I'll consider it, Auror Tonks."

"I'm not here _officially, _Edmund," I said with what I hoped was a persuasive smile. "I need a favour."

"A potion."

My smile widened. "I need a truth serum undetectable in food."

The wizard's dark brows lifted. "What compensation will I receive?"

I said, "Name your price."

-

I followed the scent of chocolate back to Jerry's cubicle, pushing my way through the group of hungry-looking junior Aurors blocking his doorway. "Move along, there's no food for you people."

"Bet she gets a muffin," I heard someone mutter.

My smirk became a scowl when I saw the almost-empty basket on Jerry's desk. My glare caused Marsden and a couple of others to scuttle out of the cubicle, but Tom and Julia stood their ground. "You weren't here," Julia said.

"All's fair in love and muffins," Tom said. He winked at Jul. "Isn't that right, Love Muffin?"

I started to snicker. "You had me going until Love Muffin." I turned to Jerry, who had risen to his feet behind his desk. "Hand over my muffin, and no one gets hexed."

"Here," Jerry said, handing me a serviette-wrapped bundle.

I opened up the chocolate/chocolate chip muffin and sighed. "There's even sugar on top." I broke off a bite and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned.

I heard a stifled laugh. "You know what chocolate's a substitute for," Julia said.

"No, what?" asked Jerry.

I opened my eyes to send Jul a warning look.

"Perhaps we'd best be going," Tom said.

Julia said goodbye with a cheeky smile. I sneered at her. She laughed. "I love it when you curl your lip like Snape."

I waved her out the door. "Get out, sicko."

I plopped down in a seat across from Jerry and ate another bite of chocolate-y bliss. "Mmm…A girl might put up with your mum for her muffins."

Jerry smiled. "I'd like a girl to put up with her for me."

"You'll find her," I said. I carefully wrapped the remainder of the muffin back in the serviette before bringing out a small vial.

"What's that?" my partner asked.

"_Mentiri _Potion_- _undetectable in food and causes the person to blush if they lie."

Jerry watched me sprinkle the two remaining muffins in the basket on his desk. He said, "You asked and Blofeld gave it to you?"

"No, I had to morph into the Bride of Frankenstein and let a forensic photographer take our picture." I made a face. "I bet he blows it up to life-sized."

Jerry chuckled.

I grinned. "Doing the scream was fun, though."

I picked up the basket and led the way to find Crantz and Stern. We discovered the pair drinking coffee in Crantz's cubicle. It was twice the size of mine and three times as messy. I grudgingly admired the towering piles of clutter and held out the basket. "We came by to see how the case wrapped up."

Stern grabbed a muffin and bit off a huge chunk, nodding his approval. Crantz took the second muffin and ate a bite small enough to talk around. "Sapiro is going away for a long, long time."

Jerry said, "What about Lowman?"

"Off on probation," Crantz said, after swallowing his food. He took another bite. "'oody 'ood," he said, mouth full.

"You make these, Tonks?" Stern asked. "Bet that pervert would've liked you for more than your feet if he'd had one of these."

I watched the two eat. "Mrs. Connelly made them."

"Mind me dating your mum, Connelly?" Crantz said.

"My father might," Jerry said.

"Don't worry, he'd keep _mum _about it, right, Ron?" said Stern, snickering.

"Mum's the word, Gil," Crantz said, snorting with laughter.

I waited until the pair had finished the muffins before saying, "Lowman tracked me down to my side job. Either of you have any ideas how that could've happened?"

Stern muttered an expletive, shaking his head. "I might've said your name, Tonks, but nothing else."

His face remained pale. I looked at Crantz. He was turning a bit pink, even as he said, "I didn't tell him anything."

Jerry stepped forward. "Don't lie to us."

Crantz rubbed his fleshy neck and pulled at the tight collar of his robe. "I might've razzed Lowman about Tonks' baps not being that big." His face returned to being doughy. "He didn't care how you really looked, though," Crantz told me. "All he wanted to know was if you changed your feet."

Stern picked up a folder and threw it at Crantz. "You idiot!"

I watched papers scatter to the floor. I looked at my partner. "Arrests mean paperwork. Arrest reports go through the law offices, Jerry."

His mouth fell open. "Anne wouldn't…"

"Why don't you go ask," I said, thrusting Mrs. C's basket into Jerry's hands, "while I track down Lowman's work address."

-

The Chimera Charm Company was located in a brick building a street over from Diagon Alley. Jerry was still apologising for Anne when we walked in. I held up a hand. "You reported her. Even if she doesn't get sacked, she won't do it again. Let's move on, okay?" He nodded. We showed our badges to the witch at the reception desk.

"Second floor, last door on the left," she said uninterestedly, turning her attention back to sorting the owl post.

"Wait here," I told Jerry.

My hands were clammy by the time I reached out to knock on Lowman's door. I wiped my palms on my robes. I didn't intend shaking the man's hand, but I did want to conceal how nervous I was.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and stepped into a workshop. Shoes lined shelves floor to ceiling along three walls. William Lowman sat on a stool at a workbench taking up the back wall. His window overlooked the side of the next building. He lowered his wand after completing a charm and swivelled to greet me. "Good morning," he said politely, before his eyes fell on my Auror badge. Lowman's expression warmed. "You must be Auror Tonks."

"Why did you come looking for me?" I asked bluntly.

"Please close the door so our conversation will remain private," he said.

I turned to see the door across the narrow corridor click shut. Down the passageway, I heard other doors do the same. Reluctantly, I stepped into the workshop and closed the door.

"Your skin looks better pale, like porcelain."

I wished I'd worn boots instead of sandals. "Answer my question," I said.

He smiled slightly. I hated that I felt threatened. Lowman wasn't any taller than I was. In the mood I was in, I could probably beat him in Muggle duelling. I knew I could take him in wizard. His wand was on the workbench. I palmed mine in my right hand.

"My wife is not aware of my arrest. I wanted to ensure she remains unaware," he said.

"I wasn't planning on telling her. That's not my job," I said.

Lowman tilted his head to the side, studying me. "I found a card for the Blue Moon Agency in a kitchen drawer."

I smiled grimly. "Maybe she thought you were cheating on her, coming home late all those nights."

"I wasn't cheating…"

"Yes you were," I said harshly. "Why weren't you at home playing _footsie _with the wife?"

"She has flat feet."

I almost hexed him. "So what?" I said, "Take her to a Healer, use illusion charms, I don't give a damn. Just stay the hell away from me!"

Lowman stared at the wand now pointed at his head. Slowly, he nodded. "Very well."

I backed away, one hand keeping my wand at the ready, the other reaching for the door handle.

"Auror Tonks?"

I paused in the doorway.

Lowman said, "Thank you for the visit. I'll think of you when casting charms."

For a split-second, I was tempted to use a memory charm to make him forget me, even though I'd probably botch it and turn his brain to Swiss cheese. In the back of my mind, a voice hissed that Lowman deserved it. Instead, I closed the door without replying. Soft clicks echoed as down the corridor, doors cracked opened. I waved my wand. They all slammed shut.

Downstairs, Jerry stood and tossed down a Wizard Outdoor Life magazine when I entered the lobby. "Everything settled?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said. The moment we walked outside, I asked, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Jerry gave me a 'fine, we won't talk about it' look. He said, "Two interviews of informants whose neighbours are possible Dark wizards."

I said, "I've got an appointment at noon. Let's do one now, one after."

"Fine by me- you want to take lead?"

I shook my head. "Not today."

-

Samy and Aashi ran to greet me when I strode into the Rosier Building lobby.

"This is so exciting!" said Aashi.

I brushed a wisp of black hair away from her sweet little face. "Why is that?"

Samy answered, "Because it is like our comic. Super Commando Dhruva and Commander Natasha face Grand Master Robo!"

"Robo stole Natasha, but she left him because she loves Dhruva," Aashi told me happily.

I looked at Remus. "Oh, really?"

"Dhruva loves Natasha too," he said with a smile.

I took the children's hands in mine. With a smirk, I asked Remus, "Ready to face your nemesis, Super Commando Sweetie?"

"_Dhruva!"_ Samy and Aashi said, bursting into laughter.

At his security desk, the troll Sendak smiled and waved us to the magically powered Victorian lift. Samy's big dark eyes grew round as we ascended. "Cool," he said.

On the top floor, Catherine regarded the children as if they were Cornish Pixies bent on mischief. I said, "They'll wait outside while we talk to Evan."

Aashi pouted. "I wanted to see Robo!"

"Who's Robo?" an amused voice drawled.

Catherine must have silently alerted her boss. Evan stood watching us from inside his office.

Aashi's little mouth dropped open. She turned to Remus. "He's not old enough to be Grand Master Robo," she said accusingly, "and he's too pretty!"

Remus looked chagrined. Evan said, "I prefer _incredibly handsome_ over 'pretty', but thank you, Miss Patil."

"You know my name?" she asked, awed.

"Robo knows everything about his enemies," Samy said darkly.

Remus patted the boy's shoulder. "Watch over your sister. We'll return soon."

The children sat on a sofa with their colouring books while Remus and I followed Evan into his office.

"Who's this Robo fellow, some villain in a story?" said Evan.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Probably misunderstood," Evan said dryly.

"Like the leader of another terrorist syndicate?" Remus countered.

I decided to steer the conversation in the right direction. "What's your plan, Evan?"

He leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers together. "Are you sure you want to hear it? Your morally upright werewolf might object."

"Tell us the plan, and I'll tell you if I object," Remus said.

I looked at Evan steadily. He shrugged. "Blackmail- everybody seems to be doing it these days. Why shouldn't we?" I didn't comment. Neither did Remus. Evan said, "If we obtain damaging photographs of Maris, her family will stop pursuing a betrothal." He smiled at me. "You play Priscilla convincingly. I'm sure you can do the same with Maris."

Remus said, "Damaging…do you mean compromising? Does Maris have a lover?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but she does have a devoted bodyguard."

I told Evan, "You cheat. The Parkinsons haven't broken your betrothal. Why should Maris' family be any different?"

"The Warringtons know the Fentons are sticklers about blood. I've learnt the bodyguard claimed to be a half blood relation of the Boles family, but in truth he only shares the last name. He's a Mudblood."

I looked sideways at Remus. He said, "Don't use that term. I find it offensive. What's in this for you, Rosier?"

Evan said blandly, "Aside from altruism? My sources also informed me Warrington is seeking to merge businesses as well as families. That's more competition than I'm willing to take."

I believed him. My ex loved his company above all else.

"So…are you in?" Evan watched me start to nod, then glance toward Remus. He said, "Can't you make a decision without permission?"

"Partners make important decisions together," I said, gazing at Remus. "The plan sounds like it would work. What do you think?"

Remus shook his head. "If the Warringtons are ruthless as the Fentons, the bodyguard, Boles, could be seen as an impediment to eliminate. Are you willing to risk his death?"

"No."

"Now you see why I advised you not to bring him." Evan looked at me with a slight sneer. "He thinks too much."

"Such men are dangerous?" Remus said. "Shakespeare might agree, but your lack of thought for anyone beside yourself is the true danger."

"How ironic, a werewolf calling someone else a danger," Evan said.

I ignored the snide remark to ask, "Is there a plan B, Evan?"

"No."

I stood. Remus and I walked toward the door. Evan said, "Come up with your own plan, then!"

Remus held the door open for me. I said, "We will." _I hoped. _

-

By the time I'd slipped on a little black dress for the police banquet, I was tired of racking my brain. I decided to forget about plans, or the lack thereof, and enjoy the dinner.

I rushed to answer the door when I heard a knock. I'd thought Remus would Floo over, but maybe he'd walked up in case I was running late and still dressing. He was thoughtful that way.

Rita grinned at me when I opened the door. "'Lo cuz," she said, walking into the flat. "Nice place, and whoa, that dress! _Sexy!_"

I looked down and adjusted a spaghetti strap. It was called an 'open front dress', but it didn't actually _open. _There was only a narrow strip of skin showing, directly beneath the middle of the rounded neckline down to my sternum. I said, "Your dress shows more cleavage."

"'Cause I've got more," Rita snickered. She frowned at her V-neck dress. "Doesn't say slip your hand in, though, does it?"

"_Rita!" _I said. "This is your first date!"

She looked at me and began howling with laughter. "You sounded just like your mum! I didn't mean _specifically, _you prude, I meant _generally!_" She looked around the flat, still giggling. "Where's the drinks cabinet?" she asked.

I stared at her. "Gods, Rita," I said, "Are you _drunk?"_

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Should be an interesting dinner! LOL I took the liberty of borrowing a line from CCR's _I put a spell on you _for the Weird Sisters' song, and yes, 'sprung' has a double meaning, like other words in this chapter, and Blofeld was borrowed from Bond. Grand Master Robo, in the Raj comics, stole infant Natasha from her mother, raised her to be his evil army commander, and then lost her to Dhruva, but with Tonks and Evan's past, I left out the parts that didn't fit my story. :D. The people whose reviews fit perfectly last chapter were…...…♥ **40/16 **♥ **alix33 **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥** Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥** Helena Valentine **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Jessica Lupin **♥** katieweasley **♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥ **Lerie **♥ **lilmispris **♥** Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥** MamaLisa **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥** mkgreevey **♥** Nessime **♥** siriuslycoco **♥** SiriuslyFanatical **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** and **♥** sunny9847 **♥


	14. Stormy Spring

Chapter 14- Stormy Spring

-

Rita burst out laughing.

"Now you sound like _my _mum!" she said. "I may've had some wine to settle m'nerves, but I'm hardly drunk!_"_ She gazed past my shoulder and smiled. "Hullo, there. Where'd you come from?"

I turned to see Remus standing on the rug, looking handsome in a black suit. He must have just stepped out of the fireplace. I said, "The bedroom."

Rita rushed to hug me. "About time, cuz, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Remus and said, "I didn't win the pool, but I don't care."

"He was changing in the bedroom, and what do you mean by _the pool_," I demanded.

"What do you mean by changing?" Rita said. "Put on clothes because he was starkers, or changing into another outfit?"

"I've never seen Remus naked outside my imagination!" I said, wanting to shake her. I darted a glance at Remus to see if he'd caught my admission. He winked. I ploughed on. "Now answer the question."

Rita's expression fell, and then lifted. "At least Liz didn't win the pool," she said. "There would be no living with her."

I snapped, "Is the family betting on my sex life or not? Yes or no."

"Yes and no, really," said Rita. "Just the cousins," she explained. "Winner gets a day of beauty at a spa."

"How lovely," I said.

"Thanks, it was my idea," Rita said.

I didn't know if you could actually shake someone until their teeth rattled, but I was willing to try. A knock at the door saved my cousin.

"Is that my date? I'll answer the door," Rita said.

With a sense of doom, I watched her smooth down her skirt, adjust her strapless bra and sashay toward the door. I didn't notice Remus at my side until he whispered, "Is she drunk?"

I said wryly, "Do I imagine you naked?"

At the door, Rita exclaimed, "Hello, gorgeous! Tonks told me you were good-looking, but she didn't do you justice!"

In a charcoal pinstripe suit, Jerry did look very handsome, in his clean-cut way. He smiled. "Thank you. She didn't do you justice, either."

Rita hooked her arm through Jerry's after he entered the flat. "I would be cross with her, but I've decided to be understanding," she said, "Nym's only got eyes for Remus."

Jerry laughed a little. "Nym?"

I said, "Forget you ever heard that, _Jerreth."_

Rita gave a tiny squeal of delight. "Is your name really Jareth? Like the goblin king?"

"The goblins have a king?" asked Jerry. "I didn't know that."

Rita laughed as though he'd said something witty.

I said, "There's a Mu-uh-_film_, called Labyrinth, with a goblin king named Jareth, spelt J-a-r-e-t-h."

"It's one of my favourite films," gushed Rita. "I know all the lines."

"Really?" Jerry looked amused and uncomfortable.

Rita leaned against Jerry's side. She said dramatically, "_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._"

"That was a quote, not an invitation," I told Jerry, before announcing, "I'm going down to call a cab."

"We'll stay here and have a drink," Rita said.

My eyes flew to Remus. He said, "Butterbeer."

I smiled in relief and hurried down the corridor. I didn't go downstairs to call a cab on a Muggle telephone, as Rita probably thought, but to Uncle Morty's flat. "I need to owl a squire cab," I said, when he answered the door.

"All right, come in," Morty said.

"Nice to see you wearing clothes," I said, brushing past him.

"Ha-ha. You should talk in that dress. I'm meeting Lisa for dinner in an hour."

I sent off the owl and then asked, "Are you paying?"

Morty pursed his lips. "Cheeky tonight, are we? Yes, I'm paying…for the wine. The owner of the restaurant is a poker mate. He owes me dinner for two."

I kissed my uncle's cheek. "It's the thought that counts." I smiled and changed the subject. "What's the fastest way to sober someone up?"

"Sobriety Spray. Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I said, on my way out the door.

Back at my place, Rita was sitting close to Jerry on the couch, explaining the plot of Labyrinth.

"So you think the goblin king loved Sarah?" Jerry said. "He didn't have a very good way of showing it."

"I know_," _said Rita. "Isn't it _tragic?"_

"The only tragedy was his hair," I said. "Bloke wore a fright wig."

Rita opened her mouth to argue, but Remus forestalled her. "Should we be going?"

My cousin stumbled as we walked downstairs. She collided with Jerry, who put a hand on my back to remain steady while I held onto Remus to keep my balance.

"Whoopsie!" Rita giggled. She asked Jerry, "Is her skin cold? I think she's got ice water in her veins not to…"

"Shut it, Rita," I cut in.

Jerry said, "No, uh, her skin's warm."

"Not hot like mine, though," Rita purred.

I looked back at Jerry, silently apologising for my cousin, the amorous drunk. He smiled. Maybe he didn't mind. I glanced at Remus. He seemed to be hiding a smile- probably thought it ran in the family.

The squire cab was waiting at the kerb. "Where to?" the driver asked.

"_Dante's Apothecary,"_ I said, climbing into the back with Jerry and Rita.

"Tha' isn't where the dinner…"

I had to interrupt. "I know. I…need to make a stop first."

Rita laid her head against Jerry's arm. "Wake me when we stop," she said, closing her eyes.

A few moments later, I shook her shoulder. "Rita, we're here."

"Huh?" she said. "I jus' closed my eyes."

"Always seems like that, doesn't it?" I said. "C'mon, take my hand." I pulled Rita out of the cab and let Jerry steady her while I leaned down to the window and asked, "Will you do me a favour and call a Muggle cab?"

The driver grinned at the money I handed over. "Happy to."

"I think you over-tipped," Remus said in low, smiling voice.

"And I was happy to," I said fervently. He chuckled. I said to the other couple, "I'll be back out in a minute, if you want to wait."

"Stop taking the mickey," Rita said. "I'm going shopping!"

I hurried after her into the shop. "This isn't your kind of shop," I said.

"Rubbish. I'm a woman. Every shop is my kind." Rita looked around the old-fashioned displays and shelves with interest. She said, "Is this one of those New Age shops? Are you Wiccan?"

"No to both," I said warily.

Rita snickered. "Well, you act a right witch on more'n Halloween, luv."

I told Jerry, "Watch her," and strode to the back of the shop.

The goblin staffing the apothecary counter said, "Good evening, Miss Tonks. Are you here to pick up your potion?"

I looked over my shoulder. Remus was standing right behind me. I tried to give the goblin, Mr. Wilytongue, a meaningful stare. "_No_, I only need Sobriety Spray."

The goblin tilted his head to the side. "I understand. You are going out and have no wish to carry around a flagon. Perhaps you desire to return for your…"

"Can't you owl it?" I asked.

Wilytongue said patiently, "It is against policy to owl contraceptive potions. They must be signed for."

I imagined sinking into the floor. It was a happy image. I said, "I'll return, then."

Sharp teeth flashed white in the goblin's swarthy face. "Very well. Which type of spray, scented or unscented?"

"Unscented," I said. I was annoyed enough to get something to clash with her perfume, but I didn't want to deal with the smell. I purchased the tiny bottle, avoiding Remus' eyes as we sought out Jerry and Rita.

"Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

I hunched a shoulder. "I wanted to have it on hand. Okay?"

He gave a quiet huff of amusement.

I said defensively, "What?"

"You're all right with my knowing you think of me naked, but not that you're purchasing a contraceptive?"

I nodded.

Remus smiled.

The sound of breaking glass came from the front of the store. Remus and I both said, "_Rita_."

My cousin was laughing and clutching her sides. So was Jerry.

"I don't know what's so funny," Rita said. "I broke a bitty glass…"

"Belly-laugh Ball," finished Jerry.

An old wizard came shuffling over. "Usually, we only worry about _children_ making messes_,"_ he said.

"Sorry, Sir," I said, pulling a giggling Rita out of the shop before the man used his wand to clear the glass. On the pavement outside, I lifted the tiny atomiser. "Try this," I said, and sprayed it in her face.

Rita coughed. "That..." She shook her head. "That doesn't smell any different than my own perfume," she said, frowning slightly. She pointed. "Is that our taxicab?"

It wasn't the squire cab, only a Muggle variety of black and white. "Yeah," I said.

Remus said the shopowner had refused to let them pay for the ball. He and Jerry each offered to ride in front. Rita said, "I'd prefer to be able to give directions."

Jerry walked around and opened the door for her. She murmured to me, "He's a real Boy Scout, isn't he?"

I watched her thank Jerry with a smile that was cool compared to the ones she'd lavished on him earlier. I hoped she wasn't so embarrassed by her earlier behaviour that she wouldn't warm up to him sober. The dinner would be awful.

In the cab, I sat between Jerry and Remus, trying not to fidget. Remus whispered, "Muggle taxis do seem very slow, in comparison."

I glanced sideways. "I'll find a way to entertain myself."

I let go of his hand and slid my palm along his before lightly raking my nails down his fingers.

In the front seat, the taxi driver was griping to Rita about traffic wardens. "Malicious, they are," he said. "Busybodies who get their jollies mugging blokes like me with a ticket for sixty pounds."

"Were you parked illegally?" Rita asked crisply.

"I only parked in a bike lane for five minutes, but the jobsworth wouldn't listen!"

"Perhaps they thought their job was worth doing right. The road tax you pay does not entitle you to park wherever you like. You were posing a hazard to cyclists."

The driver muttered something about no bloody bicycles around before lapsing into silence. When we reached the hotel, he took Rita's money with grudging thanks. She watched the taxi pull out into traffic, shaking her head. "Is there anyone who doesn't whine and moan about the injustice of a ticket?"

Jerry said, "You're not one of those traffic wardens, though. You're a meter maid, right?"

Rita heaved a sigh of long-suffering. "My family jokingly refers to me by that stupid Beatles song, but my title is Traffic Police Community Support Officer." She saw Jerry's chagrin and relaxed her stern expression. "Call me Rita."

"Thank you, Rita."

She and Jerry led the way into the hotel. I held Remus' hand as we followed, pleased that Rita was smiling now, at least.

The ballroom holding the banquet didn't look much different than the ones I'd attended Auror functions in. Same sea of round tables covered with white linen. Rita found our names on a seating chart and led us to the table we shared with three other couples. She glanced over at the next table and said, "Let's go get a drink at the bar before dinner starts."

In line, while Remus and Jerry attempted to talk Quidditch without using non-Muggle terms, Rita whispered to me, "Paul is sitting at the table beside ours!"

"What, him and the bimbo?" I said.

"No, he's alone," said Rita.

I said, "Off having more plastic surgery, is she?"

Rita said, "No, they broke up."

"Don't tell me he's trying to get back with you," I said.

Rita crossed her arms and looked away.

"Paul's a gobshite," I said. "Tell me you aren't listening to him."

She snapped, "I'm here with someone else, aren't I?"

In front of us, Remus asked, "What would you two ladies care to drink?"

I quickly shifted into a smile. "Beer," I said.

"White wine," said Rita.

Once we returned to the table, I pretended not to know Paul was staring at us only a few metres away while Rita introduced the other couples at the table. She said one of the men was to receive a commendation for bravery for his actions to quell a near riot after a football match.

"Are you a football fan?" Rita asked Jerry.

He looked startled. "No."

"Good!" she said loudly. "Football is boring!"

Nearby, several men booed. A greater number of women clapped. I glanced over at Rita's ex. He was smiling. I almost hexed him.

I turned back to find Remus watching me quizzically. "Is there something I should know?" he said.

I said, "I'll tell you later."

The conversation over dinner was pleasant, consisting of chitchat about the weather, traffic, Muggle news and gossip. I didn't care what the Royals or some film stars were up to, but I listened politely. The food was good, even though the salad had too much iceburg lettuce for my taste, and the veg was overcooked. The steaks were excellent, and I saw a couple of the women eating chicken throwing envious looks my way.

Rita had excused herself right after the server brought out the main course. I offered to go with her, but she laughingly told me not every woman was compelled to go in pairs to the lav. I thought nothing of it, until I heard a voice behind me say, "Paul's not outside smoking, is he? I thought he gave that up?"

I looked down at my steak and felt my stomach churn. I couldn't eat another bite. I knew what happened to a girl waylaid by a smooth talking bastard. She went off and forgot the one waiting for her.

Jerry didn't seem to worry about his date's prolonged absence. The constable on his right was a Scout leader, and they were exchanging camping stories. Remus noticed my preoccupation and said, "Perhaps Rita isn't feeling well. Do you want to check on her?"

I placed my serviette on the table. "Yes." I stood and said, "Feel free to finish off my steak for me."

"I end up clearing my wife's plate," the constable beside me said. "She eats like a bird and I think the portions are too small."

I left the table, smiling a little as I heard the man claim firefighters got bigger steaks. I followed a trail of women headed for the lavatory, and checked the shoes beneath the stalls.

"Are you looking for someone?" the attendant asked.

I said, "My cousin, looks a little like me, longer hair, black dress…"

" Lot of women through here wear little black dresses."

"Yeah," I said, tipping her anyway.

"If she's staying at the hotel, maybe she got sick and went to her room," the woman suggested.

"Thanks," I said, hurrying out the door. Rita wasn't staying here, but what if Paul was? Hotels gave groups like these discounts to encourage them to sleep off their alcohol in a hotel bed.

I walked directly to the front desk and played the part of a ditzy girlfriend to get Paul's room number. In the lift, I went over my repertoire of wandless hexes, trying to decide which I could play off as accident instead of magic. I rapped softly on the door. "Room service."

No one came to the door. I was about to use magic to force my way inside when I heard the handle turn. "That was fast. I just hung up the…phone…" Paul trailed off.

All he was wearing a pair of unbuttoned trousers. I pushed past him into the lounge of the suite, calling, "Rita!" A startled curse came from the bedroom. In a minute, my cousin entered the lounge, hose and shoes conspicuously absent. I said, "What the hell were you thinking!"

She said, "I wasn't. Paul wanted to talk someplace private, and…" Rita's chin lifted. "I'm giving him a second chance."

"You're mental," I said.

"I love him," Rita said. "He loves me. He made a mistake, and he's sorry. Paul's not Evan- some people change."

Throwing Evan in my face was _not _putting me in a better mood. I said, "Fine, take the cheat back, but right now, go get dressed. We're going back to the ballroom, and you're going pretend you were sick."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Paul said. He walked over to put a protective arm around my cousin.

I thought of Rita, drunk and crying in a pub, and said, "I hate the way you're so damn vain, and always check your hair." Paul looked at me as if I was crazy. Rita must not have told him about the poem. I poked him in the chest with my finger. He winced as I continued, "I hate the way you lied to her and said you'd always…"

"_Stop it!" _Rita said. "You made your point, _Nymphadora." _

"I'll be waiting outside, then, Rita _Theodora_," I said, resisting the urge to slam the door on the way.

I leaned against the corridor wall and tried not to remember the time I'd acted like my cousin, to a date who meant a lot more to me than Jerry did to Rita. It was impossible. I still felt guilty over it.

The click of a door opening brought my gaze to Rita, standing in the doorway. She kissed Paul and said, "Wait a few minutes to leave, all right?"

His eyes flickered over to me. I curled my lip like Snape. Unlike my sicko best mate, Paul was properly intimidated. He stepped back and closed the door.

Rita and I walked to the lift in icy silence that continued all the way to the ballroom.

The Police Commissioner was stating his pride in the officers and staff who strived for public safety, praising their determination, professionalism, and bravery in the face of personal danger. Rita and I slipped into our seats. She said something to Jerry caused his brow to furrow with concern.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked in an undertone.

The Black humour of the situation made me smile as I whispered for the second time that evening, "I'll tell you later."

After awarding the various Commendations, the Commissioner invited the guests to stay and enjoy the band. Once the clapping died down, Jerry said, "Rita's taken ill. I'm going to see her home."

"I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted," Rita said, with a hint of wryness.

I almost smiled, but it wouldn't have been a nice one. It would've been a 'ha-ha, your rendezvous with Paul will have to wait' smirk.

"Do you want to stay and listen to the band?" Remus asked.

"No, I want to go home," I said.

We walked out of the hotel and down the pavement to reach a place to Apparate. Once at the Blue Moon, I said, "Let's go up and watch the stars."

On the roof, Remus said, "I want to share your burdens, but I can't, unless you talk to me."

I said, "Do you remember meeting Paul, Rita's ex-boyfriend, at Christmas?"

Remus said, "Vaguely."

"Well, he was there tonight- at the next table. He came alone, but he didn't stay that way." I laughed shortly. "Paul was the reason Rita was gone so long. I found her in his hotel room, and if I hadn't demanded she return…"

I didn't need to finish. Remus got the picture. He enveloped me in a hug, comforting me with a soft kiss. "Rita is responsible for her own decisions, good or bad."

"I know," I said, "but I..."

"Need to look at the stars and gain perspective," Remus said.

"I'd rather look at you."

"I can't be more than a shadow," he said.

I saw his smile plainly in the near-darkness. "A beloved shadow," I said. "A sexy shadow."

"How can a shadow be sexy?"

"Because it's yours," I said, matter-of-fact.

"I bow to your irresistible logic," Remus said. He chuckled, adding, "...and your sexy shadow."

I took a step back toward the double lounger. Remus followed. I said, "My shadow wants your shadow to give her a snog."

"A sexy shadow snog? Say that three times fast," Remus said.

I felt the back of my legs touch the cushion and tugged Remus down beside me. "I have other plans for my tongue," I said, trying not to ruin my sultry tone with a giggle.

I felt Remus' chest shaking, even while he kissed me. I wiped the smile off his face, in a good way, with my tongue. He had a gorgeous mouth, but his bottom lip was just the slightest bit fuller, and even more fun to play with.

Remus made a growl-y sound in his throat when I nibbled and licked and teased his mouth open. I smiled and slid the tip of my tongue along the inside of his beautiful bottom lip. An 'Mmmm' sound escaped me. He not only felt and tasted good, but I knew how Remus made _me _feel when his tongue explored my mouth that way. It turned me on to do the same to him.

I laughed when he began kissing me passionately.

"Did you have fun toying with me?" he murmured.

"MmHmm." I sighed happily. Remus made love fun as well as emotionally satisfying.

He slipped his hand inside the opening of my dress. "I want to have fun too."

I was all for equal fun. To show how much, I reached behind my neck to untie the straps holding up my bodice. I reached for his shirt. "Help me with the buttons," I said.

I loved the way Remus' skin felt against mine, the way his lips and tongue made me feel. "I want to lick your skin," I whispered, pushing against his shoulders. I gasped as he rolled over, taking me with him. I straddled Remus, bending to kiss him before trailing my lips down his throat.

When I licked and sucked his skin, Remus' hands slid up the back of my thighs to caress my backside. I moaned.

He said roughly, "What are you wearing?"

"A thong. Don't you like it?"

His fingers tightened on my skin. "I like it too much." His hands slid down. "I'd better go."

I refused to move. "I don't want you to."

"Nymphadora."

He put his hands on my waist. I grabbed his wrists and tried to place his hands where I wanted them. "Remus John," I said, playfully mimicking his serious tone. I leaned down to kiss him, yelping in surprise as he rolled me over.

"Don't ask for more than you're ready to give, Nymphadora," Remus said.

"Maybe I'm ready to give a little more," I said defiantly.

"Are you?" he asked, shifting to put his hand on the inside of my thigh. My legs instinctively clamped together. "I didn't think so," Remus said. He sat up and put his shirt back on. "Why were you pushing tonight?" he asked, watching me re-tie my dress.

"I don't know," I said miserably.

Remus kissed my cheek and stood. He said, "You need to find out."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Can you say 'counselling session' boys and girls? I knew you could, lol. Special thanks to **GraceRichie **for inspiring with her _Labyrinth_ fixation. :D. The readers who inspired by reviewing and making writing fun this week were….…...…♥ **40/16 **♥ **alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥** Audrey **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥** FNP **♥** Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥** GraceRichie **♥** Hial **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley **♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **ladyofthebookworms **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥** Leena7 **♥ **lilmispris **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥** MamaLisa **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥** nattieb **♥** Nessime **♥ **remus R us **♥** siriuslycoco **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** sunny9847 **♥ and ♥ **The Wilted Rose** ♥


	15. Spring Cleaning

Chapter 15- Spring Cleaning

-

Tuesday morning, I hit the snooze button three times and had to rush to get ready. I didn't have time to chat with Bubbles, so I said a brief, "Morning," as I walked past her desk.

"Good Morning, Tonks. Don't forget your appointment," she said.

I stopped in my tracks. "What appointment?"

"The one with Healer Wells," Bubbles said, tapping a pink and white striped fingertip on her desk calendar. "Her office owled yesterday afternoon. They had a cancellation, so you're set for the four o'clock session today."

I said, "I don't remember asking…"

"You didn't have to ask. I was _happy_ to help," Bubbles said. She pointed to the calendar again. "See what I wrote on the 18th? _Owl Healer Wells' office regarding Tonks' appointment._"

I vaguely remembered asking Julia for the counsellor's direction. My note must have fallen out of a cloak pocket for Bubbles to find the next day.

Bubbles misunderstood my expression. She said, "I did the best I could, but she was booked up, so I had to put you on the waiting list."

I said, "That isn't…"

"You only had to wait two weeks," Bubbles said. "My Auntie Griselda had to wait three weeks before she could ride a broom again after her hip replacement."

I shook my head. "What…?"

Bubbles said, "You didn't even _know _you were waiting, and she couldn't practise for the Senior Quidditch Tournament for ages!"

I said, "I'm…sorry?"

"That's all right," she said, sunny humour restored. "Auntie Griselda caught the Snitch and her team won!"

"Good for her," I said, walking out the door.

Since I was going to be late to the staff meeting anyway, I figured might as well stop by _Chocolat_ and get something to fortify myself.

"_Éclair au café_ and _café au lait_," I told Jan, after she greeted me with a cheerful _salut._

"Coffee flavoured custard as well as coffee with milk? Is something wrong?" my friend asked.

I shrugged. "I'm late to work and I've got an appointment I don't look forward to."

"Dental?" Jan said, preparing my coffee. "Spells are not intrusive as Muggle methods, but there is something _sinistre_ about those dentists' interest in teeth."

I said, "Really? What do you think about gynaecologists?"

My friend gave a Gallic shrug. "They're _naturel_."

" Normal, huh?" She'd obviously never had a Healer who papered every wall with floral prints. I shook off the memory of creepiness and took out my money pouch.

Jan arched her eyebrows. "Save your money and donate to charity, _s'il vous plait_."

"Thanks." I drank my coffee, but asked for the éclair in a bag. I planned to eat it after the meeting.

-

At work, the Auror offices were ominously silent. Everyone was in the conference room except me. I used a Disillusionment charm to sneak in, thankful end-of-month meetings were standing room only. Junior Aurors stood at the back, so it wasn't hard to hide behind one of my colleagues and become visible. If I'd stayed behind Fortesque, a former Hufflepuff Beater, Gulch would've never noticed me.

I didn't stay put, though. Jerry was standing a little to my left, and when I caught his eye, he motioned for me to slide over. What I thought was a covert move gained the attention of the last person I wanted to notice me.

"_Auror Tonks," _my supervisor called from the front of the room. "What information is so vital you must disturb this meeting to convey it to your partner?"

Gulch was such a witch. Aside from a few curious looks, I hadn't disturbed anyone. She just had it in for me. It wasn't my cluttered desk or unorthodox methods that earned her spite. It was my occasional impersonations of her. The last time was February; I'd morphed and sung _My Funny Valentine. _I still didn't understand why she couldn't laugh about it. It wasn't like I'd _danced_ on the bar of the Iron Shackle!

I said respectfully, "Nothing, Ma'am, I apologise for the disturbance, Ma'am."

"Apology accepted…now explain what you felt was imperative communication."

My mind went blank. I didn't want to get Jerry into trouble. All I could think to say was, "I picked up an éclair for him at _Chocolat_."

In the silence, I could hear several indrawn breaths, as if people were trying to get a whiff of chocolate. Gulch said, "I'll have to verify that. _Accio éclair!"_

I tried to hold onto the bag, but the spell pulled it, and me, sideways. I fell into the aisle and lost my grip, whimpering as the bag opened and my éclair went floating toward Gulch. The scent caused stomachs to rumble across the room- mine included.

"Auror Shacklebolt, please continue while I _dispose _of this," Gulch said. With a fiendish little smile, she left the room through a side door, taking my éclair with her.

Fortesque helped me up, patting my shoulder sympathetically. At the front, Kingsley cleared his throat and continued rattling off arrest report statistics. I heard a muffled laugh and shot daggers at the wizard enjoying my misery.

After the meeting adjourned, I said, "Hold up, Marsden."

He had the nerve to smile. "Yes?"

I stepped close and said in a low voice, "If I see a cartoon of this, you'll regret it."

He adjusted his glasses in a nervous gesture but held onto his smirk. "How's that?"

Gulch's evil smile had nothing on mine. "Two words…Janice Goralnik."

"You wouldn't."

I morphed my features into those of an ex-girlfriend it had taken Marsden a year and a restraining order to convince they were not going to get back together. I imitated her annoying laugh. "Wouldn't make your life hell? Ooh Jamie, love muffin, I would." I shifted back and said, "Do we have a deal?"

He nodded curtly and stomped off. I turned to see Jerry, Tom and Julia walking toward me. "Anybody want to go get an éclair?" I asked.

They all said yes.

-

At 3:50 that afternoon, I said, "Hi, my name's Tonks. I have a…"

" Four o'clock appointment with Healer Wells, yes. Fill out these forms, please. The Healer will see you shortly," the receptionist said, handing me a clipboard.

I took a seat and filled out the forms, glancing at the two people waiting to see other counsellors. One looked like she was barely out of school. She gnawed on a thumbnail while reading _Teen Witch _magazine. The other woman was older, with uncombed hair. She stared down at her lap, face devoid of expression. I wondered, yet again, what I was doing there. I finished the paperwork as quickly as possible.

"All done? Go on back, last office on the right."

I peeked into an office that was more like a lounge, with sofa and chairs. There was a desk in the far corner, but the Healer was sitting in one of the chairs flanking a small fireplace, reading a file. She looked up. "Nymphadora Tonks? I'm Healer Wells, lovely to meet you."

I shook hands with the woman who reminded me of my Gran. I said, "Call me Tonks." I looked around, trying to decide where to sit. The sofa was leather and looked cold, so I sank into the chair across from hers. It was soft and comfortable.

"How may I help you, Tonks?"

I had a sudden urge to bite my thumbnail. Weren't we supposed to chitchat first? I said, "You, uh, help people with problems, right?"

"I help clients with personal growth issues and relationship difficulties," the healer said with a warm smile. "Exploring feelings and learning more effective ways of dealing with them helps many clients gain confidence."

I got the impulse to tap my fingers on the arm of my chair, but I didn't want her to know I was nervous about sharing my feelings with a stranger. Instead, I wiggled my toes inside my boots. I said, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything you'd like to share."

Oh great, the non-directive approach- what if I didn't want to share anything? Would I stare at her for an hour? I'd rather spend the galleons on shoes.

She glanced down at my file. I expected her to ask about the relationship difficulty I'd put down in vague terms. Instead, she said, "I see you're an Auror."

"Yeah."

"That must be an exciting line of work."

"It has its moments."

After a couple of minutes' silence, Healer Wells said, "Tell me about yourself."

I shrugged. "I'm twenty-one, an Auror; I have a wonderful family, great friends, and the best boyfriend in the world."

The healer's dark eyes twinkled. "In the world?"

Had I sounded like a gushing schoolgirl? I didn't care. I nodded fervently.

"Tell me about your partner," she said.

I smiled like a lovesick fool. "His name is Remus. He's smart…handsome, kind, patient… He's a brilliant teacher," I said. "He makes me laugh, and thinks I'm funny." I laughed. "My family loves him almost as much as I do."

"Remus is an unusual name."

"His mother had a love of Latin and irony," I said. "His last name is Lupin."

The healer smiled. "My youngest grandson is a fifth year at Hogwarts. He told me Professor Lupin was the best Dark Arts teacher he'd ever had." She paused a moment, and then asked, "Does your partner's…condition…adversely effect your relationship?"

I said, "What? That he's a werewolf? No, I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm not _glad _he's a werewolf, but…I like having that in common."

I watched her look down at my file again, scanning the sheets. "Are you a werewolf too?"

"No, I'm a metamorphmagus."

When the healer looked up, her eyes widened. She was staring at her own face. I shifted back to normal. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

She smiled. "You missed the mole beside my right eyebrow."

I immediately morphed again. Healer Wells chuckled. "Perfect."

"I try," I said, imitating her objective, yet sympathetic tone.

She watched me morph, asking when I was done, "What does a metamorphmagus have in common with a werewolf?"

"We both change, and people see us as different."

"Surely you receive far more positive reactions."

"Not always," I said. "At school, I was called a half-blood freak more times than I'd like to count."

"Did it upset you?"

_No, I loved it_. _That's why I got so many detentions for showing my appreciation._ I let a shoulder rise and fall. "It was Slytherins, mostly, so I didn't let it bother me."

"You emphasised _Slytherins_- do you dislike them?"

"I was engaged to one."

The healer asked, "Why did the relationship end?"

I almost shrugged again, but stopped myself in time. I didn't want to appear defensive. I said, "I wanted him to be someone he wasn't. Somebody who'd love me more than his job, and never cheat on me…" The corner of my mouth tugged upward. "I wanted him to be Remus."

"Had you met Remus?"

"No. I didn't meet him until a year later."

"How did you meet?"

I gave her the edited version of how I'd picked him up in a pub.

"So you were instantly attracted to him, sexually."

I blinked. How did she know that? I said, "Attracted in every way."

The healer scratched a note on her pad of parchment. I leaned forward to try a catch a glimpse. Why was she doing that? Didn't she know it made clients paranoid about what was being written?

I jerked my head back when she said, "Then your relationship difficulty is not one of sexual compatibility."

A blush heated my cheekbones. I morphed, but not quickly enough. Healer Wells' eyebrows rose enquiringly. I said quickly, "It isn't that we're not compatible, because we are- _amazingly…_it's…" It was hard to explain.

"Yes?"

Words spilled out in a rush, "If I don't think about it, I want to do it, but whenever we're almost ready to do it, he makes me think about it, and then I can't do it."

"Can't make love?"

Did medishrinks have to take a class to learn how to talk that way: comfortingly non-judgemental? I said, "Yeah."

When I didn't elaborate, the healer asked, "What did you mean when you said, 'he makes me think about it?'"

I shrugged. "Remus wants me to say 'make love with me' , or something, when I'd rather he got naked and…"

"Took all the responsibility?"

I remembered Remus telling me, "_Were you hoping I'd seduce you? I won't do it."_

I said, "Yeah."

"Is there a reason you feel that way?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Healer Wells looked at my file again. "At what age did you become engaged?"

"Eighteen."

"Were you a virgin?"

I said, "Yes, but I'm not one now, if that's your next question."

Unperturbed by my sarcastic tone, she said, "Some clients have undergone traumatic experiences, which have a negative effect on their lives."

I said, "Are you asking if I've been sexually abused? I haven't."

"Not all trauma stems from abuse," Healer Wells said gently. "What was your first sexual experience like?"

_Sexual, _I was tempted to reply. This line of questioning was getting on my nerves. I said, "I don't remember."

"Why not?"

"Maybe it wasn't that memorable."

"You remember nothing?"

My eyes slid toward the fireplace. The fire wasn't giving off heat, so it must be for decoration, to make the room feel warm and cosy. I watched blue flames flicker. "Evan said he loved me, and that he wanted to make love to show me how much."

"Did the experience make you feel loved?"

The flames were almost hypnotic. "Yes," I said, "That's the problem."

"The problem?"

I looked at the healer. "What?"

"You said, _that's the problem…_what did you mean?"

"Does everything have to mean something?"

"It usually does."

Healer Wells' calm certainty triggered the opposite reaction. "So? Maybe I was talking off the top of my head. Why would feeling loved be a problem?" I said, "It doesn't make sense. We were engaged. We were supposed to love each other and…"

I stopped to laugh. The sound was harsh and self-mocking. "Trust," I said, "We were supposed to trust each other."

"Didn't you?"

I laughed again. "Sure. I trusted Evan, and he trusted me to believe his idea of commitment was the same as mine."

"It wasn't?"

I shook my head, glancing around the room, noting the décor was mostly soft shades of green. The reception area was blue. Were those soothing colours? I felt out of place, like a swathe of hot pink.

"How does that relate to the difficulty you are experiencing in your present relationship?"

I almost rolled my eyes. Did she _always _turn everything into a question? When she went home, and her husband said, 'how was your day', did she say _how do you think it was, dear? _What fun, to be the partner of a medishrink. I said, "I don't know."

"Don't you?"

I said flatly, "No. Remus loves me for who I am, not who he wants me to be, and I love him more than I've ever loved anyone or anything."

Healer Wells broke the tense silence by stating, "Sometimes, the greater the love, the greater the fear."

That sounded familiar. Had I read that on a slip in a fortune cookie? I said, "I thought the only thing to fear was fear itself."

"Acknowledging fear is the first step to overcoming it."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that from _Everything I know about Psychology I learnt from a fortune cookie?"_

She chuckled. "Do you always use humour as a defence?"

"Pretty much. I tried shouting and slamming doors when I was younger, but it wasn't nearly as effective."

The healer made another note on her pad.

I said, "What are you writing?"

She held out the pad. "Would you like to read it?"

I said, "Are you having me on?" and took the pad before she changed her mind. Before I read, I commented, "Your handwriting reminds me of my Gran's."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, it is," I said absently, reading the notes.

Deemed 'mentally healthy' overall, I displayed a sense of well-being, had the capacity to live in a fulfilling manner and showed the resilience needed to manage life's challenges and obstacles. _Wait until I tell Julia it's official- I'm the sane one, and she's the nut-case, _I thought, smiling until I read further. It seemed that although intelligent and articulate, I was also uncooperative and unwilling to reflect upon my life experiences or explore feelings regarding commitment issues.

I handed back the pad. "Where does that leave me?"

Healer Wells smiled. "An issue has emerged from our session. I suggest you work on that and return when and if you deem it necessary."

"How do I work on fear, if that's what you think my _issue _is?"

"Think about what you fear. Don't ignore it, or cover it with humour. Face it. Write down the worst thing you fear might happen. Once you acknowledge it, you will be able to deal with it." She stood and held out her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Tonks.

I shook her hand. "Thanks for seeing me and…sorry about the fortune cookie thing."

"Not at all. I may use the joke to open the next Wizarding Association for Counselling and Psychotherapy meeting."

The way her eyes were twinkling, I didn't dare ask if she was serious. I said goodbye and left.

-

I went home.

Not to my flat, that would be cold and empty since Remus was helping Andrew do inventory after the bookshop closed. I Apparated to the place I always found comfort and knocked on the door.

"Nymphadora, come in. I was just finishing the last of my spring cleaning," Mum said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I've just started mine," I said, smiling a little over the private joke. My smile wobbled.

Mum asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I blinked back tears. When I was little, I ran to her with all my fears, but now I had to deal with them on my own. I shook my head.

"There must be something," she said.

I whispered, "Could we sit on the glider in the back garden and look at the flowers?"

She reached out and stroked my cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Of course."

Mum told me about her garden as we glided slowly back and forth. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, tears rolling down my face.

-

* * *

A/N: Tonks thinks she's had a bad day, but in Scotland, poor Harry dreamt of Voldemort in Divination. I'd rather go to counselling, though I'm not a fan of Freud, or his theories about flowers. I did snicker over Chandler's ex-girlfriend Janice Litman Goralnik Neihosenstein on _Friends_, lol, and enjoyed creating an English doppelganger, complete with an irritating laugh. The readers whose reviews I enjoyed infinitely more than Tonks did counselling were...♥ **40/16 **♥ **Bardlover **♥** Chaharu **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** dayday-mamc **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** emily **♥** Embellished **♥ **Fauzia **♥** FemmeDraconis **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GoodQueenA **♥ **GraceRichie **♥** Helena Valentine **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley (n1264) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥ **lilmispris **♥** Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** potteronpotluvhim **♥ **remus R us **♥** siriuslycoco **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** sunny9847 **♥ **The Wilted Rose** (who I promise, if you trust me with your email address, I'll only reply, not spam, lol) ♥ and ♥ **twindevils **♥ 


	16. Turbulent Spring

Chapter 16- Turbulent Spring

-

"Nym…it's time to wake up."

I pulled the pillow over my head. "I changed my mind. I'm taking a sickie."

A large, warm hand wrapped around my ankle. "You know the rules. Take a sickie, get a tickie."

I threw the pillow at him and tried to jerk my foot away. "Stop it, Dad! I'm not five. That's not funny anymore."

"Really? I'm smiling. Now, are you getting up? Or do I have to…"

I screeched when Dad brushed his fingers across my arch. "All right, all right, _I'm up!" _I attempted to wiggle my foot out of his grip by rotating my ankle.

He held on. "Are you still planning to skive off work?" Dad asked, waggling fingers at me in a meaningful way.

"No, and I'm supposed to meet Remus for a run beforehand, so I'd better go home and change," I said.

Dad let go of my ankle and engulfed me in a hug. "It was fun, last night, playing games like we used to."

He smelled like coffee and after-shave. It was a comforting smell. I said, "Thanks for letting me sleep over." I looked around the girlish room. "Do you think Mum will ever redecorate? I've moved past the eyelet lace and lavender stage."

"What about your stuffed animals?" my mother asked from the doorway. She walked into the room, gesturing to the assortment of mundane and magical creatures on the window seat.

"Those are valuable collector's items," I said loftily.

Mum picked up a dragon with a missing eye and a chewed ear. She arched a brow.

"Puff has sentimental value," I said.

She smiled and set it back down between a Heffalump and a Kneazle. "Do you have time for breakfast before you go?"

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. "No, but I have time for coffee."

-

After a cup of coffee, I Flooed back to my flat and hurriedly changed into running gear. Remus and I had planned to meet on the front steps of the Blue Moon at six-thirty. It was obscenely early, but worth losing sleep to run with him.

I would have lost sleep anyway, staying up half the night trying to write down my fears. Not that I made it past…'what I fear most is'… Every time I tried to put quill to parchment, my mind went blank. I crumpled up dozens of sheets of parchment, attempting to follow the counsellor's advice.

Downstairs, I found Remus waiting for me. "Good morning," he said.

I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight. "It is now." I kissed him and asked, "How was inventory?"

"Satisfyingly depleted. Andrew was pleased."

"Good."

We jogged to the park a short distance away and stopped to stretch.

I pointed to my calf, asking, "What's this in Latin?"

Remus smiled. "_Gastrocnemius_."

"Sounds like a bloke who wrote cookery books."

He chuckled and bent to stroke my lower calf. "Does _soleus_ appeal more?"

"I find your _soleus_ more appealing than mine."

"_De gustibus non est disputandum_…there is no arguing about tastes," Remus said.

"Exactly. My taste is excellent, so don't argue."

Unlike me, Remus never seemed to suffer from the urge to have the last word. He continued stretching. When we finished, I said, "You lead today. Surprise me."

He winked and took off. I grinned and followed, enjoying the view. We went on a steady run, circling back to the park for cool-down stretches.

When we returned to the Blue Moon, I said, "Come up for breakfast."

Remus shook his head. "I'd need to eat and run. Neil owled and asked me to arrive early. He's taking Ambika to a Healer appointment."

"At least come up for water and Floo home."

He nodded and opened the door.

"Good morning!" Bubbles chirped from her desk.

I said, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Morty has a posh client coming round first thing- said I had to be here to impress him," she said. Straightening her desk calendar, Bubbles asked, "Do you think I'll make an impression?"

Bubbles wore a candyfloss pink two-piece suit with matching hat and gloves. I said with conviction. "Yes, I do."

Remus seconded my opinion as we continued walking toward the stairway. We had just started to climb when Bubbles called, "Tonks, how did your appointment go?"

"Fine," I said, quickening my pace.

"Are you feeling all right?" Remus asked.

I kept climbing. This was not the perfect time to tell him about the counselling session. "I was declared healthy," I said. I almost added 'mentally healthy', but something stopped me. I told myself I would tell him later, after dinner.

"That's good," Remus said.

I opened the door to my flat and went to the kitchen to get water. Remus took the bottle with a smile. "I feel like dumping this on my head. The warm weather makes me sweat so much; I might walk into the shower with my clothes on, when I get home."

"Why wait?" I said.

Remus chuckled when I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Nymphadora, no."

I figured if he really meant 'no' , he would have stopped me from dragging him into the lav. "Yes," I said, grinning as I engaged the shower charm and kicked off my shoes, stepping back into the cool spray.

He shook his head, laughing yet refusing to allow me to tug him into the shower. "Are you playing hard to get?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before I said, "Okay, I'll play hard too." I let go of his hand and said, "_Accio Remus!" _

He thrust forward with such force; I whacked the back of my head against the tiles when his body collided with mine. His fingers ran through my wet hair. "Are you hurt?"

Water plastered Remus' hair and clothes against his frame. I wanted to follow suit. "I've never been better."

Remus' eyes smiled, even while he said sombrely, "You had to have your way, didn't you?"

I nodded, thinking his eyelashes looked adorable thick and spiky with water.

He lowered his head to look directly into my eyes. "Sometimes," Remus said, "It is my pleasure to let you have your way."

I wrapped my arms around his neck when he kissed me, loving the way his wet lips tasted. I wished he would take off his tee. I burned to feel Remus' slick skin against mine.

"I have to go," he said, after a last, quick kiss.

I watched him step back and reach for a towel. "Can we do this again some time?" I took a deep breath and added, "Without clothes?"

The gleam in Remus' eye tempted me to strip right there and then. Forget thinking about what I feared and take a leap of faith.

Remus noticed my shiver. His lips curved. "And with warm water," he said. His eyes flickered over me. "Soap too," he said huskily, taking a step toward the door.

The way his shorts clung to his backside made me glad no woman other than me would enjoy the sight. "Lots of soap?" I whispered hopefully, to myself.

Remus heard. He stopped in the doorway and said, "As much soap as you want."

My knees buckled. While Remus' footsteps faded, I slid down to the floor of the shower and put my head in my hands, groaning and laughing and wondering if Healer Wells had misjudged the state of my mental health.

-

I strode into work with a spring in my step and bright red hair.

"Nice hair," Kingsley called, when I passed his office.

I could not resist- I had to stop in his doorway and declare, "_Oh my love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June." _

The corners of Kingsley's mouth twitched. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Curious, I asked, "How's your love-life these days?"

A gleam of amusement flared in stygian eyes. "Why? Do you have another friend you want to set me up with?"

"Ha-ha," I said, "Although…now that you mention it, the barmaid at Iron Shackle said 'too bad, he's hot' that time we went out and I told her you were with Cami, so…"

Kingsley held up a hand. "I appreciate the information, but this conversation is best continued outside the work environment."

I started to grin. "Maybe I'll see you at the Shackle after work."

"Perhaps," Kingsley said, returning his attention to the file on his desk.

That reminded me of the song I had sung for Hestia. I continued down the corridor, softly singing, _"And please don't tell me…perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…"_

"You're in a good mood today," Jerry said, as I swayed into his office, humming.

I flopped into a chair in front of his desk and put my feet up. "I'm in a great mood," I said, "How are you doing?"

He said, "Okay. I got a letter from Rita." Jerry smiled. "I gave my dad the stamp. He collects them."

I put my feet down. "What did she say?"

"Are you aware that your socks don't match?" Jerry said, pointing.

I looked down. One was solid red, and the other was red and white polka dot. I said, "I don't care. What did she _say_?"

"She thanked me for escorting her to the banquet and said she had a nice time."

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't be," Jerry said. "I enjoyed the dinner, and best of all, Mum asked this morning if I've met any nice witches lately."

I planted my feet back up on the desk and crossed one ankle over the other. "That's the spirit, mate." I covered a yawn and said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Same thing there is every day," Jerry said. "Investigating reports of Dark magic."

-

During our lunch break, Jerry and I stopped to pick up my post before going to _Jimmy's Pizza. _While Jerry watched the other customers and tapped his fingers to the Muggle music, I opened an envelope with a bridal shower invitation for the 12th. Along with it, my Aunt had included a wedding invitation for following Saturday with an apology for not sending it sooner. According to her note, she thought Lora had sent invitations to her bridesmaids, while Lora had thought her mother included them with the others. I was just happy to have something to stick on my calendar to remind me when to show up.

Jerry and I split a pepperoni pizza. After swallowing a large bite, he said, "You've been yawning all morning. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

I choked on a swallow of fizzy drink. "Why is everybody interested in my sex-life?"

Jerry's freckles stood out against his reddening skin. "Uh…I wasn't…I didn't mean…"

I felt like I had blamed an innocent puppy for another dog's mess. I said, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm a little…touchy…I guess."

"A little?"

I made a face and took a bite of pizza.

Jerry smiled. "Who's _everybody _that's interested?"

I said, "My cousins…they've got a pool going."

He laughed at my dire tone. "They sound fun. I wish I had cousins. My parents are only children."

How jolly his Christmases must be. I said, "You need to find a girl with a large family."

"I thought I had…until she sobered up," Jerry kidded.

"I liked her better drunk, too," I said, reaching for another slice of pizza.

-

That evening, I chose a silk kimono dress in splashes of red, black and white. It had long sleeves and a short skirt, with a plunging V neckline I hoped would make Remus want to undo the side tie. I conjured steaks with jacket potatoes and salad, because I knew I would botch anything more complicated. I was that nervous.

At seven, Remus stepped out of the Floo and stood staring in a way that made me feel more confident in my plan. Serve dinner, cuddle on the couch, tell him about counselling, and then work through fears…together.

"You look beautiful," he said, handing me a bottle of wine and a single red rose.

"Thank you." I took the rose in one hand and reached for the wine with the other, gasping as it slipped through my fingers. I fumbled for the bottle, managing to grab the neck before it hit the floor.

"Allow me," Remus said with a smile, retrieving the bottle from my shaky grasp. "Is the wine opener still in the drawer on the far right?"

"Yes," I said, following him into the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good," he said, opening the wine.

I found a vase and placed the rose in water. "Ow!"

Remus took my hand in his. "I'm sorry. I thought it was a rose without thorns." He performed a healing spell and lifted my finger to kiss the spot that had bled.

"I can handle thorns," I said as I removed the stasis cover from the steaks. I performed the action with too much of a flourish. I almost pushed the platter off the counter. "Shite! I mean…I hope I conjured your steak right."

Remus poured the wine and handed me a glass. "Any way you made it is just right, to me."

"Even charred black?" I said, smiling a little.

"Of course."

I took a sip of wine. "Because it would be burnt with love?"

He nodded, smiling widely. I laughed at the thought and set my glass on the table.

Remus' expression became alarmed. "Nymphadora, your sleeve is over the candle!"

I yelped, yanking my arm up to see the damage.

"Singed a bit, were you?"

I shook my head. It was nothing the cleaners could not charm away.

Remus asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I said, "There's salad in the coolant cabinet."

I arranged the steak and potatoes while he bent to bring out the salad. "Is there salad dressing?" he asked.

I set our plates onto the table with a thud. "Oh no! I ran out and forgot to buy more!"

Remus placed the bowl on the counter and reached out to pull me into a hug. "It's all right, love. If you have oil and vinegar, I can make vinaigrette."

I held him tight, muttering, "I just wanted everything to be perfect_." _

"Everything _is_ perfect…I'm with you."

I kissed Remus for being wonderful, and then I kissed him for being sexy. I wanted to skip dinner and move straight to working out my fears, but Remus' stomach rumbled. The sound made me giggle.

Remus said, "I'm hungry in more ways than one." He backed away and opened a cabinet, lifting out a bottle of balsamic vinegar with smile.

-

Dinner was lovely. Not the candlelight or wine, nor the rose made it so. It was the way Remus' eyes smiled into mine, and the way conversation flowed effortlessly, the silences filled with unspoken love and desire.

When we had cleared the dishes and sat on the sofa waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, I slipped off my heels and cuddled next to Remus. "This morning, I wanted to tell you…" I broke off and then tried again. "I…" I trailed off, staring at him in frustration. Why couldn't I just _say _it?

His hand cupped my face. "I think I know."

"You do?"

Remus kissed me softly, his fingers trailing down the V of my bodice. "You want to trust completely," he said, slipping his hand beneath the silk, "but you need...not seduction…encouragement…" He kissed me tenderly. "So I'll keep _encouraging _until you tell me to stop."

The combination of his hand moving over my skin while his lips caressed mine made it hard to think clearly. "Yes," I whispered, between kisses. When his fingers stroked the inside of my knee and began to glide upwards, I did not press my thighs together.

"Nymphadora?" he asked.

My eyelids felt so heavy. I opened them to smile.

"_Tonks!" _a voice called from the fireplace.

It was Julia. I put my finger to my lips. Remus' grin was wolfish.

"_Tonks, are you there? Maris' family withdrew their betrothal offer!"_

"Go," said Remus quietly.

I blew him a kiss as I rose. "I'll be right back."

The instant Julia saw my face in the communication fire; she said, "Did you hear? Tom doesn't have to worry about an engagement anymore! Maris' family changed their minds, and there's nothing the Fentons can do about it!"

The excitement in her voice was contagious. I said, "Stars and Stones, I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"Tom Flooed over with the news only a few minutes ago. He doesn't know why the Warringtons' pulled out of negotiations, but right now, we don't care! We're going to drink champagne and celebrate!"

I grinned. "Drink a glass for me."

In the flames, Julia's face was green and mischievous. "Shall I drink one for Remus too?"

"Yes," I laughed.

She laughed with me. "We're all celebrating tonight!"

I was still almost giddy with happiness when I said goodbye and turned to Remus. "Isn't that wonderful news?"

Remus stood and held out his hands. He squeezed my fingers gently after I placed my hands in his. His amber eyes were sombre. "Why did the Warringtons break the betrothal?"

"I don't know," I said. A thought struck. "You don't think Evan went ahead with the blackmail, do you?" Remus stared down at me gravely. I said, "If he did, I knew nothing about it." His expression was considering. I said, "Don't you believe me?"

"I called you in the fire last night, but you didn't answer," Remus said. "I thought you went to bed early, but now I have to ask. What kind of appointment did you have yesterday?"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I…"

"Can't you tell me…_trust me?"_ Remus asked, in a husky voice.

My face began to crumple. "It was a counselling appointment," I said. "I went to see Mum and Dad afterwards, and spent the night there."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to…on the couch, earlier…before…" I trailed off, stung by the look of disappointment in his eyes. I confessed, "I wanted to get past my fear and never have to think about it, much less try to put it into words." I brought his hands up and kissed them. "I thought you understood."

Remus said, "I thought you were telling me you had confronted your fear."

I wrenched my hands out of his. "I tried to write it down like the Healer said. I couldn't do it! Okay?"

"No, Nymphadora. You need to face…"

I cut across him. "Face what I fear? Fine? I'll do it." A crazy idea came to mind. I seized it, laughing shortly. "I'll do it right now," I said, snatching a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Wait."

I shook my head. "No more waiting." I tossed down the powder. "Dung Heap!"

-

Mundungus dropped his beer and grabbed for his wand when I stepped out of the fireplace. "Tonksie!" He paled and said, "I mean Tonks, girl, why're yeh visitin' yer Uncle Dungie percipertous like?"

I laughed shakily. "It's precipitous, and I need to know if you've still got a boggart."

"Yeh, I got one. Loads of people like a boggart to liven up their parties, the morbid buggers," said Dung. "Why yeh wantin' to know, and why're yeh not wearin' shoes…or proper clothes?"

"I need to see it," I said.

"Never thought of yeh as morbid," Dung said, waving his wand at a trunk across the room.

Remus stepped out of the Floo just as the lid opened.

"_No!"_ he cried.

"Yes," I said firmly, staring at the man climbing out of the trunk.

It was Remus. Much thinner, and more ragged, as though reduced to wearing only the oldest, most threadbare clothing. The lines of pain and weariness etched on his face and the added grey in his hair made my stomach twist, but the look in his eyes broke my heart.

"That isn't real," I heard a familiar voice say, but I did not believe him. It was real. The raw misery in the gaze capturing mine told me what I feared most had happened. Remus had lost faith in me, in our love, and was rejecting me, leaving me alone and lost.

I doubled over from the pain, sobbing.

"Send the boggart back to the trunk or I will destroy it!" the voice shouted.

_Crack!_

I could not stop crying, even when the boggart no longer tormented me. My soul felt shattered, and every jagged edge cut into my spirit, causing me to bleed and grieve. Distantly, I heard a keening sound, and wanted to comfort whoever was mourning so terribly, but I could not. Despair was overwhelming.

It was a relief when darkness rose up to swallow me.

-

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone fastened his or her seatbelt before the bumpy ride! When I looked up the meaning of red roses, I found a red rose speaks of love that awaits a passionate expression. Bright red roses are interpreted as the expression of romantic and abiding love, and the red rose also denotes a true love that is stronger than thorns and can outlive all obstacles…a very good omen for Tonks… :D Anyone who remembers the 'singed a bit, were you?' line from The Princess Bride knows why I couldn't resist using it, lol, any more than I could stop from making Dung's home a heap, heh. The readers whose reviews I cherished more than roses last week were…...♥ **40/16 **♥** alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** EmilyDaniellePotter **♥** Embellished **♥** Enorance **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley (n1264) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥** Leena7 **♥** Lerie **♥ **lilmispris **♥** Lizet M **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Moonlight **(I'd love to respond, but I need an email addy!)♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** RahNee **♥ **remus R us **♥** ronandhermy **♥** siriuslycoco **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** sunny9847 **♥ and ♥ **The Wilted Rose** ♥ 


	17. Visions of Spring

Special Note: It isn't often I update on a reviewer's birthday! Happy Birthday to **amattsonperdue**!

* * *

Chapter 17- Visions of Spring

-

Sleep was a dark blanket, wrapping me in forgetfulness. I fought leaving its tranquil embrace, burrowing closer into seductive warmth.

"_Nymphadora."_

I woke suddenly, like a sleeper who kicked off their covers and was shocked by the cold. I realised the warmth I was trying to sink into was not a blanket. It was Remus.

We were lying on my bed, bands of morning sunlight pouring through the shutters. My arm was across his chest, my leg over his as I pressed against his side. Remus was not wearing a shirt and the tie to my dress had come undone. I felt the heat of his skin all the way down my body.

I looked up at Remus' face and joked weakly, "Did I miss the best night of my life?"

"No."

I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. "Was it the worst, for you?"

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Not _the _worst."

"I'm sorry."

Remus kissed my forehead. "I take full responsibility."

My face began to scrunch. "No. I'm the one who rushed off to find a boggart and then fainted."

"You didn't faint. I used a sleep spell."

I stared into watchful eyes, trying to understand. "Because I got so…upset…?" I bit my lip. _Mental, _was more like it.

"Yes, you were inconsolable."

There was no reproach in his tone, but I condemned myself, for being such a nut case over a stupid boggart. "Guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was."

His fingers stroked my hair. "You don't have to be tough."

The touch of his hands was soothing. I said, "I hate that I acted so weak."

"It takes strength to face your fears."

I could see it in his face. Remus wanted to talk about what we had seen, when my mind skittered away from the memory twisting my stomach into knots. I used my hand on his chest to lever myself up to see the clock on the bedside table. "What time is it? Am I late for…?" My mouth dropped open. It was nine o'clock!

"I took the liberty of contacting Jerry. You're officially out sick today."

"What about Samy and Aashi?" I said. "Don't they need you?"

"Ambika doesn't have a morning class today. She was happy to postpone shopping until after I escort you to your Healer appointment."

I rolled away and sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at Remus to ask, "What Healer appointment?"

"Ten o'clock, with Healer Wells. I owled her last night and this morning she answered."

"While I slept through it all," I said bitterly. Remus made a move toward me. I stood and faced him. "I could've made my own appointment," I said.

"But would you have?"

At that moment, I both loved and hated that he knew me so well. I shrugged. "Doesn't matter now." Unreasonably irked by his patient silence, I let my dress fall and said on the way to the lav, "Since you're being so _helpful, _feel free to make the bed and fix breakfast too!"

I shut the door with a snap and stood listening. Was he going to leave? I deserved it, for acting so bitchy.

"Nymphadora."

I jumped. "Ahh…I mean, yeah?"

"Would you prefer Muesli or Eggs and toast?"

I sagged back against the door in relief. Thank Merlin he loved me and put up with my moods. "Anything's fine with me, baby."

I might have imagined his huff of amusement, but the thought made me grin while stepping out my thong and into the shower.

After I dressed in denims and a pink tunic to match my hair, I walked to the kitchen. Remus offered me a cup of coffee while he set our plates on the table. "I love you, but I would've burnt your toast to charcoal," I said, taking a seat and a bite of scrambled egg.

"Deliberately?"

I smiled, but it felt sheepish. "Sorry for showing my arse back there, both ways."

"You were provoked, and the physical mitigated the metaphorical," said Remus.

A blush burnt its way across my cheeks. "It did?"

He had faint shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep, but Remus' expression was alert…and wolfish. "Heart-shaped is my favourite."

I almost choked on a bite of toast. I gulped down a swallow of coffee. I knew I had a heart-shaped face, but a heart-shaped arse? Why had nobody ever told me before? Not that many people had seen it, but still!

Remus reached across the table and caressed my chin. "Beautifully rounded, of course."

I took his hand and pressed it against the side of my face. "Thank you," I said, "Not just for the…erm…compliment, but for taking care of me, and making the appointment…and breakfast…and the bed…"

"I want you to be happy," Remus said simply.

"I _am_ happy," I said.

"Then I want you to be happy without fear, without reservations."

I turned my face to kiss his palm. "Can I come see you after the appointment?" I tried to say with my eyes, _I will tell you everything, I promise._

Remus' smile told me he understood. He nodded. "Have lunch with us. The children will be thrilled to have Commander Natasha play with them after their quiet time." _After our talk, _was clearly implied.

I picked up a piece of toast and pointed it at him. "Tell Samy if I have to be the bad guy again, I want a ray gun."

He grinned.

I said, "Hey, not all of us have martial arts moves like you, Super Commando Dhruva. Muggle villains need firepower."

Remus put his hands together and bowed. "Yes, my beloved."

-

"See? That's the office, right over there," I said, "just through that door." I pointed to the sage green door at the end of the corridor. "The whole place is painted in blues and greens. I think it's supposed to calm nervous patients."

Remus kissed me tenderly. "Then you'll benefit greatly."

I had to laugh. "Yeah, well, I guess I'd better go in." I stood smiling at Remus for a moment before saying, "Bye."

"Goodbye, love."

"You don't have to wait around," I said, after another few moments had passed.

"I think I do."

"I'm going to go in," I said, "eventually."

Remus hugged me. "Do you want me to carry you in?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

He was so funny. My laugh echoed in the corridor. "Would you?"

Three patients looked up when Remus carried me through the office door. "I was _joking," _I muttered, when he set me on my feet.

"I'll see you soon," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Lucky!" one of the women said, after Remus left.

I smiled and went to sign in.

-

"My Gran has a blouse like that," I said; when I saw the red silk top the counsellor wore.

"Are you and your Gran close?" Healer Wells asked, watching me plop down in the comfortable chair across from hers.

"Very." I saw her pleased look and asked, "Why?"

"If you associate me with someone you trust it will be easier for you to trust me to help you."

"Help me, how?"

The counsellor said, "Your partner owled that you experienced a trauma involving a boggart last night. Tell me about it."

She avoided my question yet expected me to answer hers? I said, "I tried writing down my fear. I couldn't do it, so I decided to confront it head on."

Healer Wells remained silent, obviously waiting for me to continue. I contemplated my manicure, thinking she was probably writing down that I was unwilling to _explore my feelings_ again

"What form did the boggart take?"

One of my fingernails had a rough edge. I used a thumbnail to smooth it. "The boggart looked like Remus," I said.

Silence fell again. I smoothed the edges of all my nails, whether they needed it or not.

"Was the boggart a werewolf?"

If the counsellor wanted my attention, she got it. "Of course he wasn't!" I said harshly. "Do you think I'm afraid of something so stupid?"

"Other people fear werewolves."

"Other people are ignorant gobshites."

Healer Wells smiled briefly. "Yes, people fear what they do not know."

"I know Remus."

"If you do not fear his condition, what do you fear?" she asked.

I looked toward the fireplace. There was no fire lit today. I frowned. "I can't explain it," I said.

"Shall I light a fire?"

"I don't care," I said.

"It might help."

"How?"

The healer waved her wand, creating a fire with dancing blue flames. "Patients find staring into the fire relaxes them. Some are able to enter a state of dissociation, where they can review a traumatic memory calmly, disconnected from the critical mind."

"What? Like hypnosis? I don't think I fit the personality."

Healer Wells smiled. "Those who manage to shift their focus from present surroundings to a particular place in memory are not docile and malleable. They are imaginative and independent."

"I bet you say that to all the patients."

She chuckled. "Only the ones who stare off into the flames of their own accord…or roll their eyes."

I snickered. "Roll their eyes?"

"There have been studies associating the ability to roll the eyes upward with the ability to achieve a dissociated state of awareness. You are an excellent candidate," she finished dryly.

I said, "So you wouldn't be hypnotising me. I wouldn't end up clucking like a chicken."

"No. You would be outside yourself, an observer, yet retain total control, always."

I shifted to stare into the flames. "I want to face my fear," I said.

"It may help to place both feet flat on the floor, and to concentrate on your breathing. Allow it to fall into its own natural rhythm, slow and deep."

I watched the blue fire, feeling tension fade as a sense of calmness grew. My shoulders slumped as my muscles relaxed and I became transfixed by the flames.

"Tonks?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"I want you to picture yourself walking into that room last night, watching as the boggart takes form."

In the fire, I 'saw' the lid of the trunk open and the boggart climb out.

"Do you see the boggart?"

"Yes."

"Describe it to me."

"It looks like Remus," I said, "but older. His clothes are worn, and his hair has more grey."

Distantly, I heard the healer ask, "You say it looks like Remus. How do you know it isn't?"

"His eyes."

"Tell me about the boggart's eyes."

"They're dull," I said steadily. "He has no hope. He's lost faith."

"Faith in what?"

"Everything…our love…the future…" My lips turned down.

"What you see does not hurt you. You are observing, not feeling," the counsellor's voice reminded me. A moment passed. She asked, "Pull back. You are floating at the ceiling, looking down. What do you see?"

"I'm on the floor, crying."

"Why?"

"I think Remus has rejected me."

"Has he?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

I 'looked' at the man trying to comfort. "He said it wasn't real. He loves me."

"What's happening now?" the healer asked.

"The boggart is going back in the trunk, and I'm falling asleep."

The image in the flames faded. I continued to stare, entranced by the fire.

"Tonks?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to blink your eyes and become aware of your surroundings."

I blinked and 'returned' to the room.

"How do you feel?"

I looked at Healer Wells. "Good. Relaxed."

"What are your thoughts about the boggart, now?"

I still didn't like to remember the pain I had felt, or the way the boggart looked so heart-breaking, but having 'seen' the episode from a neutral perspective, I could say, "I understand why I was afraid…I've felt alone and rejected before."

"Do you still feel the same fear?"

"No. I know Remus truly loves me."

She smiled.

-

I knocked on the front door of the Patils' home, butterflies swooping like mad in my stomach.

Aashi answered the door. "Is that for me?" she asked eagerly.

I held the rose out to the man standing behind her. "It's for Remus."

The newly turned six-year-old girl pouted as she watched him take it with a smile. "Girls don't give boys flowers. Boys are supposed to give them to girls!"

"Maybe next time I'll bring one for you," I said.

The stormy expression on Aashi's little face immediately became sunny. "I would like a white lotus."

Samy pushed his way past his tutor. "The lotus is the symbol of _love," _he said in a singsong voice.

"_Chup Raho!"_ Aashi pushed her brother.

He pushed back. "No, _you _shut up!"

"_Children."_

Two sets of large, guilty eyes stared at each other, and then their tutor. _"I'm sorry,"_ the twins said together.

I followed the three into the kitchen.

"Wow," I said. On the table, a colourful chicken dish was set out with basmati rice, grilled vegetables and a cucumber salad.

"Ambika's leftovers," Remus said.

We exchanged smiles. It looked better than anything we had ever conjured.

"Mataji made the Tandoori chicken not so spicy, just for you," Aashi told me.

"That was nice of her," I said.

I sat between the children and listened to their stories while trying not to stare at Remus too much. I felt like a teenager, trying not to be obvious about her crush on a handsome boy. My heart raced every time our eyes met.

"Now we get to play!" Samy said excitedly, after we had finished lunch and cleared the dishes.

I asked Remus, "Isn't it quiet time?" _Time for the kids to go to their rooms so we can talk on the sofa…snog a lot and grope a little…if my luck holds…_

"We don't have to have quiet time today! We get to play until you have to go home!" Aashi said with a wide smile.

Remus was wiping off the counters for a second time. "The children already had a quiet time this morning."

"We coloured while Mum was sick in the bathroom," Samy informed, making gagging sounds until his sister told him to stop.

I didn't know what to think. Remus was avoiding my gaze. "What do you want to play?" I asked the kids.

"_Super Commando Dhruva!" _they said together.

The city of Rajnagar was under seige by Grand Master Robo, and Dhruva, with his commando force, had to find the criminal mastermind and send him to jail. Remus was Dhruva, Samy played Karim, Peter and Renu, the commandos, while Aashi switched between the role of a weak girl named Shweta and her secret crime fighter alter-ego Chandika.

I was informed that after I got finished playing Robo, I could become Natasha and kiss Dhruva. "In that case, I give up now," I said.

Aashi giggled, but her brother was not amused. "You can't cheat!" he said sternly.

I raised my hands in a gesture of peace. "Okay, I'm going. How much of a head start do I get?"

"Dhruva will count to one hundred," said Samy.

I said cheekily, "In Latin?"

A ghost of a smile tilted Remus' lips as he counted, "_Unus, duo, tres_…"

I took my ray gun and dashed out of the room. I immediately ran upstairs. On the upper landing, I used a muffling charm and then scurried back down the steps, heading for the french doors leading outside. At the far end of the garden was a potting shed. I decided to hide behind it, so if anyone checked inside, I could make a run for the house.

I sat on the ground, picking blades of grass while I waited for the kids to finish looking inside and come out to search the garden. I began to tear the grass into tiny pieces, trying to figure out why Remus was avoiding talking about the session.

_Did you discuss the boggart with your partner? What did he think your fear was?_

The voice in my mind belonged to Healer Wells, the questions ones she asked at the end of our session. I had answered 'no' and 'I don't know.'

I threw the grass down. Instead of just agreeing that I needed to find out, I should have asked her what she thought _he _thought my fear was.

"You're under arrest, Robo!"

A tiny crime fighter stood at the side of the shed, pointing his ray gun at me.

I had put my gun down to pull grass. I needed to stall until I thought of a plan fit for an evil mastermind. "Which commando are you?" I sneered. "You all look alike to me."

Samy put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile. "I am Karim. Put your hands on your head!" he ordered, slipping back into character.

I wasn't going to let the little do-gooder get the best of me. I said, "No. I have a new weapon, created by my scientists."

'Karim' frowned. "Which scientists? The evil ones in your mountain hideout, or the good ones you force to work for you in your underground lair in the city?"

I curled my lip. "The evil ones."

Dark eyes widened. "What kind of weapon?"

I silently chanted a Disillusionment Charm. "Invisibility!" I boasted, jumping to my feet. "You shall never catch me. I will disappear into the crowd and return with my army to level the city and…" I yelped when strong arms pulled me back against a muscular body.

"Monologuing leads to the villian's downfall every time," Remus said, his chest shaking with repressed laughter.

His grasp was loose. I went limp and slid right out of it. With the help of a muttered _impellere, _I turned and pushed him back several metres.

"You little cheat!" Remus said, chuckling.

"Dhruva will get you, Robo!" yelled Sami.

I laughed wickedly, starting to run.

Remus hit me with a trip jinx.

Before I could rise, a small body landed on my back. "If you move, I will shoot you!" Aashi said.

"How did you know where she, er, he was, Chandika?" Sami asked, rushing over to help his sister by sitting on me too.

"Robo's scientists are not so smart. The air was blurry when sh-uh-_he_ moved."

"Good work, Chandika, Karim. Thanks to you, Grand Master Robo will not be so grand in prison," Remus praised.

I wondered if he was keeping a straight face. I was smiling as I spit a blade of grass out of my mouth. "You have not heard the last of me, Dhruva!"

My captors bounced up and down. "We won! We won! We beat Robo!"

I became visible. "Can we stop playing now? Please?" I said, gasping for air.

The children laughed gleefully while Remus helped me up.

"You can be Natasha now," Samy said graciously.

Aashi giggled. "You can kiss Dhruva."

I stepped close to Remus. "My hero," I sighed, batting my eyelashes.

He pecked me on the lips. I pouted much like Aashi had earlier. Heroes were supposed to kiss girls better than that!

"We've enjoyed playing with you," said Remus.

_Here's your wizard hat, what's your hurry?_ The old expression came to mind as I hugged the kids. I pasted a smile on my face and backed away. "Bye guys," I said, before Apparating.

-

At home, I cleaned the lavatory before sanitising spells rubbed off and my mind cleared of self-pity. To hell with going away meekly, I had another idea. It had slithered into mind, courtesy of my black streak, no doubt. I cackled to myself, heading for the shower.

When Remus stepped out of his fireplace, he saw me and stood transfixed. I smiled and used a variation of _Incarcerous._

Remus sat bound to a chair, staring incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?"

I sashayed forward. "I once told you I'd talk things out if I had to tie you to the bed to do it." I bent and trailed my fingers over the ropes across his chest. "You don't have bedposts, so I made do with what I had."

"You have a lot," Remus said, his eyes on the level of my black leather vest.

I grinned and kissed him. "Thanks, baby, now talk."

"That's an interesting outfit you've put together."

And I thought _I _was good at evasion. I glanced down at my leather miniskirt and knee-high lace up boots. "It seemed to go with the bondage theme."

"The bonds are unnecessary. Release me, and we'll talk," he said with a smile.

I shook my head and sat on Remus' lap, facing him. I cradled his face in my hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You didn't talk to me earlier."

"I wasn't ready. I apologise."

"I should've talked to you this morning, but _I _wasn't ready, and I'm sorry." I smoothed his hair back. "Talk to me so we can kiss and make up, okay?"

"All right. Where should we begin?"

I swallowed hard. "The boggart. What did you think it meant?"

Amber eyes darkened. "I tried not to attribute meaning, but I couldn't help thinking you were afraid to end up with an old werewolf who had nothing to offer."

His voice was deliberately light, which made my guilt feel heavier. It had been selfish of me not to face my fears. "_No_," I said, in between covering his face with tiny kisses. "You're not old, and you give me so much. I was afraid you'd stop believing in our love, in our future together…"

Remus turned his head to bring his mouth to mine. I opened my lips, engulfed in the heat of his kiss. The sweep of his tongue made me melt inside. Outside too, where the softness of my body melted against the hardness of his.

I dragged my lips away. "I don't fear it anymore. I know that you love me. I trust you, with _everything_." I exhaled shakily and asked, "Do you trust me the same way?"

"Yes, Nymphadora, I do."

Remus' smile was so beautiful I wanted to cry out of happiness. Instead, I said, "I love you, I love you, I love you! " between kisses.

The pounding on the door startled me so badly, I fell off Remus' lap and onto the floor.

"Remus! It's Tom! Is Tonks with you?"

My jaw dropped when Remus stood, heavy ropes breaking like silk threads. "H..how?"

"Marauder secret."

I took his hand and stood. "I never really had you tied up?"

Remus winked. "I once told _you_ that sometimes, it is my pleasure to let you have your way." He went to open the door while I scooped up the ropes and ran into the bedroom. I dumped them on the floor of the wardrobe before grabbing a white tee. I hurriedly stripped of the vest and then put it back on over the shirt. I looked in the mirror. Vaguely piratical was a better look for friends than dominatrix!

In the lounge, Tom stood with his arm around Julia, both of their faces grave.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Tom said, "A missing person's report has been filed on Maris' bodygaurd."

"You had nothing to do with that," I said.

"That's not all," Julia said.

Remus held out a piece of parchment. "The blackmailer made another demand."

"He wants three times the money," Tom spat angrily.

My eyes flew to Remus. I said, "Isn't that a funny co-incidence?"

His mouth curved slightly. I could see we had the same idea.

"I can't afford to pay this," said Tom. "What are we going to do?"

I looked at Remus. He said, "We're going to pay Rosier a visit."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: The Scooby Gang is back in action next week, for those of you who've missed them. I'll leave it to each reader to guess if Evan will be the bad guy, or Red Herring. :D. The readers who didn't leave me guessing if they liked the last chapter, reviewing and making my week shiny were……...♥ **40/16 **♥** alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥** Arilla Rossi **♥ **Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥** Dolphindreamer **♥** eleen **♥ **Embellished **♥** Enorance **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** katieweasley (n1264) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥** ladyofthebookworms **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥** Leena7 **♥** Lerie **♥ **lilmispris **♥** Lizet M **♥ **MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Moonlight **♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** potteronpotluvhim **♥ **remus R us **♥** siriuslycoco **♥ **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** sunny9847 **♥ **The Wilted Rose** ♥ and ♥ **WriterMerrin **♥

* * *


	18. False Spring

-

Chapter 18- False Spring

-

I looked sideways at Remus while we strode toward the security desk in the Rosier Building. His face was set in determination- jaw clenched, eyes dark with resolve. My heart skipped a beat. Merlin, he was sexy.

"…_Tonks?"_

I'd been too busy mentally drooling over Remus to hear Julia. I smiled apologetically.

"I _said, _shouldn't you talk to that troll? He doesn't look welcoming."

I almost rolled my eyes. He wasn't supposed to. That was why mountain trolls made great security guards- their bulk and stony expressions were intimidating.

Remus told Sendak, "We're here to see Rosier."

His voice conveyed that we wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Sendak's deceptively placid gaze shifted from Remus to me. Trolls understood English, even though they chose not to speak it, since meaningful gestures got their point across more easily. A huge finger pointed in my direction as Sendak nodded. He pointed at each of my companions in turn, shaking his head. I got the message, but I wasn't going to heed it.

I stepped forward and placed both hands flat on his desk. "C'mon, Sendak," I said, leaning to look him straight in the eye. "Normal rules don't apply. These people aren't security risks, they're with me, and I'm only here to talk to Evan."

His face remained impassive.

I decided to use flattery. "_Zîr TUD_, let us by."

Trolls were secretive about their language, but I'd tried the few bits I knew of _Westron_ on Sendak back when I'd been a frequent visitor, and his reaction to the language Tolkien used told me he understood it. This time, if I had pronounced it right, I'd called the troll a _wise guard._

Almost imperceptibly, Sendak's lips curved into a smile. "_Barrabatta," _he said in a slow, deep rumble.

_Quicktalker?_ I chose to view that as a compliment. "Ta, thanks. May we pass?"

Sendak made a noise like shifting gravel and nodded. When the others headed for the lift, he rumbled something that sounded like, "_Ribadyan."_

I mentally scrambled to remember the words I'd once felt so clever learning. Grasping at straws, I guessed, "It's your birthday?" His smile widened. I grinned. "Happy Birthday, Sendak!"

"_Tonks!"_

"She's so impatient," I told the troll, waving goodbye. I jogged over to one of the magically powered Victorian lifts and said to Julia, "It was his birthday!"

Jul rolled her eyes. "She makes the weirdest friends," she told Remus.

He smiled.

Tom smirked. "We're a little odd, I suppose, but weird?"

I laughed. Julia pinched my arm. "Ow!" I said. "I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly!"

Once the lift began to ascend, Remus said, "I suggest we wait and see why Rosier thinks we're here before asking any questions."

"Good idea. We may surprise something out of him," Tom said.

"Give him the silent treatment like a suspect?" asked Julia.

"He is suspect…of any number of things," Remus said firmly.

The steely tone in my love's voice was making it hard for me to concentrate on the matter at hand. My imagination kept supplying visions of what it would be like to be alone with Remus in this lift with his hands on my body. I began to daydream.

_He was pressing me back against the iron grille._

"_You are suspect of any number of things," Remus murmured. _

_I threaded my arms around his neck. "Like what?"_

_His eyes gleamed with a predatory glint. "Primus, I suspect this lift 'malfunctioned' according to plan."_

_Oh gods, he was using Latin on me. I almost confessed everything. Instead, I slid a leg up his and wrapped it around his waist._

_Remus' grin was wolfish. "Secundus, I highly suspect you are not wearing knickers."_

"Nyphadora?"

"I'm wearing knickers!" I blurted, startled. Thankfully, Tom and Julia had left the lift and Remus and I were alone inside.

Remus blinked.

I said, "Panties count, right?"

He started to smile. I hurried out of the lift. "Sorry. I was…erm…thinking," I said to everyone.

"I won't ask what," said Julia, smirking.

Tom was already walking toward the corner office. We followed.

Catherine rose to her feet when she saw us. "I must ask you to leave. You don't have an appointment."

I saw a blonde hair on the smooth mahogany surface of her desk and picked it up. "Did you know recent usage of Polyjuice is detectable via hair sample?"

Fear flashed in her eyes. "Mr. Rosier, Miss Tonks and…guests…are here," she said, engaging an intercom spell.

"Send them in," was the immediate response.

Evan was reading, or pretending to read, a file on his desk. Even at the end of the workday, he managed to look a menswear model. I idly wondered how many charms he had to use to maintain the image of sartorial perfection.

"Here to thank me?" he asked without glancing up. Hearing no response, Evan shut the folder. "You should thank me," he told Tom. "A lifetime of Maris would have awaited you if I hadn't intervened_."_

"What are you talking about?" Tom demanded.

Evan leaned back in his chair, making a steeple of his fingers. "Didn't the lovebirds tell you?"

"_You _tell him," said Remus.

"Since I did all the planning and execution, I will," Evan retorted. He told Tom, "I came up with a plan to break your engagement. It was beneficial to all parties, but your _friends _refused to help."

Tom's head turned. Remus said, "He wanted to blackmail the Warringtons with compromising photos of Maris and her bodyguard, who is Muggle-born. The risk was too high that the family would simply eradicate the threat."

Julia reached out and took Tom's hand. "The way your family threatened to get rid of me…"

"And now Boles is missing," said Tom.

Evan stood. _"What?" _he demanded. "When did this happen?"

"Maris filed a missing persons report this morning," Tom said.

"Are you saying I'm responsible?" Evan looked from face to face, shaking his head. "I'm not."

"You manufactured the pictures," said Remus.

"Spare me your tiresome view on moral responsibility," Evan said disdainfully. "I did what needed to be done."

I said, "Did you give Catherine a pay rise, or was she happy to help for free?"

Evan had the nerve to smile. "Why? _Jealous?"_

If he expected a reaction, a burst of laughter was not it. Frowning slightly, he asked, "How did you know it was Catherine and not Priscilla?"

"Catherine can keep a secret," I said.

Evan shrugged. "True." After several minutes of silence, he said, "Am I being treated to one of those Auror techniques you used to natter on about, Nymphadora?"

I shot back, "That's Tonks, to you, and if the silence is making you uncomfortable, start talking."

When Evan smiled blandly, Tom said, "If you have nothing more to say about blackmailing the Warringtons, feel free to share your ideas on who's blackmailing _us."_

"Why are you using the present tense?" asked Evan. "Is there something I should know about?"

Remus said, "Didn't you receive another blackmail note today?"

"_Today?" _Evan waved his hand over a crystal orb on his desk. "Catherine, bring in the afternoon post."

"Yes, Sir."

After she handed him a stack of envelopes, he sorted through them, picked out one with no return address, and handed the rest of the post back to his assistant. "Before you deal with those, alert Cook that several guests will be coming for dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wait," Julia said. "We don't want to have dinner with you!"

"Too bad. I skipped lunch and I'm hungry. If you want to talk, you'll do it after dinner."

Julia looked at me. I shrugged. I didn't look forward to spending more time with Evan, but if Remus could tolerate him for the common good, so could I.

Exhaling irritably, Julia said, "We're not going to your house for dinner. You live with your mother."

"I allow her to live with me, since I inherited the home. However, if you fear her so much, I'll come to yours," Evan said. He told Catherine, "Tell Cook not to expect me for dinner."

"Yes, Sir," Catherine said, in the same, deferential tone she had used previously.

Julia didn't deny fearing Evan's mother, but she did protest, "You're not coming over to my flat either! I'm not giving you my Floo direction and my nosy neighbour would owl my mother if she saw you walk up!"

"Then we'll go to Nymphadora's," Evan said, using a serpent-handled opener to pry sealing wax off the letter.

I shook my head. "No way…and stop calling me that. There's only one man I want calling me Nymphadora."

"Your werewolf lover? How sweet," Evan drawled.

I smiled at Remus. He was sweet, and I was so lucky.

Tom said, "We'll go to my house. I'll pick up take away. Thai or Chinese?"

"Thai," Evan said.

"_Chinese,"_ said the rest of us.

Evan curled his lip. "At least have the decency not to order those asinine fortune cookies," he said, while reading the blackmailer's demands.

Remus and I traded smiles. They faded when Evan began to laugh.

"Are you becoming unhinged at the thought of paying that much money?" I said warily. I had only seen him laugh this freely when he was drinking.

"What precisely do you find amusing?" asked Remus.

Evan covered his mouth with his hand for several moments. "I'll tell everyone later," he said, after regaining his composure. "First, I'm going home to select an appropriate wine and change. I'll Floo over in half an hour, Tom."

"Fine," Tom said.

Julia waited until we were back in the lift to ask her partner, "He didn't ask for your Floo direction. You've had Evan over before. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tom said tightly, "We were discussing solutions to a mutual problem. We weren't drinking beer and listening to a Quidditch match on the radio."

"I wouldn't care either way," I said to everyone's surprise, including my own. I had forgotten the times Julia and I went shopping while the guys stayed at Evan's, playing billiards and listening to Quidditch. I smiled at Tom. "It meant a lot to me, that you chose my friendship over Evan's, but just because I don't want be friends with him again doesn't mean you can't."

"You honestly mean that?" asked Julia, staring at me in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Remus slid his arm around my waist, smiling with his eyes. "The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference."

I leaned against Remus and listened to Jul tell Tom she wasn't going out with Prissy and Evan _ever, _and to invite Evan over only when she wasn't going to be there. I appreciated my best mate's support, and I loved the clean, slightly musky scent of Remus' skin.

At the end of Julia's list of stipulations, Tom said drolly, "Yes, dear."

When the lift opened on the ground floor, I said, "You two go ahead. We'll catch up in a minute. I need to talk to Remus."

"Uh huh." Julia rolled her eyes and walked out of the lift.

"Rolling your eyes is a sign you'd be easy to hypnotise!" I called after her.

"Enjoy your _talk!" _she shot back.

"What did you want to say to me?" Remus whispered in my ear when the lift began to rise.

I pressed him back against the grille, urging his mouth to mine with eager hands and seeking lips. He smiled and kissed me in a way that had me wanting to do more than wrap a leg around him.

"_OH! Pardon me!"_

The lift had returned to the ground floor, and a cleaning witch, wand and sweeper in hand, was staring at us in shocked fascination through the open doors. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't giggle.

"Good evening," said Remus, steering me out of the lift.

"Good evening," the grey-haired witch said with a smile.

-

Outside the building, we saw Tom buying Julia a bouquet of flowers from a florist cart a few metres away. I rushed over and said, "I'd like that posy of blue violets, please." After handing over the galleons to the vendor, I told the others, "I'll be right back!" and returned to the Rosier building.

Sendak's face softened in surprise to see me again. "Happy Birthday!" I said, handing him the flowers. He stared down at the violets before eating them in one bite. As I left, he was trying to smile and chew at the same time.

Remus was waiting for me just outside the glass doors. "That was kind of you," he said.

"I almost got him day lilies, but I remembered they can upset the stomach."

"How did you know that?"

"Personal experience," I said ruefully. "When I was four, I heard Mum tell an Auntie all the flowers in our garden were edible, so I decided to try them all."

Remus chuckled. So did Tom, walking up with Julia, who snickered. "I've heard this story before. Your Mum said she didn't know who was sicker, you or that poor stray dog you fed flowers to."

I watched Remus' eyebrows rise and changed the subject, "How about we go get Chinese?"

Tom said, "Any restaurant in particular?"

I grinned. "_Lee Ho Fook's."_

"Is that a Muggle place?" asked Tom.

He obviously hadn't been exposed to the musical genius of Warren Zevon. I said, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I carry pounds as well as galleons. I was only curious."

"It has a special place in my heart," I said, blowing a kiss at Remus.

In the small, family run establishment, a familiar young man took orders and money at the front counter. "Hello John!" I said.

"Did that girl go missing again?" he said cheekily, referring to Melanie. I was sure he had seen her several times since Christmas, so he felt at ease to joke about it.

"No, she's fine. How's your mother?" I asked.

He grimaced. Mrs. Woo must have kept tight control of her son. "Fine. You want Beef Chow Mein?"

Tom had been reading the menu board on the back wall. "A few other items as well," he said, rattling off a list that made John smile.

"I'll add our new specialty fortune cookies," he said. Watching us all shake our heads, he said, "You must try them! They are romantic_!"_

"Evan would _love_ those," Julia said.

Remus said straight-faced, "Then perhaps we should get them."

Tom smiled. "We need five," he told John.

The four of us were still grinning over the fortune cookies while walking up the steps to Tom's house. The townhouse located in 'a desirable area' was a comfortable mix of elegant and contemporary, although Tom seemed slightly embarrassed by its size. "Don't know why a log fire is needed in an entrance hall," he said, ushering us through to the kitchen and breakfast room. "There's a guest cloakroom," he said, gesturing to a door on the way.

In the kitchen, Evan stood by the granite-topped island, pouring himself a glass of white wine. "I was hoping you'd bring something Szechuwan," he said, "but since different wines suit different dishes, I brought a selection." He waved a hand. "Sauvignon Blanc, Riesling, red Bordeaux, Pinot Noir…"

Tom and Julia unpacked the food and asked for wine while I went straight to Tom's coolant cabinet. "Do you have any beer, Tom?"

"Sure, I've even got some Chinese beer, _Tsingtao."_

"I'll take one of those," Remus said.

I handed him a green bottle, whispering, "We'll eat fast, hear what Evan has to say, then leave."

Remus kissed my cheek. "If he doesn't upset you, he won't upset me."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

Dinner was awkward, with Evan at one end of the table and Remus and me at the other, but with Julia and Tom acting as buffers, carrying the conversation, there weren't too many dead silences. The beer went well with everything from Beef Chow Mein to Kung Pao chicken, cooling my mouth after the spicier dishes. I complimented Tom on the French doors leading out to the communal gardens.

"It took me awhile to re-finish them, but I'm pleased with the job," he said.

In the next lull in conversation, Evan asked, "Would you like me to pass down the sesame noodles, Tonks?"

"No thank you," I said politely.

"But they were your favourite," he said.

Beneath the table, I reached for Remus' hand and squeezed gently. "Tastes change," I said.

"So I see," Evan said dryly.

At the end of the meal, Tom opened a small take away carton and picked out a fortune cookie.

Evan said, "Don't offer me one of those."

"Why? Are you afraid of what your fortune might say?" Julia asked mockingly.

I smiled at Remus. "Maybe there's a reason he likes Kung Pao _chicken."_

"My tastes haven't changed," Evan said, "but to humour you people, I will participate in this idiotic ritual." He regarded the cookie like a glass of cheap plonk. "Someone else may do the honours and open theirs first."

"I'll go first," Remus said, breaking his cookie apart and holding up the slip of paper. He looked at me while quoting, "_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips."_

I sighed.

Julia said, "That's lovely!"

"Did you make that up? I never heard a fortune like that," Evan said.

Remus waved his wand and sent the slip floating down the table. Julia broke open her cookie while Evan curled his lip over Remus' fortune. "_All I know of love is that love is all there is," _she read, smiling at Tom.

I used the flat of my hand to smash my cookie apart. "_Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." _

"Very true," Remus said.

"Very suspicious," said Evan, "this _trend _in fortunes."

"You're paranoid," Tom said lightly, neatly snapping his cookie in half. He read the fortune silently and then repeated, looking directly at Julia, "_In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities."_

"I'm holding you to that," said Julia.

Evan said, "What does my fortune say? Something equally insipid, like 'love one another and you will be happy'? If it does," he told Tom, "you're getting a hex."

Tom chuckled. "I'll start muttering a _Protego _charm now."

"Is this a joke?" Evan asked a moment later, holding up his slip.

"None of them were jokes, just specialty fortunes," answered Tom. "What does yours say?"

"Nothing romantic," Evan said. "_The time is always right to do what is right."_

I glanced sideways at Remus. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. I laughed. "I think that's very romantic," I told the others, when they stared at me.

Julia snickered, "Oh, yes, wildly romantic."

The two of us began laughing as if we were back in school, when exchanged looks was all it took to set us off into fits of giggles.

Tom shook his head and began to pick up plates and cutlery.

After four of us cleared the dishes and leftovers, Tom led everyone up to the reception room on the first floor. Remus and I sat together in an oversized chair facing the sofa. "Nice view, huh?" I whispered, gazing out the French windows to the gardens beyond.

"Beautiful," Remus murmured. I turned my head. He was looking at me. I wished we were alone, so I could kiss him.

"If I could have everyone's _attention," _Evan said, from his stance in front of the fireplace.

"Stop posing and start talking," Julia ordered, tucking her legs up on the sofa.

Tom gave his partner a 'be civil' look. "We're listening," he said.

Evan cleared his throat. "I have good news and _challenging_ news."

"You mean bad?" I said.

"Always so quick to judge." Evan shook his head. "You'll see what I mean…if I may continue?"

I made a shooing motion. Beside me, Remus murmured, "Pontificate away."

Evan ignored the stifled laughter of his audience. "The good news," he said, "Is that I have discovered the identity of our blackmailers."

"More than one?" asked Tom.

"Yes, there are two," Evan said smugly. "Maris and her accomplice, Boles."

Julia said, "That's barmy."

"Actually, it makes sense," said Remus. "If the Warringtons were responsible for Boles' disappearance, they would have done it in order to remain in negotiations. They gained nothing by his death after the betrothal offer was withdrawn."

"Listen to the professor," Evan said. "I don't believe there's no such thing as co-incidence, but exorbitant demands sent immediately after the Warringtons pulled out of settlement talks? That strains credulity too far."

Tom looked stunned. "Why would Maris do such a thing?"

"She's mental," said Julia, gripping her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Crazy about Tom," I said. "That day I met her, she said, _it made me feel better, knowing we're in this together."_

"What do you mean, 'the day I met her?'" Evan demanded.

I didn't answer. He could figure it out.

Remus ignored Evan to ask Tom, "How many times did Maris visit you to discuss the blackmail?"

Tom appeared almost sick. "I don't want to remember."

"At least we know why we failed to catch the blackmailer," I said.

"I thought it was because you didn't plan for all contingencies," said Evan, in a low, sarcastic tone.

"Stop mumbling. We can't understand you," I said.

"Then I hope I'm speaking _clearly _enough now, because here's the challenge." Evan waited for everyone eyes to rest on him before he said, "How are we going to stop them?"

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed Evan's Red Herring act, and the amusement at his expense. When I wondered what language the trolls in Middle Earth spoke, of course I _had_ to look it up. ; ) Not much remains of _Westron_ since Tolkien translated it into English so often. A few 'genuine' words in appendix F to LotR, among other places, so I chose ones that were fun to use. Almost as much fun was revisiting the restaurant inspired by _Werewolves of London _and having Remus slip the quote by Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. into a fortune cookie. (Don't ask how, it's another marauder secret, lol) The readers whose reviews were more than fun to read last chap were………...♥ **40/16 **♥** alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥** Audrey **♥** Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** Embellished **♥** Enorance **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** n1264 (katieweasley) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥** ladyofthebookworms **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥** Lerie **♥ **Lizet M **♥ **MamaLisa **♥** Mii-chan1 **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Moonlight **♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** petiteloupegarou **♥** Polaris101 **♥** RahNee **♥ **remus R us **♥** rillie **♥** siriuslycoco **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥** and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	19. The Challenge of Spring

Chapter 19- The Challenge of Spring

-

_How are we going to stop them?_

The room fell silent as the others considered Evan's question thoughtfully. I said, "Why don't we just have Tom invite Maris over and tell her we're on to her?"

"Still reading those drawing room mysteries are you?" Evan said with a condescending smile. He shook his head. "Only in fiction will 'I know you did it!' elicit a confession."

"I'm an Auror, you arse. I've talked Dark wizards into confessions before," I shot back.

"Aided by your wand and a few well-timed hexes, no doubt," he fired in return.

Remus' grip on my arm kept me from using a hex now.

"Apologise now, Rosier." Remus' tone was inflexible.

Evan inclined his head. "My apologies. You're not as lily-white as Lupin thinks you are, _Tonks, _but you aren't the type to resort to hexing to achieve your ends. Regrettably…"

Tom said, "I could get more Veritaserum."

"Would Maris drink it, though?" asked Julia.

Tom admitted, "She's always declined a glass of wine when she visits."

"We could use an _Incarcerous _on her and force her to drink it," said Evan, coolly matter-of-fact.

I thought of the variation I'd used on Remus and glanced sideways. A little smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. He said, "Coercion should not be necessary."

Evan sneered. "Think she'll drink willingly if you ask politely, is that it Professor?"

"I would," I whispered to Remus.

He huffed in amusement. "A confession, alone, is not enough. We need hard evidence."

"Why not ask her for that too, since the ladies find your gentlemanly façade irresistible?" jibed Evan.

I glared. "It isn't a façade!"

Pressed to Remus' side, I could feel his chest shaking. Outwardly composed, he disregarded Evan and said, "No offence, Tom, but to use Veritaserum in this manner is against Ministry regulations. We should be able to discover what we need to know without it."

"How?" Tom asked, wrapping his arm around Julia's shoulders.

"If you were to invite Maris over to discuss the latest blackmail note," Remus said, "Tonks would be able to enter the Warrington home, on the pretext of forgetting something, and search her room."

"Morphing into Maris is no problem," I said, "But how will I know what she's going to wear?"

Julia asked me, "Do you remember what she wore to that meeting?"

"Yeah. Posh suit without a top underneath. Boring shoes."

"If Tom asks her to wear the outfit again, I'm sure she'd jump at the chance," Julia said tartly. Her boyfriend's look of chagrin made her expression lighten. "I know I would," she said softly.

Tom grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

"If we could _hold _our attention to the matter at hand, I'd appreciate it. I have reports to read for a meeting first thing tomorrow, so I can't stand here all night listening to you lovebirds bill and coo," Evan said acidly.

I smiled at Julia. "Which one of us was billing and which was cooing?"

She snorted. "You always stick me with the bill, so that makes you coo."

"Ha!" I said, "Made you say I'm coo."

She snickered. "I didn't say you were _cool."_

I waved my hand airily. "Close enough." I looked at Evan. "You were saying?"

"Do you remember the layout of the Warringtons' home?" he asked icily. "Do you know the location of Maris' room or the names of the staff?" He turned to Tom. "Do you?"

Tom and I both said, "_No._"

"Priscilla and Maris are close friends. We have been guests there on a number of occasions."

"Great," I said, "tell us and you can go home to read those thrilling reports."

"I'll go home," said Evan, "but I won't tell you. There is no way you would keep all the names straight. I'm going with you."

"Going as _what? _Her talking ferret?"

Evan gave a thin-lipped smile. "To think I used to find your cheekiness charming. No, not a ferret, a shadow." He smirked. "I'm quite good with _Disillusionment_ charms."

"Remus is better," I countered.

"The point is moot," Evan said tightly, "but this isn't. Either I go, or no one goes."

I said, "Then I guess…"

"Evan goes," Remus interjected.

"_What?" _Julia and I said together.

"Why?" asked Tom.

"He has a valid concern," said Remus. "Matching descriptions to the staff themselves is chancy at best. Any hesitation or error on Nymphadora's part is likely to cause suspicion."

"Hear the professor, class," Evan said.

I ignored him to ask Remus, "You're okay with this?"

"Will it bother you?"

I made a face. "Irritate- nothing else."

Remus' lips curved. "Then it won't bother me, and irritation will only make your impersonation of Maris more convincing."

I smiled. "You're wonderful, do you know that?"

"I'm sure you tell him often," Evan cut in snidely. "Now, if you and _Mr. Wonderful _are through canoodling, we can agree on a date and time and be on our way."

I winked at Remus. "Gee, what's canoodling?"

He half smiled. "To canoodle: to kiss and cuddle amorously, to caress, fondle, embrace…"

"No relation to cannoli?" I asked facetiously.

"There should be," said Julia, "Italian pastry makes me amorous."

"After the meeting, let's go buy some," Tom said to Julia, waggling his eyebrows.

Evan cleared his throat. "You people can fondle anything you like once I _leave_," he said meaningfully.

Tom said, "Point taken, mate. What's on your schedule tomorrow night?"

"Uh…nothing I won't change," said Evan, appearing disconcerted to be called 'mate.'

"All right, I'll invite Maris to come at seven. Evan, you join Tonks when she approaches the house, search Maris' room and meet the rest of us back here at eight, if that's agreeable with everyone?" Tom asked, looking from person to person.

We all nodded. Evan bid us a quiet good night and left. I jumped up and tugged Remus' hand. "Come on, baby, let's go to my place and canoodle."

"Sure you don't want to stay? There's a bakery a couple of blocks away that sells cannoli," Julia said with an inviting lilt in her voice.

"Be a mate and save me one," I asked with a smile, picking up a handful of floo power out of the box on the fireplace mantel.

After Remus and I Flooed to my flat, I flung my arms around him, giggling when he said, "You chose canoodling over cannoli. I'm flattered."

I sang a bit of a wizard pop song that came to mind when Evan made the Mr. Wonderful crack, "_Hey, Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible."_

When Remus chuckled and drew me toward the sofa, the rest of the chorus echoed in my mind.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful…a miracle to me._

_-_

The next evening, it was a miracle I didn't lose my temper, with Evan continually whispering in my ear, urging me to straighten my lapel, walk with shorter strides, and roll my hips more. I'd never seen Maris walk, so I had to take his word. Imagining the smirk on his face made me long to wipe it off with a jinx.

"Less militant posture, more feminine," the critic at my back murmured as we approached the Warrington's home.

"To think I used to find you charming _at all,_" I muttered, allowing my squared shoulders to round a little.

"Better, and I suppose Lupin is charming seven days a week?"

I smiled. "Eight days a week."

"No such thing."

"For _you _maybe," I said loftily, opening the front door as though I were really Maris and had every right.

"Miss Warrington! Did you forget something, miss?" a young housemaid asked. "I'll run up and fetch it for you."

"Gladys, don't thank her," Evan breathed next to my ear.

"I'll fetch it myself, Gladys," I said, walking toward the staircase.

"Almost like old times," my unseen accomplice whispered as he directed me to Maris' room.

I shrugged. Evan had asked me for 'help' on a few occasions, when one of his mother's so-called friends nicked an object from their home. Instead of calling Mrs. Crabbe out on her kleptomania, Miranda would ask Evan…who came to me…to retrieve whatever the woman had stolen.

"What is it with Slytherin women and pink?" I said, glancing around the room. There was pink and white striped wallpaper, a pink rug, pink bedding…

"The same could be said of a metamorphmagus and every colour in the rainbow."

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you want to look?"

"How ladylike of you to offer…must be Lupin's influence," Evan said. "I'll take the desk. You take the bookshelf and the bedside table."

While I searched the collection of wizard decorating and etiquette guides, I asked, "Why do you keep bringing up Remus being a gentleman? Is it because you aren't one?"

I heard the sound of papers rustling. "I am more a gentleman than he will ever be. I am a pureblood and he is one step up from an animal."

"He's a werewolf, you prejudiced git, and Remus doesn't try to claim the title as a birthright," I said, moving on to search the bedside table. "He _earns _it by his actions."

"Spare me the schoolgirl gushing over her professor."

Before I could do more than say 'Spare _me,' _the door opened.

"_Maris! You came back! You didn't go to him! I can't tell you what this means to me!" _

I found myself in the suffocating embrace of a burly wizard. It had to be Boles. Gasping for air, I said, "Let me go!"

"Kiss me first!"

"No!" I said, pushing away. He staggered back. There was a look of such abject misery on the broad, plain face, I said, "Kissing leads to…other things…and I don't have time." I held up a hand when he moved to take me into his arms again. "I need to see Thomas, to see if he suspects anything, that's all."

His lips turned down. "But you don't wear a bra with that suit."

I pulled my collar to the side. "I'm wearing a bra _now." _Whether or not the 'real' Maris was, I didn't care. I wanted to get all the information I could out of her bodyguard-whatever.

"It's pretty."

I looked down at black satin. "Thanks. It was on sale, half off." I caught myself and hastily slipped back into character. "That isn't important. What is important," I said, when Boles looked confused, "Is secrecy. What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of watching Glenelg gut fish with his fingernails."

I stared. Glenelg sounded like a river troll name to me. Was it the same one we'd encountered before? I said, "What if he leaves?"

"He'd come back," Boles said earnestly. "He did before, when the Ministry let him go. Catch and Release program, what a joke!"

"Heh." I laughed weakly. If we didn't find evidence, we'd have to go another round with the troll, who probably didn't remember us too fondly. I watched Boles lumber over to the bed and stretch out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wait until you come back and have time for _other things,"_ the wizard said with a wide, happy smile that reminded me of the way Jimmy looked at Bubbles.

"You do that," I said, walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

I heard a huff of sound. Was Evan silently laughing? I said, "And have Thomas suspect he's not the man I truly want? No. I'll have to postpone that…pleasure."

"Say bye-bye to your teddy-bear then, sweetness."

I didn't have to see Evan to imagine him covering his mouth with a hand. I forced my lips upward. "Bye-bye, teddy-bear."

Outside, I said, "Shut up."

"I haven't said a word," Evan protested.

"You're thinking it, so shut up."

"All right, sweetness," he murmured.

"Did you find anything?" I asked after a minute's silence.

"I cannot say. I was told to shut up."

We were far enough away from the house. I morphed back and said, "You didn't go to hell when I told you to, why listen now?"

Evan became visible. "No, I didn't find anything."

"Shite."

"I had a pithier word in mind, but yours will do."

I morphed my hair golden-blonde. "Pithy…you mean like that white stuff on oranges?"

"No, that's pith," Evan corrected, before noticing my hair and empty-headed expression. "Shut up," he said.

What was it about annoying someone that cheered so well? Smirking, I checked my watch. It was only seven-thirty. I wasn't about to go have coffee and chitchat with Evan, so I said, 'see you at Tom's' and Apparated.

-

The 'closed' sign was showing in the window of _Chocolat_, but I knew Jan would be in the kitchen. I rapped on the door and used a _Sonorous_ charm to amplify my voice. "Wotcher, Jan!"

Her husband answered the door. "Good evening, Tonks. She's finishing up an order. Go on back."

He was wearing dress robes. I said, "Good evening, Alan, you're looking especially handsome. Are you two going out to dinner?"

"Thank you, and yes, it's our Anniversary."

"Wow! Happy Anniversary! I feel like I should be giving you a gift, not asking for a favour."

Sandy brows rose. "A favour?"

"Profiteroles," I said, dropping my voice to confide, "I had a cannoli earlier, and it was so heavy compared…"

"What are you whispering about? Come into the kitchen if you will not be amenable and speak clearly!" Jan called from the kitchen.

I looked guiltily at Alan. He smiled. "Go on, and remind my lovely wife of our dinner reservations."

A stream of rapid French rolled from the kitchen, over my head, straight to Alan, who grinned and said loudly, "Promises, promises."

In the kitchen, black dress robes were visible beneath the protective jacket Jan wore. "_Bonsoir, mon amie!"_

"Good evening and Happy Anniversary!" I said.

My friend smiled as she finished adding spun sugar to a caramel draped pyramid of tiny, custard filled cream puffs. "_Merci beaucoup_." She gestured to the mouth-watering creation before her. "Did I hear you mention profiteroles?"

I nodded. "I just wanted a dozen. I don't need a _croquebouche, _although that definitely lives up to its name, looking crisp in the mouth," I said, trying not to openly covet her client's pastries.

Jan's amused laughter proved I hadn't been successful. "Deliciously sweet, too," she said, waving her wand. Within moments, a tiny croquebouche assembled from what my talented friend called 'leftovers.'

I cradled the boxed confection reverently. "You are a beautiful, kind, generous soul, and I hope your husband appreciates how lucky he is."

"I worship her," Alan said from the doorway. "Or I would, if we could ever leave."

A knock sounded. "There are the dwarves, now," Jan said, conjuring a box around her clients' tower of cream puffs. Alan moved to help her.

I said, "Shall I get the door?"

"_Oui _and _Bonsoir_!" said Jan.

I grinned. "You've definitely made it sweeter. Thanks again!"

Three dwarves scowled at me when I opened the door. "You look familiar," said one. "Have I ever delivered a singing telegram to you?"

I instantly remembered Valentine's Day, seventh year, when I received a message from a 'secret admirer.' I knew it was Evan, and kissed the dwarf out of happiness. He'd cursed and stomped out. Brazenly, I lied, "Never saw you before in my life," and walked out.

-

Remus answered Tom's door. "I think Evan is sulking because you left him," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's been two years. He needs to get over it. I have."

A grin spread across Remus' face. "I meant tonight."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, that too."

"Did you bring goodies?" Julia called from the kitchen.

I hid the box behind my back as I walked toward the back of the house. "Whyever do you ask?"

"Because sweets are your answer for all life's ills," Evan drawled, standing beside the island, coffee in hand.

"No they're not, sweets just cheer you up," I said.

I turned to Remus, who said smilingly, "I never go anywhere without chocolate."

Tom offered us coffee while Julia lifted the lid of the box, which collapsed to reveal the miniature croquebouche. "It's almost too pretty to eat!" she exclaimed before breaking off a caramel and sugar coated cream puff. "Almost."

Within a few minutes, we had devoured the cream puffs and stood around the kitchen drinking coffee and filling each other in on our investigations.

"Was she hitting on you?" I asked Tom, after he shared that Maris acted like a victim who didn't know how to deal with the latest demands.

"No," he said, sounding surprised to realise it.

Evan scoffed, "Surely you don't think Maris calls Boles 'teddy-bear' out of anything beside manipulation?"

"So they're an unlikely couple. It happens," I said, glancing at Remus.

He winked.

Julia made a face. "You had to call him that? _Teddy-bear_? Poor you_."_

I briefly and factually recounted the conversation with Boles.

"You left out that he calls her _sweetness."_ Evan smirked at me.

Tom said, "What they call each other is unimportant. We have no evidence, and now we know the warehouse drop off point will be guarded by a river troll…what are we going to do?"

"Practise our spellwork," Remus said.

Julia nodded. "Catch that ferret this time."

"What about the troll?" said Evan. "They might put shielding spells on him, expecting an attack."

"Why don't we get our own troll?" I said. "A bigger one. Smarter."

"Sendak?" Remus said.

"Yeah."

"He's bigger, but how do you know he's smarter?" asked Tom.

"My company only employs Rock trolls," Evan answered. "They're the most intelligent species of Mountain trolls, and far more hygienic than River trolls."

"I vote we offer him a side job," I said.

"Right now?"

Evan sounded nervous. I traded a speculative look with Remus, who said, "Why not right now?"

"Trolls don't live in Chelsea," Evan said sardonically. "They live in places you don't want to walk after dark."

"If you're scared, go home," said Julia.

Evan shot her a withering look. "I'm wary, not scared." He turned to Tom. "Should we all go?"

Tom said, "That's what I'm wondering. Is there safety in numbers, or would it provoke the violence we're trying to avoid?"

I said, "We learned in training that when it comes to taking the statements of magical beings, the fewer wizards the better."

"I suppose you think the rest of us should wait here while you and the professor have a chat with Sendak," said Evan.

"He likes me, and…well…you are his boss," I said.

"I don't pay him to like me. I pay him to do a job. Seeing me will remind him of what he might lose if he doesn't agree to our request."

I looked from Tom to Julia to Remus. No one protested. I said, "So three of us go."

"Why does Lupin have to come? Fewer the better, remember? We don't need him," said Evan.

"I need him." The words slipped out without thought, but I wouldn't have taken them back even if I could. They were the truth.

Evan curled his lip. "Since you insist, we'll Floo to the Bow station and walk from there."

-

The part of East London Sendak called home had more commercial than residential property. If there were criminals roaming about searching for victims, though, I didn't see any. As the three of us approached the six-storey building listed on the troll's application, I said, " _Iron_ _Mountain__ Storage_- talk about hiding in plain sight. What's supposed to be stored there?"

"_Archived, inactive business records, _I believe," said Evan.

"You own it?" Remus asked.

"My company does."

Remus' hand squeezed mine while he asked Evan, "Have you ever been inside the building?"

"No, have you?"

"I've read a couple of articles on the substandard housing offered magical beings," said Remus, in a deceptively neutral tone. "This building was mentioned."

Evan strode forward and placed his hand on the front door, de-activating the ward. "We'll see for ourselves."

The lobby was as grey and run-down as the exterior, but it was clean. In the back, blocking the lifts, a group of young trolls sat around a patterned square drawn in chalk on the concrete floor, playing some game with coloured pebbles.

"That's a Morris board," Remus said. "The game of Merels is one of the oldest in the world."

"What interesting trivia," Evan said, in a tone implying the opposite. He stepped forward and said, "Out of the way, we're here to see Sendak."

One of girls stood. She was my height. Silently, she shook her head. Remus said, "I think she's telling us the lifts are broken."

The girl nodded yes. Evan muttered, "Probably exceeded capacity from too many trolls cramming in."

"Hardly. This was an industrial warehouse. Those elevators were designed to carry weight," Remus said.

In the stairwell, only half the enchanted torches flickered with magical fire. "I hope trolls have good eyesight," I whispered to Remus.

"They're not noted for night-vision," he replied.

Behind us, Evan said, "What are you, Lupin, a troll expert? Maybe they chose this level of lighting."

I laughed shortly. "Yeah, right."

The corridor leading to Sendak's third story flat was gloomy and grey as the rest of the building. "This colour makes boring magnolia look cheerful," I said.

"Perhaps Rosier's contractors felt putting up walls was sufficient," said Remus.

"Or maybe trolls like grey," Evan said impatiently. "Knock on the door."

I knocked. After a minute, Sendak stood in the doorway.

"Hi!" I said brightly, "I know it's late, and I'm really sorry to bother you, but we'd like to come in and talk to you if it's not too big an imposition."

Sendak opened the door further. A female troll looked up when we entered the open lounge/dining/kitchen area. She immediately rose and backed toward what was likely the bedroom. "_Nas?_"

Her voice was deep and husky. 'People?' she'd asked. "_Barrabatta,_" Sendak told her, in his slow, rumbling voice.

I didn't mind being called 'Quicktalker' as long as it made them smile. I said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tonks."

"Eke," she said, turning to leave the room.

I looked around as Evan stepped forward and began to tell Sendak the purpose of our visit. There were no pictures on the walls, no rugs on the floors. The few pieces of oversized furniture were of plain, sturdy wood. Sendak caught me craning my neck to see the kitchen area. His lips twitched. When Evan finished talking, I pointed to the flowers on the table. "I love day lilies."

Remus smiled at me while Evan offered to pay a surprisingly generous amount of galleons for Sendak's assistance next Friday. I'd half expected him to try and coerce the troll into working for free.

After nodding his acceptance of the deal, Sendak waited in patient silence until we got the hint and said our goodbyes. I lingered in the doorway of the flat, compelled to ask, "Do trolls really prefer the colour grey?"

"_No,"_ Sendak said clearly.

"Do you like dim lighting?"

"_No."_

"Would you use the lift if it worked?"

"_Yes."_

I shot daggers at Evan and promised, "I will see to it that…that _gamba _makes some improvements around here!"

Sendak smiled. I was unsure whether it was in anticipation of improved quality of life, or hearing Evan called a 'he-goat', but I was glad to see an emotion other than stoic resignation on his face. I tried to appear equally pleased when he walked over and handed me a day lily. Keeping my eyes averted from the two men watching, I said, "Ta, Thanks!" and ate the flower in one huge bite.

-

The following evening, I had recovered from the stomach upset the lily caused, but I wasn't in the mood for more than cuddling on the sofa with Remus. When Cousin Liz showed up on my doorstep, I thought she was there to nag me about making nice with Rita. I almost slammed the door in her face.

"I'll be civil at the wedding, but otherwise I'm not talking to her unless she apologises," I said, grudgingly allowing her into the flat.

"I'm not here about Rita. I'm here about the hen party. Didn't you check your post?"

I said ironically, "I've been busy."

Remus walked out of the bedroom just then. He'd been in the loo, but Liz's expression told me she had a different definition of 'busy' than mine. "Uh huh," she said, before saying, "Hi Remus. Tonks forgot that tonight's Lora's hen party!"

"Aren't hen and stag parties traditionally held closer to the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Gerald's mates wanted to take him hang-gliding, or Para-sailing, or something sporty for a weekend," Liz said, "and Lora threatened if he missed the couples' shower his family is throwing them next Saturday, no amount of _Music of the Night_ would save his arse."

Remus said to me, "Go on. I'll drop by and challenge Andrew to a game of chess and see you in the morning."

"Or earlier, if she gets plastered and writes you another poem," Liz said cheekily.

While Remus assured my cousin that he would be delighted to receive another poem, I glanced down. My batik halter and denim miniskirt were casual, but good enough for a pub. I stuffed some money and a Muggle ID into a pocket and kissed Remus goodbye.

-

Three hours later, Rita, Lora, Liz, Amy, Meg, and I were sitting at a table, taking a break from dancing and talking about anything and everything. I hadn't actually talked to Rita, but since we weren't sitting next to each other, our ongoing tiff didn't cast a pall over the evening.

I'd drunk enough to be happy, but not enough to write poetry when Lora said, "I am _so _looking forward to my honeymoon."

After the whistles and off-colour remarks died down, Amy asked, "Where are you going?"

Meg playfully slapped her sister's hand. "She can't tell you!"

"How about a hint?" said Liz.

Lora's smile became dreamy. "It's in the South Pacific, and our private villa is built over the water…"

"Ooohhh…" the rest of us murmured appreciatively.

Talk shifted to honeymoons and the importance of getting away with the one you loved. I stood up. "I need to talk to Remus," I said.

"Did you write him another poem?" teased Liz.

"No, but there's something I need to say to him," I answered.

Lora and Amy told me to tell him tomorrow. They wanted to dance some more. Rita looked across the table and said, "If it's right for you, do it. No matter what anyone else thinks…be happy."

I walked around and leaned down to hug her. "I am happy."

"Me too," she said, with shiny eyes.

I blinked rapidly and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Then I'll be happy for you."

Liz broke our cousinly moment by pronouncing, "You two are slobbery drunks."

I laughed. "Hey, I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

"I am," said Rita. "I'll even line dance."

I left chuckling over the sight of my cousins laughing and swaying on the dance floor.

-

Remus let me into his flat with a smile. "No rock through the window this time? I was rather looking forward to it."

I turned and pinned him to the door, leaning in to kiss him passionately. Remus' hands gripped my hips, pulling me flush against him. He kissed me back hungrily, making a growl-y sound in his throat when I rubbed against his chest.

"Nymphadora," he said roughly.

I dragged in a breath when he lifted his mouth, my eyes drawn to the pulse beating in his throat. He groaned when I placed my lips there, kissing, licking and sucking. I moaned when his hands slid up and untied my halter in order to stroke bare skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he said, rocking against me.

The way I moved my hips to cradle his, I didn't blame Remus for looking doubtful when I shook my head. I kissed him with soft urgency. "I want you so much," I said, "if we made love right now, it would be beautiful, but…"

It was hard to think straight with alcohol and lust clouding my mind. I tried to find the right words.

"Tell me," Remus said gently.

I looked into an amber gaze filled with love and whispered, "I want to be more than lovers…I want to be your mate." His eyes flared with possessive heat, giving me the boldness to say, "I don't need a wedding, but I'd really like a honeymoon."

-

* * *

A/N: Anyone see that coming? LOL. (**Note inserted a few days after the chap posted...**I'm so used to R/T fics being 20 chapters, I forgot to remind readers that next week is the end of this story, but as always another one will follow. D'oh! I'll make doubly sure to mention it next chap!) While I'm adding after-comments...I found out from **L-Ae-D** that 'I'm not as think as you drunk I am was used in a MASH episode. Very cool! 

Many random things inspired this chapter! Wondering 'where do trolls live' made me look for a likely place in East London. I came across a BBC news article from July, 13 about a paper storage warehouse fire in Bow. The name of the firm that owned the warehouse was serendipitous. _Iron_ _Mountain_ is Canadian, not troll (as far as I know, lol) and I thought 'archived, inactive business records' a perfect cover for troll occupancy. I almost made the River troll's name Yelnats, out of some _Holes_ inspired quirk, but chose Glenelg instead, because the palindrome is also an obscure Scottish village, and sounded more like a troll name ; ) .**Carnivalgirl **inspired with the use of the word canoodle, and smile. dk is the group who sing the song _Mr. Wonderful_ and of course the Beatles sang _Eight days a week. _The readers who are wonderful, wonderful to me, and for who eight days a week would not be enough to show I care for reviewing last week are… ………...♥ **40/16 **♥** alix33 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥** Audrey **♥** Bardlover **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥ **Dolphindreamer **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** Embellished **♥** Enorance **♥ **Evil-Angel-911 **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** n1264 (katieweasley) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥ **Lady Bracknell **♥** ladyofthebookworms **♥ **lainey3600 **♥ **Lerie **♥ **lilmispris **♥ **Lizet M **♥ **Mii-chan1 **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Moonlight **♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** petiteloupegarou **♥** Polaris101 **♥** RahNee **♥** rillie **♥** siriuslycoco **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ and ♥ **WriterMerrin **♥

* * *


	20. A Spring Bouquet

Apology note: I went back (days after posting, sigh) and added a note to ch 19 to remind that 20 is the last chapter of this story, but another fic will follow- claps palm to forehead- D'oh! (remember, dear readers, to forgive is divine!)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the poem **Fanning the Flames**. I really appreciate it!

**Special Thanks **to **WriterMerrin **for being a Fantabulous beta!

* * *

-

Chapter 20- A Spring Bouquet

-

Waiting for Remus to respond, it felt like my future hung upon his answer. Was I too bold, asking for a honeymoon without a wedding?

"When do you want to leave?" he said with a smile.

I sagged against him in relief and immediately caught my breath. The friction of our skin caused my 'Black streak' to flare and a seductive thought to slither into mind.

_Loads of couples have the wedding night before the honeymoon. _

Remus' jaw clenched when I licked my lips, his eyes flashing with a heated emotion that threatened my self-control. I sucked in a breath and glanced down. It was a mistake. The juxtaposition of our bodies was too provocative. I hurriedly lifted my eyes. "Now?"

Remus' mouth took mine in a long, slow kiss. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

I felt my lower lip start to pout, even though I hadn't truly expected him to say 'all right, let's go.' I wasn't able to leave without notice, either. I had paperwork to file before I could go on holiday. With a deep sigh, I asked, "How long?"

A corner of his mouth tugged upward. "Ambika's last class is June eighteenth."

The day before Lora's wedding. I said, "I can wait two weeks."

He ran a fingertip along the inside of my bottom lip. "You don't sound certain."

I tried to smile. It felt lopsided. "Frustration never killed anyone, right?"

Remus' eyes gleamed with wry humour. "I'm living proof."

I laughed. Remus inhaled sharply and refastened the ties to my halter. I should have moved away, but I didn't. I said, "Where will we go on our h-holiday?"

I had almost said 'honeymoon', and the smile on Remus' face told me he knew it. He kissed my brow. "Andrew mentioned a place once…I'll owl and make arrangements."

His tone of voice was a cue to step back, say goodnight, Floo home and collapse into bed…alone. That wasn't what I wanted. I tried a beseeching look. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

I whispered, "Do I really have to go home?"

The air around us charged with tension. "My bed is small," he said.

"We could sleep like spoons."

Remus' gaze became heavy-lidded and mesmerising. "Do you want to sleep skin against skin?" he asked, trailing a finger down my bare back.

I nodded dazedly, imagining the warmth of his chest behind me, his arm draped over my side, his hand cupping…

"Nymphadora?"

I blinked and said dreamily, "MmHmm."

Remus pulled me into his arms for a kiss so filled with desire, it left me gasping and shifting my hips instinctively. He took a ragged breath, breaking the kiss to brush his lips across my hair while his hands stroked my arms and back lightly, soothingly.

After several moments, he said, "I meant only to tease a little, before offering you a shirt to sleep in." He half smiled. "The best laid plans go awry."

"I'll take your MegaMaggot tee, if you're not going to wear it," I said hopefully, even though Remus was shaking his head.

His smile was apologetic. "I thought I could sleep innocently in a bed with you, but I can't." Remus gently put space between us.

I sighed. "I have to go home?"

"Yes, love, you have to go home."

-

That night, a Morpheus Charm enabled me to sleep. The next morning, I paid for dreamless slumber with the cold shower needed to fully wake. Remus and I had plans for a mid-morning run followed by Sunday brunch. I wasn't about to cancel.

When he stepped out of the Floo, my heart thudded crazily. He was so handsome and sexy and…tired-looking. I reached out and traced the shadows beneath his eyes with a fingertip.

"I should have had you teach me that sleep charm," said Remus.

"We don't have to go running," I said. "We could drink coffee and read the paper until it's time to go to Mum and Dad's."

His gaze flickered to the sofa and back. "I need the run."

On second thought, it was too easy to imagine the things I'd like to do on that sofa. "Me too," I said, pecking him on the lips before hurrying to the door.

After a short jog, we stopped to stretch. I always enjoyed watching the smooth, fluid motions of Remus' body, but today, I kept my eyes averted. At the end of my routine, I asked, "Can we take a longer, harder route than usual?"

"I'm up for it," Remus answered.

The hint of a smile in his voice brought a rush of heat to my cheeks. Stars and Stones, I needed to run off some…energy...! Not daring to peek at the expression on his face, I took off running.

-

By the time I met Remus on my parents' front step, I felt almost as composed as I hoped I looked in my bright floral sundress.

"Behold the goddess of spring," Remus said with a smile.

I grinned and rapped the doorknocker. "I can't wait to visit the Underworld."

Dad opened the door with a frown on his face. "Andie, the doormat's not chiming!" he called, before welcoming us with a smiling 'come in, come in!'

Inside, I gave Dad a hug and turned to Mum. Her lips curved in an enigmatic smile. "Too bad about the mat," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, isn't it?" she murmured, before kissing my cheek.

We ate in the back garden. I let the others carry the conversation, content to be with the ones I loved. Somewhere nearby, children played, their laughter spilling like sunlight through the back fence. Remus smiled at something Dad said, and all at once, I could envision another Sunday, in the future.

_I watched my husband wipe our son's chubby, sticky fingers and said, "Sorry about the mess. I guess he thought Daddy wasn't feeding him fast enough, so he helped himself to the pudding."_

_Beneath a shock of black hair, dark blue eyes sparkled with glee. "Mum!" the toddler cried, recklessly hurling his body off his father's lap. I scooped him up, uncaring that the pudding on rosy cheeks was rubbed onto mine._

"_Headstrong, like his mother," said Remus, chuckling._

"_Bold, like his father," I said. When Remus nodded slightly, I added, "I wonder if his sister will be as strong-willed."_

_My parents' faces lit up. "Nymphadora!" Mum said, clasping her hands together._

"Nymphadora!" my mother said impatiently. "Do you, or do you not care for a slice of cake?"

A blush stole up my throat at being caught daydreaming. I said quickly, "Yes, I do," and took the plate she offered. A glance at Remus made me realise our 'son' had his smile.

-

Sunday became a pattern for the week. We ran every morning and spent our evenings going out with friends. It wasn't that Remus and I didn't want to be alone together- just the opposite. We wanted it too much. Sunday afternoon, a kiss goodbye became a snogging session that heated almost out of control. Since then, we'd agreed to avoid temptation and all sofas.

Monday night, after dinner on the roof with Morty and Lisa, Remus and I stayed to look at the stars, and ended up snogging on the double lounger. If I hadn't accidentally rolled us off, I would've done more than grope.

Tuesday afternoon, I stopped by _Chocolat_ and asked Jan if she and Alan wanted to go listen to some jazz later that evening. We had a great time, but after our friends Disapparated, I kissed Remus so ardently outside the club, a passer-by said, "Get a room!"

Wednesday, I received an owl from Evan requesting that I stop sending Howlers- painting would not be completed for a few more weeks, but the lifts and lighting in the _Iron Mountain _building were fixed.

Remus and I went out for Chinese before stopping by to see the improvements for ourselves. We rode up in a lift, and when it descended again to the first floor, we were startled out of our embrace by what sounded like an avalanche. It was Rock trolls, laughing.

Thursday, Remus spent the evening playing chess with Andrew while Cami and I went to a Muggle theatre. We saw a film that had mostly women in the audience, with actors who dressed in period costumes and spoke without contractions.

Afterwards, we stopped into a coffee shop.

"How do you do it? Wait so patiently between visits to Scotland?" I asked bluntly.

"Who said I'm patient?" Cami laughed.

"You always look serene," I said.

"Looks are deceiving, my friend."

I took a sip of coffee and glanced around. No one was sitting in earshot, so I leaned forward. "When you know you're going to be with Sirius in…two weeks, let's say…does time seem to slow?"

Cami's straight brown hair swung when she nodded. "Days go by normally, but nights last forever."

They did for me too without a Morpheus Charm. I said, "Do you mark off the days in X's so thick, people ask why you don't just colour in the box?"

My friend lifted an eyebrow. "No, do you?"

"Yes," I said, before realising she'd turned the conversation from talking about her to me.

"What are you marking off days for?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Remus and I are going on holiday," I said, grinning like the lovesick fool I was.

"That's wonderful! Where?" asked Cami.

"I don't know," I said, "and it doesn't matter, as long as I'm with Remus."

"I feel that way about Sirius," said Cami.

I broke the silence by saying, "Let's go grab something chocolate."

-

Friday night, I was snapping, "This is ridiculous," to Remus, as we stood in Tom's kitchen, waiting for everyone to arrive. Midnight, the witching hour, was the time appointed by the blackmailer to drop off the packet containing 'galleons paid to bearer' certificates. Our group was meeting an hour earlier to go over the plan before heading to the warehouse. We were a few minutes early.

"Morning is such a better time," I said, "from a practical standpoint. Gringotts' is open, there's better visibility to see if you've been double-crossed, and people around to blend into or use as shields if you have to make a getaway…"

"What a brilliant criminal you would have made," said Remus, kissing my cheek.

Tom, pouring coffee, handed us mugs with a smile. "She plays Dark wizard in training better than anyone," he told Remus.

"I don't like to brag, but I have evaded capture more than any Auror on record." I blew on the backs of my fingers and rubbed them against my chest.

Remus and Tom chuckled. My 'modest' smile faded when I saw Evan standing just inside the kitchen, eyebrows raised. "Doesn't it worry your superiors, how good you are at being Dark?" he asked. "Aren't they afraid you'll turn, like your cousin?"

Tom frowned. "No one questions Tonks' integrity."

"Sirius didn't _turn _and you know it," I said levelly.

Evan inclined his head, conceding, "Perhaps not."

Julia rushed into the kitchen. "Sorry if I'm late," she said. "I fell asleep." Accepting a cup of coffee from Tom, she said in an undertone, "Thanks for setting my alarm."

"My pleasure," he said.

I sidled next to Remus and whispered, "I'll be setting _your _alarm."

He huffed in amusement.

The noise Evan made was merely huffy. "I'd like coffee too."

"Sorry, mate…black, no sugar?" asked Tom.

"_One," _Evan and I corrected at the same time.

I wanted to bite my tongue as I slanted a glance at Remus. His lips curved in an understanding smile. I blew him a kiss.

-

It didn't take long to go over our plan. It was simple. Slip into the warehouse using Disillusionment Charms, wait for Maris and 'Teddy' to show, and confront them. Our troll would counter their troll, and the blackmail would end.

After our group met Sendak at the back of the building next to the drop off point, I said, "I always wondered, do trolls have magical abilities, or do wizards cast the concealment spells that keep Muggles from noticing them?"

Sendak faded from sight and then 'reappeared.'

I said, "Cool," before a not-so-cool thought struck. "Can River trolls do that too?"

He shook his head. Everyone looked relieved.

"Since you're such good mates, why don't _you_ be the one to wait with Sendak outside the warehouse until needed?" Evan suggested.

I shrugged. "Fine with me." Remus, Tom, and Julia nodded their agreement and engaged the charms to blend into the shadows. When the sound of footsteps faded, I looked up at Sendak. "How will I know where you are if I can't see you?"

He held out a hand.

I felt like a little girl clasping her father's hand, my arm lifted high because he was so much taller. Not that I could hold Sendak's hand- it was much too big- my hand only wrapped around his pointer finger. His skin was appropriately rock-like, cool and hard. I hoped he didn't think mine unpleasantly warm and soft.

When we reached the side door of the warehouse, there was nothing to do but wait. The downside of Disillusionment hit me then. I couldn't check the time, reassure myself that time actually _was _moving forward, suspended as it seemed while waiting for the action to start.

I unconsciously swung Sendak's finger back and forth, counting off the seconds, until a quiet rumbling noise caught my attention and I stopped. Next, I tried to listen for sounds and heard nothing. Restlessly, I scanned the darkness and then looked up at the waxing moon. In another couple of days, it would be full.

The silvery shape of a Patronus bounded out of the wall in front of us. It was a wolf- _Remus!_ I let go of Sendak's finger and broke the charm. "There's our cue!"

He was donning a gauntlet when he became visible. The studded metal protecting from wrist to knuckles reminded me of a character in one of my favourite books, _Ogre, Ogre_. "Smash!" I exclaimed, referring to the Ogre in the novel.

Sendak took me literally, and used a gauntleted fist to smash the door open. I followed in his wake, wand held ready.

On the far side of the warehouse, Remus and Boles were alternately shooting and ducking each other's spells while Tom, Julia, and Evan held off the River troll. _Protego_ charms kept Glenelg lumbering toward his foes, although slowly.

Sendak tromped inside, striking one gauntlet against the other to gain his opponent's attention. The clang of steel stopped Glenelg in his tracks, but I kept running. When I drew near enough, I morphed my features into Maris' and called, "Teddy-bear!"

Boles turned instantly. "Sweetness! You're supposed to…" The wizard looked down in shock when ropes wound around him tightly, not even trying to fight the bonds with which Remus had incarcerated him. "Wait…" he finished numbly.

I walked over. "Wait where?"

He pointed. "Over…"

"Here," Maris said, stepping out of the shadows in the back. She held her wand pointed at Remus. "Free him."

"No," said Remus.

"Even if he wasn't protected by a Protego charm," I bluffed, "you couldn't hit him from there, so put down the wand."

"I can hit _him!" _she cried, jerking her wand toward Evan.

I laughed. "Where were you two years ago?"

Maris shrieked, "Do you want to see him _dead?" _

Before I could finish saying 'no,' her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Maris crumpled to the floor.

Evan, pocketing his wand, strolled over to pick up the one on the floor. "She forgot the Slytherin creed- self preservation at all costs." He looked from Maris' prone body to Boles and Glenelg, who was lying knocked out cold, to a bloody-knuckled Sendak and said, "Now what do we do?"

Remus asked Boles, "What were your plans?"

"Run away, to someplace we could be together," the man said forlornly.

The five of us drew together to talk. "I can't bring charges without revealing the contents of the blackmail," said Tom.

"Exactly what Maris was counting on," Julia fumed.

Evan said, "Why don't we help them on their way?"

"Help them how?" Remus said sharply.

"I've heard the Baltic is lovely this time of year," said Evan. "I booked a cruise for two to St. Petersburg, leaving early tomorrow morning. All I need is a _deserving _couple to take it."

Remus' gaze flickered from Tom and Julia to Maris. "Is it round trip?"

"No."

Tom said, "I'm going to inform my father about the blackmail, tell him to cut me out of the business- the family too if he doesn't accept my job and Julia. He'll tell Warrington, so if Maris returns; she'll be taking her life in her hands."

Remus said, "I'm not sure Maris planned on going anywhere. How will we get her on board?"

Evan smirked at me. "Sweetness here can do it."

-

"Is your first name Ted?" I asked Boles, after boarding the Norwegian cruise ship and ordering the porters to stack my numerous trunks to the side of the bedroom in the luxurious suite. He had tipped the staff, 'unpacked' Maris and laid her on the bed. I was about to leave.

"Theodore."

"Well, I can't say it was nice meeting you, Theodore, but good luck."

"Thank you Tonks…and I'm Teddy."

I shook my head. "Maris can call you that, not me, Theodore." I made to go.

"I hope she's not mad at me when she wakes up," I heard him say.

My hand slipped into a pocket and fingered a tiny vial. After directing me back to Maris' house and whispering names of servants for me to address, Evan had given me the vial, saying, "If Maris drinks this, she'll be so infatuated with Boles, she won't dare return, for his sake even more than hers." When I looked at him doubtfully, he said, "Do what you think best. Not Lupin. Not me. You."

Abruptly, I turned. "Do you love Maris?"

He nodded.

"Does she love you?"

"She said she did…once…after…" he ducked his head, turning red in the face.

In three strides, I was at the bedside and pouring the contents of the vial down Maris' throat.

"What's that for?"

I made myself smile. "To make her feel better."

I left Theodore sitting on the bed, holding Maris' hand.

-

It took me a couple of days to tell Remus what I had done. We were sitting together on the futon mattress in the safe room in his flat, spending time talking before the pull of the moon forced him to change. The story came pouring out of me.

"I knew there was something omitted, when you filled us in later, but I didn't know what," he said. "Do you regret it?"

It was hard to explain. "Yes and no."

He smiled. "I've felt that way."

"I'm not lily-white," I said, remembering Evan's words.

Remus plucked a red rosebud from the vase on the floor beside the mattress. "You're a vibrant rose, and I wouldn't have you any other way," he said, stroking my cheek with the petals.

I threw my arms around Remus and toppled him onto his back to kiss him. On this occasion, when we eventually rolled off, we didn't have far to fall, and only knocked over the vase.

-

I awoke the next morning with my love at my side, in his human form once more. Transformation had left him looking tired and hung-over. I kissed him softly. "I'll be right back with potions, baby."

He was drinking the last one when the wards on the front door chimed.

"This is why we need to go someplace our friends can't find us," I said with a laugh.

We walked through the bedroom to the lounge. I don't think either of us was surprised to see Tom and Julia on the doorstep.

"We come bearing coffee," said Tom, lifting a take away carrier.

"And pastries," Julia added, holding out a bag.

"Come in," said Remus.

I ducked into his bedroom to retrieve folding chairs. Once everyone took a seat around the table and all that remained of my pastry were crumbs, I asked, "What brings you two over so early?"

Julia looked at Tom, who nodded slightly. She said, "You're going on holiday next Saturday, right?"

"Right," I said.

"We want to go too. Not for the week, just the weekend," Julia said in a rush. She saw the look on my face and added, "We don't want to intrude on your holiday, we…we…"

"We want to elope, and have you stand with us at our joining ceremony," said Tom, lifting Julia's left hand to his lips.

I gaped at the emerald ring on her finger. "Jul…are you sure?"

Her smile was misty. "I wanted to elope seventh year during the Yule ball."

Tom said, "I tried to talk with my father last night. He's delusional…already discussing a betrothal with the Carrows and won't listen to reason. The only way to protect Julia and my mother is to take the decision out of his hands, once and for all."

My eyes flew to Remus. He said, "Andrew was married in…the place we're going. I'm sure they still perform ceremonies." Remus told Tom and Julia, "I'll write down the information, and you can owl an enquiry right away."

I watched, open mouthed, while Remus went into the kitchen and took a quill and pad of parchment out of the junk drawer I had made for him and began to write. I said, "You're going to tell _them _where we're going, but you won't tell _me_?"

Remus continued to scratch on the pad. "Yes, that's right."

"That's not fair," I muttered, breaking off a corner of Remus' pastry and popping it into my mouth.

"I think its romantic," Julia stated firmly.

"Romantic?" I said questioningly, gazing at Remus.

He glanced up with a wolfish smile. "Very romantic."

I snagged another piece of his pastry. "That's all right, then."

-

My accepting attitude didn't last the day. Consumed with curiosity, I began asking for hints. Remus said 'no' and kissed my sulky lips, distracting me from the subject.

Tuesday night, after Tom and Julia took us to dinner in celebration of finalising their plans, I kissed Remus in the stairwell of the Blue Moon and whispered, "Couldn't you give me a teeny tiny hint?"

Remus nipped my earlobe with his teeth. "I could, but I won't."

He chuckled when I stomped upstairs.

By Friday night, I had stopped trying to ask or guess where we were going, much to Remus' amusement. "Aren't you going to write 'where are we going' on my leg with your fingertip?" he whispered, during the dinner after the wedding rehearsal.

I leaned close. "If you wanted my hand on your thigh, all you had to do was ask." I stroked my way down to his knee and raked my fingernails against fabric on the way back up.

I jumped and banged my wrist on the underside of the table when Rita asked me to pass the salt.

Remus grinned and rubbed the sore spot with his thumb.

-

Saturday morning, I burnt the toast, spilt milk _and _coffee, and sent the contents of my jewellery box scattering across the bedroom floor while looking for a particular pair of earrings.

The first thing I said to Lora when I arrived at Our Lady, Catholic Church in North London was, "You gave me your jitters."

"I _what?" _

She thought I was joking, but I was serious. "You gave me your jitters. I've been a nervous wreck all morning, while you stand here looking like an angel, smiling." I held out my hands. "See, they're trembling!"

"Good heavens, they are!" Cousin Amy exclaimed, bustling over. She told her sister, "Hold out your hands, love."

"They're not shaking a bit," Meg said, walking over to look at her younger sister's hands. She smiled at me. "Wish I could've given you my morning sickness."

Across the room, Liz was using a Muggle device to curl wisps of hair framing her face. She snickered. "I'll happily give you my cramps each month, cuz."

Rita strolled into the room set aside for the Bridal party, her dress in a bag over her arm. "What are you lot laughing about?"

"Tonks has my bridal jitters," Lora said with a smile.

"Sure they're not your own, cousin?" asked Rita. "Gran told me you're going on holiday after the reception."

All eyes focused on me. I stammered, "S-so?"

"_So…_you haven't been _on holiday_," Rita stressed meaningfully, "in a long time."

Amy patted my arm. "It's only natural to be nervous, love."

"Don't be. Remus is crazy about you," said Meg.

"Emphasis on crazy, because any bloke who goes for Tonks must be mental," Liz added with a cheeky grin.

Lora hugged me. "I'm a little nervous, myself, becoming a wife, committing to a lifelong, sacred journey, but I love Gerald so much- I won't let that hold me back."

I said, "He's lucky to have you. You're the most beautiful person, and the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." I stepped away, saying, "I'd kiss your cheek, but your mum would kill me if I ruined your makeup."

"Ruined makeup? What's this about ruined makeup!" my aunt shrilled, entering the room with the wedding planner hard on her heels.

Johanna Fuss announced grandly, "There will be _no _smudging of makeup, no soiling of satin, nothing to spoil Lora Josephine's big day_."_

Rita hooked her arm through mine. "Help me change before I tell the witch where to go and ruin the _big day." _When I laughed, she hugged my arm and said, "Lucky Lora won the pool, by the way."

I hoped my cousin enjoyed her day at the spa when she came back from her honeymoon, and while on the beach toasted her mental yet loving family with a tropical drink.

-

At eleven o'clock in the morning, light was streaming through the stained glass windows of the church, forming a natural spotlight on the aisle leading up to the priest, groom, and best man waiting at the altar. Grateful I was being escorted up the aisle by a school chum of Gerald's and not walking by myself, I tried to smile naturally as the prelude music became processional, and we began our stately march.

Halfway down the aisle, I saw Remus sitting at the end of a pew. His expression, taking in the flowers in my hair and my long, strapless, petal-pink dress, made me feel beautiful.

In my place at the front, I stood holding my bouquet, watching my fellow bridesmaids and then the Bride come down the aisle, overwhelmed by happiness. When Lora spoke her vows to Gerald, my eyes fixed on Remus. In my mind, I spoke words to him.

_I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. _

He smiled at me with a love I vowed never to take for granted. I smiled back, with tears of joy in my eyes.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I never cry at real weddings, but fictional ones have me all misty! It is always sweet sorrow, finishing a story...and yet...the series is far from over, and a new adventure is about to begin. Before that happens, Remus has a pov one shot that posted along with this chapter- **Butterfly Summer**. I hope readers will want to 'see' where Remus and Tonks go on their 'honeymoon'! Next Friday, there will be a transition one shot, to bridge the time between the end of this story and the beginning of the next fic, which starts in the OotP timeline. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks all have povs in **Three for the Road**. The readers whose reviews encouraged and made the last week of writing this story sweet, and not sorrow, were...♥ **40/16 **♥** amattsonperdue **♥** Audrey **♥ **barbie-girl **♥** Bardlover **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥ **Dolphindreamer **♥ **eleen **♥ **ElspethBates **♥** Embellished **♥** Enorance **♥ **Fauzia **♥ **FNP **♥ **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ishandtwofourths **♥** Kates Master **♥** n1264 (katieweasley) **♥ **Kileaiya **♥** ladyofthebookworms **♥ **L-Ae-D **♥ **lainey3600 **♥ **LaneTechFreshie **♥ **Leena7 **♥ **Lerie **♥ **Lizet M **♥ **Mii-chan1 **♥** MollyCoddles **♥** mon-ami-runa **♥ **Moontime (Moonlight) **♥** Nethiel Nessime **♥** petiteloupegarou **♥** rillie **♥** siriuslycoco **♥** Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥** Sophia Loren **♥ and ♥ **sunny9847 **♥


End file.
